External Affairs
by L.S-Tifa
Summary: Presenting the sequel to Internal Affairs! Sasuke and Ino prepare for their wedding while Uchiha Enterprises is booming with new allies, and possibly enemies. Tenten and Itachi struggle to get through the past while current temptations may hinder their re
1. Chapter 1: Preface

Well, well, well... Here I am.. Back with a sequel! I certainly hope that you enjoy this second part of my favorite tale of love, adultery, surprise and betrayal. I love you all, and the demand for this was great! Expect more soon! **If you are reading this and have not yet read my story Internal Affairs, please stop reading now. You won't understand a thing until you read that first!**

**There are two people you need to thank for this. Princesshyuuga01 and Ember-Elric-x. It would be wise of you to check out their work**

-Tifa

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 1: Preface

* * *

><p>He held her there silently as her body shook in his arms, he didn't have many words to say to her then. His newly functioning heart had been wrenched out of his chest that night. Why didn't she speak out, why didn't she seek his help? To him it felt a little like betrayal, although he knew better.<p>

He knew she had been acting strangely, he knew she had been tired and was hesitant when it came to sex. Tenten was a stubborn woman, when she set her mind to something specific, generally speaking here was absolutely no stopping her. But Itachi desperately wished he could have stopped what happened to her from ever happening in the first place.

Her body was defiled by the hands of another man, a man that was not Itachi. This type of happening was quite frowned upon in the Yakuza culture, and despite the fact that Itachi was not involved in a specific Yakuza clan, his wife was. And so was her father. She would be considered worthless and useless, and tossed to the side for other men to have their way with her. But he would absolutely never allow that to happen again so long as his heart continued to beat, and since the surgery that seemed like it would be absolutely no problem.

Tenten was ashamed, she was terrified. She couldn't muster the strength to tell Itachi what was happening to her out of fear that Orochimaru would retaliate and take it out on the ones she loved. She couldn't allow that to happen, so she remained strong. She buried her face into the chest of the man she almost lost, and sobbed. Holding back the urge to vomit, and trying to compose herself. She felt her frail body being lifted from their place on the ground and she clung to her husband so tightly.

She didn't dare look down while she assumed Itachi was stepping over the body of her former captor. She saw the blood on the walls, on Itachi's face and clothes. His eyes were ablaze with anger and adrenaline, and Tenten feared the worst, that things would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Ino kissed her fiancé with a fiery passion, so pleased and thrilled beyond belief that Sasuke had fig popped the question. It was about damn time, considering they had two children together. She half expected him to be leaving her, terrified that he had found a new young thing to obsess over. But that hadn't been the case. Sasuke had decided to commit to Ino 100 percent, and for that she was ever grateful. She couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes.<p>

Ino loved this man, dispute there bumps along the way, they were growing together, making it work in the faces of adversity. It didn't matter, they could do it. She knew she wanted to spend her years with this man, and now she knew that he had felt the exact same way. Her heart rate spiked, mind felt like it was spinning and her legs felt like jell-o. She couldn't be happier. Let the wedding plans begin!

Sasuke wrapped his muscular arms around her trim waist and hoisted her up before spinning her around happily in his arms and smiling a signature panty dropping Uchiha smile. He'd done this once before. Proposing to Sakura was a lot was a lot less expensive, detailed and thought out. But this was so different. This is what he wanted, not Itachi, Tenten, Sakura or anyone else. And he wanted Ino more than any other thing on the planet. He was more than thrilled that she said yes. And now they would be starting their new lives together. He couldn't help but feel like it was the start of something good.

* * *

><p>She hadn't told Ino about what happened between she and Orochimaru. Itachi never told Sasuke. The book and chapter had been closed and as far as either of them knew, Orochimaru had ended his own life tragically.<p>

Her head was throbbing, spinning snd her eyes were tired of looking at several different napkin arrangements for the wedding. Months had gone by since she had returned home, and since Orochimaru was murdered by her husband. Most of her time was spent helping Ino plan the most elaborate and beautiful most important day of her life.

Ino and Sasuke seemed to be so happy, relationship was thriving and doing so well. it kind of made Tenten a little jealous because her relationship with Itachi was incredibly strained. He seemed so distant, and he snapped easily out of anger. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted more than anything for things to be reconciled.

Ino couldn't decide on what color napkins best matched her bride's maid's dresses. It was a very specific and vivid color of violet that would be paired with a beautiful sterling silver and a light pastel blue. Who knew that simple dinner wear would be stressing her out so much! Most things were done, dresses were picked out and being tailored, the caterer had been decided, music, guests, venue and invitations. They needed the last few minor details left.

Finally she had picked out the perfect combination of dining parchment. "Tenten, look!" She chimed. The brunette girl seemed to be zoning out, off in her own world. "Tenten.."

Tenten's brown eyes blinked and turned to meet Ino's gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tenten smiled. "Oh those look nice Ino."

Ino frowned and sighed, knowing that there was something quite wrong with her normally talkative friend. Tenten had been a little off for the last few months. But, Ino just couldn't place it. Josiah and Skylar were sitting in their stroller contently napping away, while Tidus was at his grandfather's house. It was possible Tenten was thinking of her boy, but Ino couldn't be sure. "I'll wrap this up, thank you for coming Tenten. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Tenten rose from her place and nodded to the girl. "I'll be swinging by the office if you need me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was humming quietly to himself, strolling down the hallway of Uchiha Enterprises, seemingly having a decent day, but his brother had been shut up in his office the entire day. He hadn't even taken a lunch. This was odd behavior for him, then again, his behavior had become increasingly odd since Sasuke and Ino had gotten engaged. It couldn't possibly be because he was angry with Sasuke for moving on. Tenten wouldn't allow for any more opposition.<p>

Things with Deidara were a little more than awkward, his relationship with stagnant, but it existed nonetheless. Strange as it was, Deidara was about to become his brother-in-law. He tried not to think about it much, but he just hoped hat his friend didn't get too roped into her strange and wicked way.

"Hey." Sasuke's voice jolted Deidara from his paperwork, or rather his doodles. "Have you heard much from Itachi today?"

The blonde shook his head and furrowed his brows in thought. "No, actually now that you mention it I haven't. He's been off lately."

"I'm gonna go talk to him.." Sasuke replied, running a slender hand through his silly black hair. He turned on his heel and made his way to the elevator. Contemplating what he may or may not ask his older brother about his odd behavior.

Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's office, peering cautiously inside. It appeared that he had just hung up his office line and looked up to meet an onyx gaze with his own.

"Can I help you with something, Sasuke?" His deep yet monotone voice rang through the strange and awkward office air.

"Yeah, what the hell's been wrong with you lately? You're awfully quiet, and I haven't seen a lot of Tenten." Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about his brother, but he supposed he had been so wrapped up in helping Ino plan out their wedding he hadn't noticed much until recently when things were winding down and the date was growing closer.

"None of your business." Came Itachi's short and irritated response.

"Okay, except for the fact that I own half of Uchiha Enterprises, I deserve to know if something is going on with my business partner." Sasuke retorted, growing a little more than irritated as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's nothing to be worked up over. I'll need you here bright an early tomorrow, we have some new recruits."


	2. Chapter 2: In Full Swing (Back in office

Hey readers! Sorry for the two short chapters. I promise there will be more soon. Hang tight. You're awesome. Please don't forget to review! Thank you so much! I owe you all so much thanks for all of your support during that last story. I hope to goodness this one lives up to all of those expectations you probably have. I didn't know if I could follow Internal Affairs with something even better. So I hope that this is okay, and not too mediocre. Thanks again!

**There are two people you need to thank for this. Princesshyuuga01 and Ember-Elric-x. It would be wise of you to check out their wor**

-Tifa

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 2: In Full Swing

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the front door of his home and let out a quiet sigh as he loosened his tie and closed the door behind him. His dark eyes scanned his home carefully as he observed it's every detail. He saw his blonde fiancé sitting cutely on the floor in the living room while Josiah and Skylar played contently with one another, fighting for the attention of their mother before their attention was directed at Sasuke.<p>

Slowly, Ino rose to her feet and fixed her dark denim jeans, and pulled down her light orange top a bit before she greeted Sasuke with a light peck. "What's wrong?" She inquired, eluding to the fact that his gaze was fairly distant and he seemed to be rather troubled. Ino had known him we enough, she could instinctually tell when something wasn't right with Sasuke, no need to ask if he was okay.

Sasuke looked her up and down and shrugged his broad shoulders before giving her a look of intense uncertainty. "Just a long day. Itachi has hired some new employees that happen to start tomorrow. In fact, I may need your help in the office." He frowned deeply, resembling his older brother eerily when he did so. "I hate to ask you.."

"Are you kidding? It'll be good for me to get out. A nice change of pace I think. I'll call mom and dad and ask if they can't watch the twins." She was a liar if she said she wasn't excited to get back into that office where it all began. She only hoped that she could keep up pace since she knew the hidden details of what really went on in Uchiha Enterprises.

* * *

><p>Tenten heard the front door open and click shut, indicating that her husband had finlt returned home from work at such a wee hour of the night. Their dear son was already fast asleep without being bid goodnight by his father. She had been shuffling through some paperwork, trying to keep her worried mind busy, but she couldn't stop wondering where he was, why he was so distant, and why he hardly spoke to her.<p>

When he walked into the home, he passed the dining room table where she had been seated and made his way up the spiral staircase silently, his eyes never once meeting hers. He couldn't look at her without being reminded of the constant guilt he felt for failing to protect her when he should've. He had completely failed her, and he was ashamed. That was not who Itachi was. Normally he would put himself in harm's way to protect her, but that hadn't been the case with Orochimaru.

"Itachi." He heard her voice crack from the base of the staircase and he looked down at her over his shoulder. Still, for the life of him he could not comprehend her silence. Why she didn't come to him when she knew that he would do anything for her was beyond him.

"Yes?" He inquired lowly, not particularly in the mood for talking with her.

"Can we please talk?" She asked nervously, desperate for some type of resolution to this strange and painful silence they had been enduring and living in.

"I'm tired, I'll be retiring for the night." Was his cold response before walking up the rest of the stairs and going to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ino and Sasuke had dropped their children off at her fathers place and headed into work <em>together. <em>It was an exciting feeling for Ino, since she hadn't really been back in the office, balancing the accounts from home, since the babies were born. It was even more different because this time she was returning as Sasuke's woman, not his lover. Or not _just_ his lover. She wasn't sure what the new employees would be like, or what their day had in store, but she was eager to get back into the swing of things and join Tenten in the process.

Once Sasuke parked his car in his designated parking place, he got out and quickly opened Ino's door for her like a true gentleman, a move no doubt that he inherited from his brother Itachi. He watched a pair of slender, long, creamy legs swing out of the cab gracefully and his eyes trailed hungrily up their length, meeting a beige colored pencil skirt that hugged beautiful hips tightly, perfectly showing off his fiancé's hourglass figure. Her sheer mint green button up blouse held her perfectly round breasts in place, just low enough to give a sultry peak at her cleavage. She looked delectable, but sophisticated.

He offered her his hand, which she took graciously as he lead her into the building it seemed like she hadn't been in in forever.

Deidara greeted the both of them with a large grin and a wink. "Welcome back, sis." He offered kindly.

"Thank you, Deidara." Ino replied, the thick smell of rich dark coffee filling her lungs as she inhaled deeply. "Oh God, I really missed this place."

"This place missed you, I assure you." Deidara chimed with a quirky smile. His cerulean eyes darted over to Sasuke in a more serious manor and expression. "Itachi's already in his office, he wants to go over a few things with you before the new employees get here."

"Hm." Sasuke replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Alright, I'll head up to his office. "Ino-"

"You want me to get you some coffee?" That was the intern talking, she had already reverted to her old habits.

"No," he chuckled lightly and the look he gave her was soft, yet firm and reassuring. "Go get yourself some coffee, I'll be down soon."

* * *

><p>Tenten walked into Uchiha Enterprises, holding her shit together with a plastered on smile and a killer outfit. She looked damn good, it was her last resort in hopes that Itachi might take notice and actually speak to her.<p>

She wore a tight fitting black racer back dress with a pair of simple, yet elegant red stilettos. Her full lips just as red with lipstick, eyelashes full and thick and that gorgeous chocolate hair cascading down her back loosely.

Deidara swore his heart stopped when he saw her walk in like she used to, dominating and owning the place. He quickly swallowed down the large lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. "M-morning." His voice cracked. _Dammit_. He scolded himself.

"Good morning, Deidara." Tenten flashed him her best smile and looked him up and down. Noting how lovely he looked in that pastel shade of blue that just made his eyes stand out. She was good at pretending, and it actually made her feel a little better. "What do I need to know?" She inquired.

Deidara took one look at that smile and he knew she was forcing it. He wasn't stupid, he had known her longer than anyone else in this building. Including her husband, who was likely the source of her behavior now. "Sasuke and Itachi are in a meeting right now, the new recruits are set to arrive in an hour."

* * *

><p>"So they are already involved in this type of business?" Sasuke sat across from his brother with his hands behind his head and his fingers clasped together, and a curious look on his handsome Uchiha face.<p>

"Yes, Hidan and Konan used to work for a business called Akatsuki Incorporated. They were based a few towns over, basically doing the same thing we are, but the were also muling cocaine, it was mandatory. They wanted to stick with something that made them more money, but was a bit safer and more organized." Itachi continued to expound, "they've got contacts that extend past the Suna, and Otagakure. This means our business will expand as well."

"And how do you know their old boss isn't gonna come after you for taking his former employees?" Sasuke inquired, leaning in and looking at his brother sternly. This seemed like a risky choice, and something he hoped Itachi had put a good amount of thought into.

"Well when he does, we will most certainly be ready."


	3. Chapter 3: Steam

I was so excited I could hardly sleep last night. I hope that most of my amazing followers from Internal Affairs jump ship soon. I cranked this out for you because it's my last day of vacation and I needed to leave you with something good. I love you all, but I need to hear from you!

**There are two people you need to thank for this. Princesshyuuga01 and Ember-Elric-x. It would be wise of you to check out their work**

-Tifa

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 3: Steam

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been fully debriefed on exactly what these two new 'employees' would be like. To put it bluntly, he assumed he would not like them. They seemed like a hassle, and a risk, and Sasuke didn't know what on earth had gotten into his brother of late. But what he did know, was that he had an hour to kill before they did arrive.<p>

He walked into his office, where his beautiful blonde assistant sat behind his desk casually, sipping a cup of warm coffee while another cup sat on a coaster atop his desk, waiting for him.

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw him, and she watched him close the door behind him and lock it with his slender fingers before he sauntered over to her with an angry, hungry look upon his face.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have sat here.." She frowned deeply, looking up at him with big, distraught blue eyes.

"You're right, I don't want you sitting there at all, Ino." His voice husked and he walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Turning 180 degrees he placed her curvaceous derrière firmly atop his desk, disregarding any papers that may be laying there. His fingertips gently tickled the skin of her bare knees, and his warm lips found the skin of her neck ever so enticing.

Ino's heart best accelerated as she felt Sasuke's warm breath on the side of her neck, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand in end, and goosebumps to appear on her arms. She felt his fingers trail upward, past her knees and onto her bare thighs, teasing them cruelly.

"Sasuke.." She whispered lowly, glancing up at him with curious eyes that were begging for dominance, but felt as though they were not going to obtain it.

"Yes, Ino?" His voice husked right in her ear just before he took the lobe of her ear, pearl earrings and all between his teeth. He groaned, and stood right in front of her, using his knee to part her legs slightly.

"Y-" She tried desperately not to stutter, but this was getting out of hand and her control was spiraling downward. "You know we shouldn't do this here."

"All the more reason I want to..." He said lowly as he unbuttoned her blouse.

* * *

><p>Tenten went to her office after greeting Deidara, a little bit flustered and frustrated. She hadn't been training any longer, and her anger was rather bent up. She was doing that for Itachi, yet again sacrificing what she was passionate about for him. But now a days he just didn't seem to care about that at all.<p>

What on earth was his problem? Why was he acting so cold toward her? Was it because of Orochimaru, because he defiled her body? If she were dealing with a man who was involved in a Yakuza clan, maybe. But Itachi wasn't. He had no reason to be behaving the way he was. This was not like him in the least, her husband was possessive and protective of what was his, no matter what.

Suddenly, Tenten let out and angry cry from the back of her throat and punchedthe back of her closed door with all of her might, wood splintered everywhere, but her fist didn't make it all the way through. However, she was fairly certain that a few of her knuckles were broken. She trembled and slowly walked to her desk, picking out ring splinters from her hand along the way.

Just as soon as she had taken a seat behind her desk, Itachi walked in and closed the door behind him, noticing the fresh damage that had been done to it. He said nothing about it, and looked her in the eye. "Our new recruits, Konan and Hidan will be here any moment. I'd like for you to show them around the offices and introduce them to everyone before they meet Sasuke and I." He instructed cooly.

Tenten merely stared at him, not shaking her head to indicate a yes or a no. Her hand was throbbing, and bleeding. And he hadn't taken notice.

"Be kind to them, have Ino help you if you must. She's rather friendly." Itachi burned.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?!_ Tenten stood to her feet and planted her palms firmly atop her desk. "No."

"Excuse me?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he darted a glare in her direction.

"I said no! Do you expect me to parade around here and pretend like I am fine forever?!"

* * *

><p>Ino had given in to Sasuke's charms, reluctantly but it was more than worth it. Her fingers curled around his hair as his fingernails dug into the skin of her hips, as his hips thrusted rapidly.<p>

She wrapped her long legs around his waist, sliding to the very edge of the desk, moaning quietly and tilting her head backward as he continued to make love to her. She felt his teeth sink lightly into the skin of her neck and bare chest and her hands moved effortlessly to his back and her nails raked rather roughly down it's length. She felt him shutter under her touch, and she smirked proudly when she grabbed hold of his ass.

Sasuke's hands began to roam Ino's body wildly, as he grew close to his climax. Sex in the office never seemed so good.

* * *

><p>"Tenten, this sounds like a personal matter." Itachi warned.<p>

Now, she had lost it. "Personal!? Damn right it's fucking personal, Itachi! YOU are a personal part of my life. What the hell has gotten into you?! What turned you so cold all of a sudden that you don't give a shit about me anymore?!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she desperately tried to hold them in, but she just couldn't.

Itachi was a little stunned by her sudden outburst, but he held his ground. "Since you lost every ounce of innocence you had left."

"I wasn't even close to innocent when you first met me, Deidara made sure of that!" She fired off, hoping to cut him deep. Since he obviously didn't care about how she must be feeling after being raped by a sociopath.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Do not drag him into this! You shouldn't even be talking to him."

"Yes, well maybe I wouldn't have to, if you actually gave a shit about how I was feeling, or dealing with what happened to me. You have no idea what I endured and yet you have no problem treating me like a mere employee now."

He fell silent. Couldn't say a word, he only stared. His heart felt constricted, and he grew increasingly nauseous looking her and how broken she actually was. He wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I think I'll call Hinata and set up some counseling sessions." She finally stated, looking down at her desk and her bloodied knuckles.

"Good. Now get ready, our guests are probably here."

* * *

><p>They walked into the building a little hesitant, but their confidence was far greater than any nervousness that they may have had. This would be a cake walks compared to what they were used to, by far. Akatsuki Industries was run by a man who was ruthless, heartless and more than this, dangerous. The well being of his employees, and lover on the side, was never important to him. He was willing to sacrifice a life or two or three in order to get what he wanted. Needless to say, Hidan and Konan had grown quite tired of it.<p>

Deidara stood to his feet immediately when he saw the strange duo walk in. The female bad a strange shade of periwinkle hair, paired with piercing amber eyes that were sure to bring any man to the brink of curiosity. She was slender, and trim. Her body was not as curvaceous as the women he worked with currently, but she was still a rare beauty in her own right. Her black pencil skirt rested just above her smooth, milky knees and her blue stilettos made her nearly as tall as the man she had come in with.

Cerulean eyes made their way to the tall, broad shouldered man who was wearing a classic black suit, white dress shirt, black suit jacket and tie. His silvery locks were long, but combed completely back as if he were some type of greaser from the 50's. His eyes were just as odd and unique as his partner's hair and eyes, they were a deep magenta color, almost like a wild orchid of sorts. But that playful color of eye didn't soften the rest of his features. His demeanor made Deidara feel like he had just been released from prison, and his first stop was Uchiha Enterprises.

"Welcome to Uchiha Enterprises." Deidara rounded his desk and walked to the pair, extending his hand to each of them and shaking their hands properly. "I will inform Mr. Uchiha of your arrival."

"That won't be necessary, Deidara." Came Tenten's smooth and silky voice as she approached the two newbies with Ino by her side. "Ino and I are going to show them around."

Deidara nodded curtly to Tenten before giving her and Ino a quick wink and taking his seat back behind the front desk.

Tenten quickly made the introductions, studying these strange characters carefully. The woman seemed to have glared daggers right through Tenten's scull. The male seemed to have taken a particular silent interest in her soon-to-be sister-in-law. His magenta orbs traveling her body up and down and a subtle smirk making it's way across his dangerous face.


	4. Chapter 4: Nostalgia

Hello readers. I do hope you enjoy. You're all fantastic. Hang with me as Itachi is in jerk mode. I know, sorry. It has to be done.

**There are two people you need to thank for this. Princesshyuuga01 and Ember-Elric-x. It would be wise of you to check out their work**

-Tifa

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter four: Nostalgia

* * *

><p>Ino felt a pair of wild orchid eyes burning into her flesh as she followed behind Tenten closely down to the break room of the first floor, while Tenten felt the strange sensation that this new strange female was mumbling curses over her under her breath.<p>

"Really?" The girl known as Konan drawled as she looked around at the endless options for coffee and caffeine. It seemed rather over the top, and unnecessary. "You take your coffee quite seriously."

"Hey, I said that on my first day too." Ino chimed, rather thankful for the ice to have finally been broken.

"If you're planning on sticking around, you'll need to know that Mr. Uchiha and Sasuke sometimes function solely on coffee." Tenten informed sternly, straightening her dress out.

Immediately, Ino knew that there was some type of contempt between Tenten and this new female. Why hadn't there been such tension between herself and Tenten? Regardless, she did not want to be on Tenten's bad side. So she would take Tenten's side no matter what. Maybe Ino needed to toughen up a bit.

"Seems pretty nice," The man with white hair gave a quirk of the eyebrow and a smirk curled onto his thin lips. "What do you like to drink, blondie? Or do you prefer something a little stronger?"

Tenten's hands curled up into fists and she opened her red lips to speak before Ino beat her to the punch.

"I'm sorry, but it's in your best interest that you stay away from me and refrain from flirting. I'll be married to the co-owner of this company in three months." She plastered a venomous smile on her pretty little face before tilting her head to the side and looking at Tenten to see if she had done well. Receiving a knowing look and nod from the brunette, she continued. "Shall we continue with the tour?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to tour the entire six story building. Ino and Tenten explained the routines and the different wings and areas of the building and what happened where.<p>

The time had finally come for the two newbies to meet their employers, the infamous and notorious Uchiha brothers. Tenten graciously opened the weighted door to her husbands office and extended her left arm as a gesture for Hidan and Konan to enter.

Sasuke had been sitting on the corner of Itachi's desk, facing the door. His dress today was more casual than formal, with tighter fighting khaki pants and a white button down dress shirt, while his brother donned a gray perfectly tailored suit. The stoic, serious man and his playful kid brother.

A hungry pair of amber eyes drank up the older brother very subtly as she looked him up and down. She didn't particularly care for the piece of tungsten around his left ring finger, but that certainly would not deter her. She had heard of the Uchiha's, and heard of their charm and impeccable good looks, but none of those stories even held a candle to what she was seeing right now. She held her composure as the tall and mysterious man rose from his place behind the desk and walked around it. Smacking his brother's thigh with the back of his hand as he passed him as if to tell him to get off his lazy ass.

Sasuke stood and gave Ino a grateful wink before following his brother and shaking the hands of the newest additions to Uchiha enterprises. He couldn't help but notice that his brother completely failed to acknowledge his wife, let alone introduce her as such or thank her for bringing them in. So he did. "Thank you both, I appreciate it." He said to both women, "Ino you're more than welcome to stay in my office, we'll go to lunch after a bit." He said before biding both girls goodbye and sending them on their way so their meeting could commence.

* * *

><p>Ino and Tenten stood silently side by side in the elevator. The blonde couldn't help but remember the times that Tenten had taken her under her wing, and had known when something was wrong with her. She'd always done whatever she could to strengthen Ino and to be a friend when she needed it. Ino couldn't help but feel like lately it was her time to return the favor. "Tenten, is there something going on between you and Itachi?"<p>

Tenten's earthen eyes met cerulean ones, and she did her best to sound convincing. "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

If Tenten said it was so, Ino wouldn't push it, despite the fact that she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tenten was a bold faced liar just then. The Uchiha woman was easily provoked, and Ino knew to tread lightly when it came to her emotions. "God, could you believe the gaul of that man? Hitting on me like that?"

"Bound to happen with those long legs and baby-blues of yours." Tenten chimed with a wink, thankful beyond thankful that Ino had quickly dismissed her earlier question. She watched Ino blush and giggle at her compliment before the elevator door swung open and they arrived on the floor where Sasuke's office resided next to Tenten's.

"Isn't this your stop too?" Ino inquired curiously as she turned to face her friend.

"No, I'm going home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow, Ino. Oh! Don't let that silver haired bastard get to you. You did great earlier, I was quite impressed." A smirk found it's way onto Tenten's red lips.

Ino felt a strong sense of pride wash over her, hearing that come from Tenten was a huge compliment. "Thanks, Tenten!" Ino chimed before hopping off the elevator and rushing happily to Sasuke's office

Tenten rode the elevator down to the first floor and stepped out, sighing to herself and making her way to the front desk. She stopped and faced Deidara with a dejected look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Deidara knew, and he knew what was wrong. He didn't need to really ask, but he wanted to see if she might open up.

"Itachi." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry. He's got a lot on his mind with these newcomers, Tenten. Once things slow down I'm sure he'll get better." He offered her a smile, and she gave him one in return Before rounding his desk and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Deidara." She said softly as she pulled away. "If anyone asks, and I doubt they will, I went home."

The blonde's cheeks pinked with a hot blush and he pushed down the urge to ask if he could kiss her again. "Where are you really going, Ten?" He inquired cooly, gathering his composure.

"Counseling."

* * *

><p>Ino blushed brightly when she saw how disheveled Sasuke's desk had been left from their earlier 'venture'. Quickly she made her way over to it and straightened it out. She smiled fondly at the picture of Josiah and Skylar that sat proudly on the edge or his desk near his office phone. They were growing up so fast.<p>

She felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia come upon her as she looked around. She never expected to have fallen for her married employer and start a family with him. It had to have been more than coincidence that she also found her brother in that same amount of time. She had been one broken individual, lost and confused and usually abandoned in her relationships. Sasuke was no different, but he was even more broken than she. Sakura and Itachi had left him in such a raw and emotionally unhealthy state it was a wonder that the man could even carry himself so confidently.

Sasuke and Ino's love began with a filthy attraction, infidelity, lust to something that disguised itself and looked a lot like love. Because they were two broken people, their broken pieces forged together and they gained two beautiful children along the way. And now it was more than lust, hunger, infidelity and attraction. It was genuine love felt by both people, fully, wholly, and completely.

Her slender finger twirled the engagement ring on her left hand happily as she reflected on all of these thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5:Of Love and War

Hi! Back so soon, am I? Let's just say I'm inspired and your reviews are what gets me there. Love you all.

-Tifa

MUCH love to princesshyuuga01 and Ember-elric-x

_"And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment But it was never just fun and I thought you were different This is not the way you realize what you wanted It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest All this time God knows I'm singing.. Don't fuck with my love."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 5: Of Love and War

* * *

><p>A large pair of lavender eyes quivered and stared at the brunette woman who had just told her tale of tragedy and anguish. Hinata Hyuga was fairly certain this was the most disturbing thing she had ever heard in her entire career as a counselor. It had taken a little coaxing to get Tenten to spill the whole truth, but when she did, Hinata was more than shocked. She was glad that she had decided to take Tenten on as a personal patient, without having to counsel Itachi. "Tenten, these things you're telling me.." She blinked, and forced herself to calm down. "I cannot begin to imagine."<p>

Tenten sank into the leather couch, desperately trying not to relive and be disturbed by all of those horrific memories, but her trembling body was putting up one hell of a fight. She wanted to be strong, if for no one else- Tidus, but without Itachi's support it felt hopeless. Black streaks of mascara-ridden tears slid down her face and she looked away from Hinata ashamedly. "E-" She choked, "ever since then, Itachi will hardly speak to me." Tenten admitted. Of course she didn't give Hinata all the bloody details of what exactly happened. She didn't mention her rapists name, or that he was killed by her husband.

Hinata needed to gather herself. This was by far the worst thing she had ever heard in all of her life. This poor woman, Hinata wanted nothing more than to comfort her. "I am so sorry. Do you think it's possible," she paused, clearing her throat, "that your husband feels guilty about not being able to stop what happened to you?"

Tenten's gaze slowly trailed back up to meet her counselors. "I suppose, but he's being so cruel, as if I'm worthless to him any longer."

"Mrs. Uchiba, maybe it would be best to step away from the situation. I know it must be extremely difficult to face what you are going through alone, but be needs time. Time to let this whole situation settle. You need his support, comfort and love no doubt, but something is hindering that right now. Men are prideful, and that must be what he's battling right now."

* * *

><p>"Thank you both for your time. We'll get you started right away." Itachi informed the two newest members if Uchiha Enterprises that they had been accepted and were officially part of the team. Their job would be to be liaisons for specific contacts in Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Ishigakure and beyond. Aside from that, they would work normally in the office to maintain face, and seem normal to those on he outside. Simple enough.<p>

"Thank you." The blue-haired woman rose gracefully from her seat and extended her hand to Itachi. When he took it, she placed her other hand atop his and smiled softly, making sure she bowed enough for him to get a glimpse of her cleavage. "It will be an absolute pleasure working with you, Mr. Uchiha." The way she said Mr. Uchiha sounded so filthy, even Sasuke's cheeks pinked just a little.

_Shit, Konan already with this? _Hidan thought to himself, refraining from rolling his eyes as to not appear extremely rude. Konan was notorious for going after men that she probably should not, that's what happened with their previous boss anyway. _She never fucking learns. _

"We'll see you both tomorrow." Itachi found himself smiling right back at her, and coaxing a smile from Itachi wasn't an easy feat. So why had he just given one away to her?

"Thank you so much." The woman bowed once more before taking her leave.

"Thanks," Hidan said briskly before following the girl out of the office.

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited for a few moments after their guests had left before he looked at his brother with distain. "You wanna explain to me what's going on between his and Tenten?" He folded his arms across his chest and turned to face his brother. Very displeased that the blue haired woman had practically <em>begged<em> for Itachi to spread her legs, and he was more than happy to hand out kindness and smiles to her, but not his own wife?

"That's none of your business, Sasuke." Itachi replied cooly before straightening his silky tie and going back to his desk and taking a seat. _Pesky little nuisance, leave me be. _He clenched his teeth.

"You're a filthy liar." Sasuke growled, "and it is my business when it affects _our_ business." He frowned deeply.

"Sasuke, don't provoke me." Itachi warned, dark eyes darting upward in a threatening manor.

"Itachi..." Sasuke sighed, not wanting to press the matter farther. But he certainly wouldn't drop it all together. He was determined to get to the bottom of his brother's odd behavior. "I'm going to lunch." He turned his back to his older brother, and when he heard no protest, he exited Itachi's office in a huff. _What on earth? _He thought as he made his way down to his own office._ Tenten used to be the most important thing in his life, and it seems like that's the farthest thing from the truth right now. _

Sighing, he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on before he walked into his office where Ino sat perched happily upon his desk. His headache was suddenly vanquished. "Hey."

Ino's smile melted into a frown when she noticed Sasuke rubbing his temples, this meant he was frustrated about something. She sighed and hopped down from his desk, approaching him slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. "Did the meeting not go well?" Secretly, Ino kind of hoped the meeting had been terrible so she didn't have to see that white haired pervert and his weird looking friend who seemed to have it out for Tenten.

"No, it was fine. I just.." Sasuke looked around, peered outside his office door and made sure the coast was clear before continuing. "I think something strange is going on with Itachi and Tenten, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Sasuke, I think you're right. I tried to talk to Tenten about that earlier, but she wouldn't tell me." Ino frowned even more, realizing that there may be something serious going on between her friend and Sasuke's brother.

"Well, if they won't tell us, I guess we'll just have to dig a little deeper." Sasuke placed a soft kiss atop Ino's forehead. "Let's call it a day, huh? What do you say we go home early? We don't have to pick the kids up just yet." He said with low growl and a sultry smirk.

* * *

><p>Tenten paced her home while Tidus was quite occupied with his favorite cartoon, debating on whether or not she would actually have the guts to walk out in Itachi if he really wasn't going to love her like he used to. It wasn't her fault, none of this was but he insisted on acting like it was. So there was really no reason for her to stay. Shehad several places to go. She had plenty of cash to spend on a ritzy hotel for she and Tidus, she could stay with her father, she could even stay with the crazy bitch Sakura. Any of those options sounded better than staying here.<p>

But before she had a chance to go upstairs and pack a few things, her husband walked through the front door. He stopped in the living room and leaned over the couch, placing a kiss on the top of their son's head before walking past Tenten and to the kitchen to pour himself a drink.

Tenten decided that she would suck it up, and try one last time to resolve things. Otherwise she would be walking out those doors and leaving Itachi there at the house to sort through his own mess and that might put things into perspective for him. This was the last thing she wanted. Her flame still burnt bright and hot for him, but it seemed as though the same couldn't be said for him.

Slowly, Tenten walked to the kitchen and looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "You can't avoid me forever."

His dark eyes pierced her with a gaze, and he shook his head. He couldn't muster up the words. He knew that he'd been treating her rather harshly, but there was no way he could fix the damage that had been done by Orochimaru and he should've fucking known. He was beyond angry with himself, he was disgusted by that broken look in her eyes that never used to be there before.

He was not used to his wife being scared, hurt, lost or broken. This was not Tenten. He and Zabuza had not raised her to be such. But Orochimaru ruined her. And he was afraid she might not recover. Perhaps his twisted logic was that if he continued to treat her accordingly she would go back to the normal, tough skinned, angry, feisty woman he knew her as.

The silence drew longer and longer, and finally, she'd had it. "Fine. I understand, you can't look at me the same, sure. I'm tainted. Fuck you, Itachi." She threw her arms up in the air, turned on her heels and grabbed her car keys and walked to the couch.

"Don't you dare take my son." His voice boomed, frightening her to the very core of her being.

Now Tidus was on edge, looking between his parents with wide and terrified eyes.

"Let's go see grandpa, Tidus." Tenten's voice shook as she scooped her boy into her arms and cradled him. "Say bye to daddy."

"B-bye daddy?"

"Tenten!" Itachi warned, walking after them, but Tenten had already snaked through the door and slammed the door in her husband's face.

* * *

><p>Ino had stepped into the shower late that night, rather exhausted from her first day back at work, and having to work extra hard to get the kids to bed because her father had sugared them up throughout the day. She would have to make him pay for that.<p>

The steaming hot water rushed over her tired skin, and she let out a sigh of relief as her blonde hair had been freed from it's captor, and cascaded down her back, all the tension on her scalp being melted away by the warm water pounding on her head.

She heard the door creak open quietly and she saw the talk dark figure she recognized to be Sasuke walk in through the glass door of the shower. She noticed he was shirtless, and watched him rub his sleepy eyes as he approached the toilet.

She giggled to herself, at how comfortable they had gotten with one another. But it donned on her, the night was far from over, and she and Sasuke never did get that round two they were hoping for. She pushed the door to the shower open and stood there staring at him as he looked right back at her sleepily. "Get in here." She ordered.

His dark eyes seemed to still be adjusting to the light in the bathroom, but when they did focus, they enlarged and grew hungry for the naked woman in front of him. He smirked and dropped his pajama bottoms then and there Before walking to the shower and joining her.

She closed the glass door slowly and looked at him with a fierceness in her eyes. Before she knew it, his lips were pressed firmly against hers while her back was being firmly pressed against the cool tile of the shower wall, opposite of where the water was coming from. He grabbed hold of her right thigh firmly, and raised it up, hooking it behind his muscular back.

Ino let out a loud, strangled moan when she felt his already hardened member press firmly against her, and her heart started to pound as they began to make passionate love... Sure to last through the night.


	6. Chapter 6: New Challengers

I know, I know. You're a mad at me for Itachi's behavior, believe me.. I know... Here you go...

"I been livin on the road then again you should know, that's you and me both don't you leave me now."

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 6: New Challengers

* * *

><p>Itachi stared at the door she had just walked out through. Blank. His face was blank, but his heart was torn. What was he doing? How could he just let her walk out? His mind was spinning, he really had been so cruel in her most desperate time of need. What was he to say to fix it this time? What could he do?<p>

Desperately, he rushed out of their home that they had built together, running down the pathway and stopping when he saw her close the door to the back seat after securing Tidus into his car seat.

Those eyes that stared back at him were beyond broken and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he and he had caused more damage to that woman than Orochimaru had. It made him sick, he deserved her walking out on him, but he was too selfish to let her. "Tenten, please don't go." His deep voice cracking just a bit.

She was shocked, to say the least, but maybe a little bit touched. She didn't expect him to come after her so quickly, and this caused a great sense of relief to wash over her. "Why have you been acting like such an asshole?!" She exclaimed, pushing back the tears she knew he despised. But then again, she wanted him to see just how much pain she was in. She was sick, angry, hurt broken and worst of all alone.

"I just couldn't understand why." He choked our, walking down the stepping stones to the sidewalk where she stood. Thankful that Tidus was in the car, and unable to hear what was going on outside of it. "Why you didn't come to me for help? Tenten you knew, you knew that you could ask me for anything, come to me with anything and I would've laid down my life to make sure you were okay, but you didn't!" His onyx colored eyes locked onto hers and they were too, trying desperately to hold it all together.

"You didn't understand! And you never dared to ask until now!" Tenten swallowed her anger, realizing that this was Itachi she was speaking to, and his emotions didn't come out right, ever. "You didn't know that he threatened to hurt Ino, Sasuke, you and Tidus if I said a thing. He would've killed you all!"

Itachi blinked his eyes and stared at his wide in complete shock, he didn't know. He never knew she had been threatened like that, but he should've. It made total sense, Orochimaru was sneaky like that, doing what he had to to get what he wanted, and he had always wanted Tenten. "I-I'm so sorry." He gulped down the painful lump in his throat and approached his wife slowly.

Tenten took a hesitant step back, but she heard the sincerity in his voice, she didn't want to run from him. She needed him, before she spiraled out of control and did something harmful to herself. If this was his apology, she would take it.

"Tenten, please forgive me." He plead, gently holding his arms out to his bewildered and trembling wife.

Suddenly, she rushed to him, and flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He stumbled back a bit, but returned the embrace tightly, refusing to let her go.

"I know my lack of knowledge about the situation doesn't pardon my behavior, Tenten, but believe me, I am truly sorry." He held her body close to his own and stroked her hair, silent tears falling from his eyes. She deserved far better than he.

* * *

><p>The next day at the office, Ino and Sasuke had arrived a little earlier than Itachi and Tenten, which was a little abnormal, but they brushed it off and got a few things done Before Konan and Hidan showed up for work. The two newbies had received emails the night before on their duties for the day, and Ino was currently helping them set up their offices while Sasuke took last minute business call, since Itachi still had yet to show.<p>

The blue haired woman seemed insistent that Ino let her be, so she could get to work promptly. She would set up her personal things later, but for now, she had some more research to do. She hadn't told the blonde girl her reasoning for asking where the big boss was, she had only been a touch curious about it.

Ino didn't like her one bit, she was off, and if she had any contempt against Tenten, which apparently she did, she would never be a friend of Ino's. Still, she shrugged off the matter, hoping Tenten was alright since she was nearly two hours late now. Perhaps she and Itachi had finally made up.

She only dreaded the fact that Sasuke wasn't with her while she had to show the creepy silver haired man to his office. She could feel his strange eyes scrutinizing and perhaps undressing her while she walked down the hallway toward his empty office. Her blonde pony-tail swaying with the motion just as rhythmically as her hips, looking marvelous in that sleek tael colored dress that she had paired with beige heels.

"Here we are!" Ino chimed kindly, despite the fact that this man made her feel all sorts of uncomfortable.

Wild Orchid eyes were fixated on a pair of double D's for a moment before he shook his head and slapped a dumbfounded smile upon his rugged face. "Thank you, beautiful." He walked inside and looked around the bland place, thinking it was in need of some serious.. Girl. He glanced back at her just as she was turning away and bit his lower lip. "Hey blondie, could you help me out with somethin?"

Ino whipped back around and looked at him curiously. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

_Oh fuck! You didn't even think of anything?! Smooth, you fucking bastard_. He scolded himself inwardly. "You think I could see a smile before you go?"

As strange as the request was, Ino plastered on a quick smile before darting back down the hallway to the elevator where she would be going straight to Sasuke's office.

Hidan smirked to himself, sitting at his new desk with nothing but a tall, hot blonde running her long legs through his mind until they got tired out. _This'll be fun. _

* * *

><p>"You're sure you don't want me coming in today?" Tenten looked at her husband curiously as she sat up in bed. She had hoped after they had made up, maybe they would've <em>really<em> made up. But nothing had happened between them since, the incident.

"I think you deserve a day off," he answered as he buttoned up his dress shirt and glanced over at her sleepy figure. After his tie was on and tied, he rushed over to her and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Tenten."

"I love you too," she said with a weak smile. "Have a good day." She whispered before he kissed her lightly on the lips and he was off.

Obviously they still had some making up to do, even though they had already made up yesterday. It has been such a relief to find that he was simply acting out because of his stingy Uchiha Pride that had been damaged. But Tenten hoped deep down in her heart that things could return to normal, and she felt that it would, judging by Itachi's apology yesterday. He had been sincere, genuine and he meant what he said. Tenten trusted him, and trusted they everything would return to the way it was, given a little time.

* * *

><p>Ino couldn't possibly interrupt Sasuke's call, and she had waited outside his office for twenty minutes to tell him about how weird she thought the two new employees were. But she realized after that amount of time, having calmed down a great deal, that she was overreacting. It was silly, they were new, and guys would be guys she supposed. So she went to the break room to make some coffee for she and Sasuke. She was going to have to search for decaf though, because something else, something much more serious than a petty and perverted man was weighing on her mind. Her period was two weeks late.<p>

When she arrived, the blue haired woman, Konan, was sipping a cup of green tea, obviously taking a small break. She waved politely at Konon and proceeded to make the coffee for she and her fiancé.

"So, you plan to marry the younger Uchiha?" The woman's bland voice asked.

After having poured the water into the machine and turning it on, she turned to face the woman who was making an obvious effort to be polite. "Yes, I am." she smiled.

"And that wench, Tenten. She's married to the elder Uchiha?"

"Wench?!" Ino exclaimed. "You're awfully lucky she's not here right now! But you should not call her such a harsh name. She's nothing of the sort." Ino defended, angrily. Now she knew why she didn't like this woman, but she needed to be careful not to start a scuffle, with her current predicament. This was something she was definitely going to have to take to Sasuke.

"She is obviously not pleasing her husband." Konan rolled her brandy eyes and sipped her tea once more. "Well, I shall return to my duties. I'll see you later, blondie." She said with a smirk before leaving the break room and going back to her office to finally set it up.

Itachi Uchiha, lucrative business man, self made billionaire, genius. One problem, he was married. And not just to any woman off the street, his choice in wife had been strategic. It was going to be difficult for her to wedge her way in, but she was absolutely determined. _I'll get my hands on you, Mr. Uchiha, and neither one of us will regret it. _


	7. Chapter 7: Unfurled

Morning. I'll have you know I was up in the wee hours of the night, and early, early morning to have this out to you. I guess I just care so much about you. Look at this, we already have seven chapters. What are we going to do with ourselves? YOU'RE WELCOME

"_I kind of knew you liked the dude from private school/ He's waiting for the time to move/ I knew he had his eyes on you/ He's not the right guy for you/ Don't hate me cause I write the truth/ No I would never lie to you/ But it was never fine to lose you."_

_"I feel like writing a book/ I guess I lied in the hook/ Cause I still love you and I need you by my side if I could/"_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (Yeah I know, you know...)

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 7: Unfurled

* * *

><p>Ino walked into Sasuke's office in a huff, thankful that he was no longer on the phone because she had resolved to barge in anyway. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, almost as though she had been chased there by something rather vicious.<p>

Dark eyes rose from papers on his desk to the panting girl standing before him and he quirked an equally dark brow. "What's going on?" He inquired curiously, sensing something was bugging the blonde.

"You know that new woman who's working for you, the one with the strange colored hair?" Ino asked him quietly.

Sasuke nodded, and motioned with his hand for her to continue telling him what she had come to say.

"She called Tenten a wench.." Ino bit her thumb, not wanting to sound like a complete tattle tale, but also not wanting to keep the information from Sasuke.

_Yesterday she was not so subtly hitting on Itachi, and she calls_ _Tenten a wench today_? "Do you know if there's any past altercations between she and Tenten?" He asked, standing to his feet.

Ino frowned her perfectly pink lips, "I guess I never got that far," she said, sighing.

"Don't sorry, it'll be fine." Sasuke assured with a smile, closing the distance between he and a Ino.

* * *

><p>Itachi had finally come into work, a few hours late. Punctuality was incredibly important to him, but his wife was even more so. He slept in a bit with her, making sure she was okay. She had told him she was seeing a counselor, he wasn't sure at first how he felt about it, but if it helped her. He didn't mind. As long as she didn't drag him along.<p>

"Well I was beginning to worry something might've happened to you." Deidara said with a smug look upon his face as he watched his friend walk by his desk.

"No, nothing's happened." Itachi replied cooly.

"Is Tenten okay?" Deidara knew his place, and he knew he had just overstepped a boundary, but he didn't care. If Tenten was being mistreated, he wouldn't stand for it. And he would do the same for Ino.

Itachi froze, wondering how much Tenten might have told Deidara about what happened. This was not his business, nor was it anyone else's but his and his wife's. But he couldn't sound suspicious either by demanding Deidara to tell him what he knew. He'd find out. "She's doing well, staying home to catch up on some rest today." He answered, still fighting the urge to bark at Deidara and demand that he tell himm exactly what Tenten opened up to him about, but Tenten wouldn't have told him anythihng, right?

"Oh, that's good." Deidara offered him a small smile. "See ya, boss." He dismissed Itachi with a wave before looking back down at his computer and letting out a small sigh. He really didn't know any details, he simply knew that there was a little trouble in paradise of late.

Itachi made his way up to Sasuke's office and he was about to intrude when he thought he heard the sound of a muffled moan, and the sound of things being shifted around. He smirked slyly, realizing exactly what was going on inside that office, and he turned quickly to walk away. He and Tenten had been like that once. He frowned deeply, it had been a while since the two of them even had sex. He didn't want to hurt her, she must've been completely traumatized by that bastard, surely sex was the last thing on her mind. But certainly, the older Uchiha was a little bent out of shape. He sighed quietly, putting it out of his mind and decided to check on the new employees.

Amber eyes darted up when she saw the tall man walk through the door of her office, and she swore up and down that her heart stopped beating. He was certainly a prize, a delectable succulant hunk of meat. Tall, muscular, dark, and mysterious. His eyes were peircing, and his features striking, this Uchiha man could make any woman melt under his gaze, and right now, Konan was doing everything she could to keep herself from becoming a puddle.

"How is everything going?" Itachi asked quietly, looking at her with an inquisitve expression. He found himself curious if the girl's hair was naturally that color of periwinkle, or if she colored it that way. He wouldn't know the first thing about that sort of thing, either way, but it was intriuing.

"It's going well." She gave him a soft, but slightly sultry smile as her eyes trailed up the length of his body and met his. _Target locked. _She thought hungrily to herself. "I think that I may have an interested client based out of Kusagakure, I'll let you know more when I know more, Mr. Uchiha."

He almost found himself insisting that she not call him Mr. Uchiha, but that was a mistake. Everone, including his wife, called him that here. That was highly inappropreate, and he scolded himself for it. "Good, thank you." He said briskly, turning his back to her to check on Hidan.

* * *

><p>Ino pulled her dress down after returning her black lacy panties to their rightful place, and slipping into her stilettos. "Sasuke," She said shakily as she watched him button up his shirt and glance over at her curiously. Her heart pounded, the man was so incredibly sexy, she was almost ready to go at it again, but she was rather tired.<p>

"Yes?" Came his short response.

"I think that I.." Ino gulped, having trouble telling him what she wanted to, for reasons unknown to her.

Sasuke looked at her with a softened expression before he heard his office phone ring, and he knew exactly who it was. He wondered how Itachi would like the fact that the newest employee called his lovely wife a wench, Itachi probably didn't give a shit. Just thinking about it made Sasuke so angry. "What?" He said, after grabbing the phone and holding it up to his ear.

_"Having fun in there?"_

"What the fuck, Itachi!? Are you-"

_"No, I'm not watching you. I heard you. Pervert." _

"Gah, what do you want?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, though he was releived that Itachi hadn't placed a hidden camera somewhere in Sasuke's office. If so, he was in for a real treat.

_"Come up to my office, I need to talk to you."_

Sasuke hung up the phone and gave the blonde a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Ino looked at him and sighed quietly, "I'm proably going to go out and grab some coffee with Deidara. I'll see you around lunch."

Sasuke scooped her into a hug an kissed her quickly. "I'll see you then." He husked before rushing out and toward Itachi's office.

* * *

><p>Ino took this as an opportunity to just bite the bullet and go out and actually buy a pregnancy test. She didn't want to go alone, and Tenten was out of the office, so she would settle for taking her brother instead. She sighed quietly and grabbed her purse, blindly walking out of Sasuke's office before running right into someone and nearly toppling over. She felt her body falling backward in slow motion, until a pair of strong arms caught her, just before she hit the ground.<p>

"Shit, blondie. Your're awfully clumsy!" A low voice rang, and Ino opened her blue eyes only to be met with magenta ones.

"I'm sorry." She gulped, wanting desperately to be out of this man's embrace. Slowly, she found her footing and pulled away from him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, pretty. Just try to be more careful next time. Someone could probably lose a fucking eye." He teased her, and winked at her.

But Ino wasn't pleased with his behavior, or his language. Sasuke and Itachi didn't ever really swear that much. Only when they were angry, or trying to make a point. But overall, they were relatively good guys. This one just seemed bad to the core. "See you around." She said quickly as she made her way down the stairs to Deidara's desk.

_Mhmm, see you around blondie..._

"Deidara," Ino whined quietly like a little sister should, and leaned on his desk givibg him large and pleading eyes she just knew he wouldn't be able to say no to. "Will you please take me to the store?"

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasuke sat across from his brother, tapping his foot below the desk and trying not to feel antsy about whatever it was that Ino was about to tell him.<p>

"I was curious as to how the new recruits are doing?" Itachi looked at his younger brother and for one split second, he felt like he was looking right at himself.

"Shitty." He frowned, waiting for Itachi's reaction.

"Shitty? I don't think so. Konan has already made a contact in Kusagakure." Itachi said, looking at his brother as if to say 'your move'.

"Well you know what Konan also did?" Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "She said your wife is a wench."

Suddenly, anger slowly began to well up inside of Itachi. That was not true, Tenten was far from a wench she was a fucking saint. That woman had put up with so much shit in her life time that she didn't deserve anything but the best and Itachi wasn't even able to give that to her. "Excuse me? Why would she say something like that?"

Sasuke saw it, the flash of fury in his brother's eyes, but he also saw it start to dissipate. "Yep, that's what she said to Ino."

"I won't be part of some catty woman's chatter. But if Konan has a problem with my wife, she can come to me and say it to my face." He warned through gritted teeth.

This is more like it, Sasuke thought to himself. "So what _is_ going on between you and Tenten, have you two made up?"

"We are fine, Sasuke. Drop the subject." Itachi pushed.

Sasuke wasn't going to drop it, not now. He was sure that Itachi was hiding something from him. And he was determined to figure it out, and so was Ino. They were concerened for their family. "Itachi, tell me! Stop hiding everything from me just because you think I can't handle it!" He snapped.

"It's not that I don't think you can't handle it, I know you can't ." Itachi barked.

"Stop it! Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!? All this strange behavior from you started happening right after we dropped Orochimaru as a contact, does he have something to do with this?" Sasuke hissed, angrily. Things had certainly escilated quickly and grown heated in a mannor of seconds. But like a great man once said, that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano.

_Intuitive and observant little shit.. _"Fine," Itachi swallowed that pill called pride and he stood up. "Orochimaru was the one that killed our parents, and so I killed him. Happy?" There was absolutely no way he would let anyone know of the horrors that Orochimaru had done to Tenten, that was just not something you tell people, family or not, casually.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. All this time he had spent wondering who would've murdered his family in cold blood, but now... And now that he thought of it, he knew exactly what was wrong. He was in the car after that whole incident had happened. He knew that Itachi killed Orochimaru why did he buy the lie that they 'dropped' him as a client, but he didn't know why Orochimaru had Tenten. How foolish he had been for not piecing it together sooner.

"Itachi, he hurt Tenten.. Didn't he?"

"Don't provoke me," Itachi looked down, and suddenly he looked sick.

Sasuke stood in a panic, glaring at his brother. "Why the fuck have you been treating her so badly then?! Oh my God, Itachi!" His fists balled up tightly, and he could hardly even look at Itachi. "Orochimaru raped her, and yo-"

"Stop talking." Itachi warned, looking back up at his brother.

That was it, Sasuke lept over the desk and swung his left fist hard, making contact with his brother's right cheek, causing him to stumble backward. Sasuke didn't stop there, finding his feet, he grabbed Itachi's shirt and yanked it, bringing his brother closer before punching him again, earning him a one way ticket to pain.

Itachi growled and shoved his little brother off of him before punching him right in the stomach, causing Sasuke to double over in pain. He'd punched him so hard, he was gasping. "This isn't your business!"

"Tenten needs you!" He said between gasps, holding his stomach painfully before finally standing up straight. "You're an asshole if you think she can deal with that type of trauma on her own."

Itachi looked away, blinking away something that looked to like a tear. His little pesky brother was absolutely right. Tenten did need him. He was so foolish, he was just so angry. Angry with himself for not protecting Tenten like he always vowed he would. She'd belonged to him since she was a mere teen. That was his job, his sole responsibilty to her was to keep her safe and he had absolutely done the opposite. He blamed himself for what happened to her, and he couldn't deal with the truth and the fact that he had failed her.

"You can still fix it, Itachi. But you can't blame yourself."

He looked at his little brother for a moment before walking over to him briskly, for a moment Sasuke thought that he was going to be beaten, but instead, his body went riged when he felt his brother's arms wrap around him.

_Surely he's gone mad._ Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly, ever so slowly returned the embrace, eyes wide and body still stiff. Itachi was not an affectionate man, not when it came to Sasuke or anyone other than Tenten and Tidus, so needless to say, the guesture frightened Sasuke a little. But he was glad that Itachi had finally broken down. "Will you go home, and fix the mess you made between you and Tenten?"

"Yes, I will." He let go of his brother and struggled to form the words, "Th.." He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked so wide, and puffed out his chest. "Ah, well you're welcome!"

"Don't get prideful." Itachi teased, ruffling his little brother's hair. "I can still kick your ass."

* * *

><p>Ino stared down at the third pregnancy test she had taken. The first two had been positive, but the last one she had taken was negative. She couldn't possibly know what that might mean, and she didn't feel like drinking any more lemon water. Sighing exhasperated, she tossed the last test into the trash with the others and fixed her dress before washing her hands and walking back out of the bathroom to Deidara who was happily reading a magizine about sexy and tattooed women.<p>

"What are you reading, you pervert?" Ino frowned at her brother's actions, and apparently she had startled him, because he dropped it quickly.

"Well, what's the diagnosis, doc?" He asked cutely, tilting his head to the side.

"The first two tests I took came out positive," She started as they made their way out of the drug store. "But the last one was negative, I'm just really confused."

"Hm," Deidara frowned. "Maybe you should go to the doctor and find out for sure, but with the two positive tests, I'm fairly certain that means you are."

Ino wasn't really sure how she felt about it. A third child? This could be difficult. She thought by now that Tenten and Itachi would be trying to catch up to them. And what if she happened to conceive twins yet again? Could she even handle that? She couldn't be sure. "You're right." Her soft voice cracked a little. "I'll make a doctor's appointment."


	8. Chapter 8: Desperation and Dirty Deeds

Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about this chapter! You're probably going to be angry with me... EEP! I-I love you though... I'm hiding now!

_"I dont love you baby, I don't need you baby, I don't want you no, anymore... I'm frightened to think/ If I depend on cider and drink/ and lightning a spliff I fall into a spiral and its/ Just hiding my misguiding thoughts that I'm trying to kill! And I'll be writing my will before I'm 27/ I'll die from a thrill/ Go down in history as just a wasted talent.."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs **A/N** I STILL have an inclination to write INTERNAL affairs there

Chapter 8: Despiration and Dirty Deeds

* * *

><p>Ino climbed into Deidara's car sighing to herself. What was she to do if she were really pregnant? Sure she would be happy but she would also be quite stressed with three children, and God only knew what she would do if it were twins again. However, she resolved not to tell Sasuke until she was absolutely sure it was a fact. So she would make a doctors appointment as soon as she got the chance.<p>

The two had driven off together in silence when Ino gasped loudly. "Oh shit!"

"What?!" Deidara had been so startled he nearly swerved off the road.

"I forgot that I have to pick up the twins at one because dad's taking Rin on a fancy lunch date. And I needed to get Tenten the booking and accounts for last month so she could file them. Shit, shit, shit! She's gonna kill me!" Ino wasn't normally a forgetful girl, but she had just gotten back into the swing of things, and not knowing for certain if she was pregnant or not was scrambling her brain just a bit.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drop you by your car and you can go pick up the rascals and I'll take the paperwork to Tenten. Itachi said she was staying home today." Deidara offered, hoping to goodness he didn't get in trouble for swinging by her house while Itachi wasn't home. But his sister was in a predicament, and he was happy to oblige. That's of course, what big brothers were for, and ever since finding out about their relation, he wanted to do everything in his power to be there for her.

"Oh Deidara, that would be so awesome thank you!" Ino chimed thankfully. She and Deidara had grown increasingly close after finding one another, and Ino was so thankful for him. He really was the big brother she always wanted but never had, and they made up for lost time. It was nice to have him around, she felt like she could share every detail of her life with him. He always had good, sound avice even though he didn't admit it, and he played the perverted idiot card well. But deep down, Deidara was an amazing man who deserved nothing but happiness.

It didn't take them long to get back to Uchiha Enterprises, and once Ino handed Deidara the paperwork for Tenten, Ino shot off a quick text to Sasuke notifying him where she was off to, and headed to her father's place to pick up the kiddos.

She drove in silence for a while, contemplating creative ways to break the news to Sasuke when she knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. There was always the cute cake option, the pregnancy test in a gift box... She couldn't be sure but all the thoughts about a possible baby reminded her to make a doctors appointment as soon as they could take her.

One hand held firm to the steering wheel of the car while the other gently grazed her flat stomach. She felt her heart flutter in excitement. Maybe another baby wouldn't be so bad after all. After all, Josiah and Skylar were getting so big, she was beginning to miss that baby stage. And she missed the feeling of pregnancy itself.

She did worry, that Sasuke might take the news the wrong way. He had been so busy recently because of work, that he might not have the time and energy for any more children. He barely had enough time with Josiah and Skylar as it was. But Ino also had faith in Sasuke, he'd been nothing but good to she and those children, there was absolutely no reason to believe he would be anything different to a new one. He was a suburb father, doting, gentle and kind. So unlike what Sasuke was aroud anyone other than she or those kids. It was certainly a paridox, but she loved every minute of it.

Sighing nostalgically, she pulled up to her father'a house and threw the car into park. She had been so very thankful that Inoichi had made the move to Konoha a few months back. even though it had been for Rin, It made it quite convenient especially when she needed a baby sitter.

* * *

><p>Deidara's heart was pounding as he drove to the Uchiha mansion, where Tenten was likely to be alone. At least Tidus would be there to make things a little less awkward. But why had she kissed him like that the other day? She'd caused his feelings for Sakura to be more than a bit shaken up. He knew that in all reality he would probably never stop blaming himself and beating himself up for losing her.<p>

When he got to their lucrative home and parked in front, slowly gathering the papers and walking up the driveway on shaking legs. _Why the hell am I so nervous?!_ He gulped down a lump in his throat.

He had finally come up to the door, and was just about to knock when it swung open and Tenten stood there with a bewildered smile upon her face. "H-hey." He smiled back. "I have some paperwork that my kid sister forgot to bring by, hope you're not too angry with her."

She had been surprised to see him, and regretted the fact that she was wearing zero make up, and a pair of short pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt that hung loosely off of her right shoulder. "Oh," she laughed it off. "Oh boy, I had almost forgotten."

"I bet you were hoping she would forget so you would have some time to yourself, hm?" Deidara teased.

"Well, I've been having a little too much of that recently." She frowned subtly before stumbling forward and right into Deidara's chest as her toddler ran right into her legs from behind. "Ah!"

Deidara instinctively dropped the papers all over their front step in order to catch Tenten. "Woah!" He said, with a light chuckle and an even lighter blush.

Tenten's nose took her on a walk down memory lane as she smelled his familiar cologne while her body was so close to his. Clearing her throat, she atood up straight and rested her hand atop Tidus's head and blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Tidus that wasn't very nice." She said, looking down at her not so innocent looking child.

"No, I'm sorry, I dropped all of the paperwork and it's all screwed up." Deidara knelt down and began scooping up the papers. "I'll help you sort them out."

"I suppose you'll have to." Tenten replied with a smile and a shake of the head. "Come inside, I'll make us some tea."

* * *

><p>Ino had gotten the twins from her father's and as usual, they were sugared up. There was just no way she could deal with them on her own in the frazzled state she was in, so she stopped by the office to pick see if Sasuke could come home, only to find out that be couldn't and that he had to stay and close up since Itachi was about to leave, and Deidara had gone MIA.<p>

She frowned to herself as she walked out of the front doors of the building, when she noticed Hidan leaning against the wall, taking a long drag off of a cigarette that was close to being burnt out. She shuttered and turned her nose up at the stench.

"Hey blondie," He smirked as he looked her up and down unashamedly. "You got somewhere to be?"

"I'm taking my kids home."She answered briskly, stepping down from the sidewalk and walking toward her car. She was in a hurry, as the twins were in the car waiting for her.

"You seem kinda lonely, boss man too busy to take care of your.. Needs." He had emphasized that last word way too much, so much that it made Ino cringe just a little before she whipped around and glared at him.

"He's got a business to run, asshole. And you should probably get to work before you wind up fired!" She spat, turning back around and grabbing the handle of her car door.

"You know, I like my women feisty. And you, blondie, you've got that whole 'don't fuck with me' vibe going on," His lips twisted into a devilish and ungodly smirk. "And that's all I wanna do."

"Disgusting! Don't be so forward and gross, especially to a woman who is clearly taken. Take a hint buddy: not interested!" She yelled before getting into her car and slamming the door closed.

The silver haired man only continued to smirk to himself, it certainly wouldn't be long before he got his hands on her, all over her.

* * *

><p>Deidara couldn't really believe he was in Itachi's house, alone with his wife and child, but he also couldn't believe how sweet his child was. But that had to have come from Tenten.<p>

They had sifted through all of the paperwork that had been strewn about, and Tenten had made some tea and was refilling the cups while Deidara chatted with her little one.

"Are you serious? What happens to Nemo?!" Deidara asked the small boy in shock as he spun the tail of a clown fish who tragically got separated from his father. "Does he ever find his dad?!" He realized how silly he sounded when he said it, but boy Tidus was eating it all up.

"Of course he does!" The boy said with a giggle and a smile. Deidara recognized that smile as his mother's. "You're silly mister Deidei!"

"I'm silly? Here you are tellin me a story about fish and I'm the silly one? Nah, that's you buddy!" He teased, coaxing yet another giggle from the toddler.

"Mommy," Tidus chimed happily, trotting up to his mother in the kitchen. None of them had heard the front door open, so fixated on Tidus and his cuteness. "I like mister Deidei."

Tenten hadn't really seen her child to take to someone so much quite that fast, it was more than obvious that he liked Deidara, he didn't need to tell her. But her heart was warmed at her child's tenderness. "Me too, buddy." She smiled fondly down at her sleepy boy. "Looks like you tired him out."

"What the hell is going on here?" Came Itachi's hot and angry voice asked as he had stumbled upon quite a touching and gut wrenching scene. Deidara and Tenten playing house in _his_ home with _his_ son.

* * *

><p>Ino got home quickly, her mind in a tizzy over what that perverted man and what he had said. The audacity! She was Sasuke's woman! And he knew it, she had made it loud and clear. Why hadn't he taken the hint? Maybe he was sadistic, maybe he wanted only what he knew was forbidden fruit. Either way, the man had her feeling rather infuriated.<p>

She had gotten the twins inside, fed and bathed and they were both laying on the floor in the living room, sleepily watching a movie before bed time. She had made dinner a little over an hour ago, and finally her fiancé walked in.

He seemed weary, exhausted and a little frustrated but a smile spread across his face when he saw her singing along redundantly to the movie Sasuke swore his children had seen thirty thousand times. "Hey,"

"Daddy!" Both of his children chimed as they got up from the floor and wobbled over to him, hugging each of his legs.

Sasuke chuckled lightly, and patted their heads and smiled. "Hey you little rascals."

Ino wasn't sure if she should spring the news to Sasuke that Hidan had been absolutely appalling, and his behavior was way out of line or if she should just let him unwind. He'd had a heavy load placed on his shoulders after gaining an entire half of the company. Sighing inwardly, she decided she would keep it to herself.

Sasuke looked at Ino and noticed immediately that something was weighing on her mind, but soon his kiddos were tugging at his pant legs and whining for him to play. He shot Ino a sweet, sympathetic look before walking to the living room, both children attached to his legs and playfully shaking them off.

Ino wasn't angry, she was more than happy to watch Sasuke be a father to her children, as a matter-of-fact, it was quite attractive. She'd have to act on those feelings later when the kids had gone to bed.

* * *

><p>Tenten stood there, jaw agape as she looked at her furious husband. It hadn't been what he thought it was, but obviously there wouldn't be a problem if he understood the situation.<p>

"Go put Tidus to bed." Itachi's voice was firm, but not harsh enough to be alarming to poor Tidus who was already a little shaken up. He gave Tenten a look that said she had better do what he asked, or else.

Happily, Tenten obliged. She didn't need her son seeing what was about to go down. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him upstairs, praying under her breath that Itachi would't kill Deidara.

"What are you doing with my wife, and my son? I didn't invite you. Did she?" Itachi demanded for an answer, anger written all over his stern face.

"No, Itachi she didn't." Deidara stood up slowly, almost like he were facing a wild animal. He was careful not to make any sudden movements, as to not provoke the beast into attack mode.

"Then why are you here?" Itachi's voice got lower as his eyes narrowed. He didn't like what he had heard just as he was walking in. His son liked Deidara, and so did Tenten. He could be reading too much into the situation, but given the history between Deidara and his wife, there was good reason for speculation.

"Ino asked me to bring some paperwork by that she had forgotten to give to Tenten, that's it. Nothing happened Itachi, I'm with Sakura, remember?" Deidara plead, hoping that would quell the beast just enough.

"Get out of my house." Itachi commanded, blatantly, and unmoving.

Deidara didn't hesitate to bolt right out right out that door, but he was reluctant about it because he was leaving Tenten there alone with the angriest Itachi he had ever seen.

Itachi closed the front door after the vermin had exited his home and he locked it with a flick of the wrist.

Then he turned his attention to the stairwell, jealousy and rage rushing through the veins in his body, being pumped further into his bloodstreem by his rapidly beating and angry heart. Tenten belonged to him, she was his. Not anyone else's. And he was determined to let everyone know, including Tenten herself.

He walked up the stairs in a huff, rounding the corner just as Tenten had walked out of their son's room and silently closed the door behind her. She let out a gasp when she saw him towering over her. "It-Itachi." She whispred through trembling lips before she felt him wrap his arms around her firmly and pressed his lips violently against hers.

Tenten stood there for a moment, shocked and unable to process what was happening around her but she felt her body stiffen, and her heart rate quicken before he shoved her against the opposite wall and ripped his t-shirt she donned, clean off her body. Her body shuddered under his touch, and she heard him growl lowly in her ear before placing kisses on her neck and groping at her breasts hungrily.

For a moment, he hesitated as his lips brushed over the scar on her neck that had been left by the man whom he detested more than satan himself, but it only made him want her more. He had a deep seeded need to reclaim Tenten as his own, for once and for all.

Tenten didn't protest, but she didn't recprocate either. She was in a trance, her mind was hazy. Soon her shorts had hit the floor, and her body was pinned against the wall even more as his body was firmly pressed against hers. The pressure subsided momentarily when he stepped back to remove his shirt. Her chocolate eyes traced the scar on his muscuar chest, reminded of the pain she endured when she almost lost him, but her thoughts were cut short when his mouth was fiercely atop hers, his tongue hungrily begging for entry into her mouth.

Slowly, she opened her mouth and soon she felt his warm tongue explore her mouth lustfully and furiously before he picked her up off of the ground and whisked her away to the bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot, and closed it with his back before walking to the bed and sloppily tossing her down, eyes drinking in her each and every detail.

Tenten hadn't seen him this way for a very long time. Itachi was not a gentle lover to begin with, but this was a little much for him. She just assumed that since it had been such a long time, he was desperate for sex, and she didn't blame him, but he was almost... frightening her.

His pants hit the floor and he climbed over her, fingertips trailing up her abdomen before dipping back down and yanking her blue satin panties down off and off of her body with one swift and smooth motion. His lips were glued to her skin, kissing every inch of her neck, jawline, and chest. One of his hands entertained and squeezed her breasts firmly while the other parted her thighs and began to rub her between her legs.

She arched her back in response, and fought off the urge to remember any of the horrific things that Orochimaru had done to her, she tried to remember that this was Itachi. But it was hard when she couldn't see his face, it almost felt the same. Long black hair, muscular body and a hungry desire to be dominant.

Soon, his fingers plunged roughly into her body, and his mouth trailed over her right breast before he bit down on her nipple, taking it between his teeth and letting out a strangled moan.

Tenten let out a sharp cry of pain, that only increased Itachi's hunger for her. He removed his boxers and withdrew his slender fingers from her aching body and placed both palms on each of her thighs and spread her legs again. She looked up at him with a flicker of terror, passion and pleasure in her earthen eyes before he was completely inside of her, thrusting rapidly and roughy while he pinned her wrists above her head.

* * *

><p>Finally, the kids were asleep, kitchen was cleaned, dinner had been consumed and the toys that had been strewn across the floor. Ino had grown tired, weary from the long day and in desperate need of sleep. She had lost sight of their dog, and her fiance', mindlessly walking to the bedroom in a daze, disrobing and tossing her clothing from the day into the hamper in the corner of the room. She stood there staring at the nealy made bed until she felt Sasuke's arms wrap around her waist and trail seductively down her bare thighs.<p>

She truthfully wasn't sure she was really even in the mood for sex anymore, she was ratr exhausted, but when she felt his hand snake between her legs and slowly tease her, her pleasure grew and she found herself shoving her ass into his hips. That's when she felt how aroused he was.

Sasuke placed soft kisses upon he bare shoulders, using his free hand to brush the blonde hair away from her neck, causing her to shudder a bit. He continued to tease her, smirking to himself at how aroused she was becoming. Suddenly, he pressed on her back, causing her to bend over and rest her hands on the bed and she let out a small yel[ when he slapped her ass playfully.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the intense glare she shot him before her cheeks pinked with a blush. He smirked again and slowly he pulled her panties down around her ankles before pulling his own boxers down and he came up behind her again, earning him a gasp from Ino. Once more, she pushed herself against him, eagerly. This earned her a moan from him before he abruptly entered her, grabbing hold of her hips firmly.

Her blue eyes widened largely as he proceeded to thrust himself in and out of her body, teasingly almost. His strong hands reached around her body and squeezed both of her breasts as he continued with his motions. Ino threw her head back and bit her lower lip in pleasere before she lunged forward on the bed and turned her body around, laying on her back, her legs spred wide as an open invitation for him to follow her lead.

And he happily obliged as he climbed over her, hovering there for a moment before thrusting into her once more, trailing kisses along her creamy neck that was a little moist with perspiration. Her blonde hair was a tangly mess along their bedspread and she looked so delectable then. He groaned loudly, groping at her breasts when she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to thrust deeper inside of her. "Fuck.." He growled lowly.

* * *

><p>Itachi withdrew from his wife, coming down from his high of rage and jealousy, looking down at her with wide onyx eyes almost questioning himself on what the hell he had just done to his wife. He didn't mean to, he couldn't really control it. He'd wanted to wait to make sure she was okay with it, after all she had been awfully traumatized by that.. he didn't even want to think about it.<p>

Her lips were a little swollen and red from all the kisses he had stolen, and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she lay there, panting and staring up at her. Her body shook now and then with tremors that lasted but a few moments each time. She had yet to really process what had just happened. She was a little shocked, but at the same time, a little relieved. She had hoped that they would come back to this again and that's precicely what had happened. It wasn't quite the way she had expected it, but then again this was Itachi and his behavior couldn't be predicted at times. Her body was shocked, she felt as though she couldn't budge. She simply lay there, staring back into those piercing eyes.

Guilt and remorse welled up within Itachi and slowly, he lay on his back beside his wife, and stared up at the ceiling in search for some type of appology, or anything he could offer that might comfort her a little. His eyes subtly glanced at her form, she was still and silent, and he felt like a complete asshole.

Sighing inwardly, he ran his fingers through his thick, silky hair, unable to offer her any type of solace. He swollowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes tightly, angry with himself for his actions. He hoped that she would understand, it wasn't like they had never had sex before. This was Itachi and Tenten, before his heart condition, sex was an every day occurrence. Yes, he knew that the circumstances were extremely different now, and he was quite out of line, but surely she understood that underneath it all he was just a man with urges and desires? _You idiot. _He scolded inwardly to himself as he gritted his teeth and tried to put it out of his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: I trust you Apologies

One long! One short! Sorry everyone. Love you. No lemons for you! I might've overdone it last time. Forgive me. I'm sloppy and I'm a mess.

_"It's only therapy, my thoughts just get ahead of me/Eventually I'll be fine I know that it was never meant to be/Either way I guess I'm not prepared, but I'll say this/These things happen for a reason and you can't change shit/Take my apology, I'm sorry for the honesty/But I had to get this off my chest"_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

External Affairs

Chapter 9: I trust You/ Apologies

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay there with Ino in his arms deep in thought. His mind had been racing ever since he had that confrontation with Itachi about what had happened to Tenten. He found himself wondering what he would've done if something like that had occurred to Ino, and he didn't know what he would do. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't imagine the thought of someone as repulsive as Orochimaru laying a single finger on her, or harming a single hair on her pretty blonde head.<p>

He glanced down at her sleeping form, watching her peaceful face as she rested. What would he have done? He found himself pulling her body closer to his instinctively, unable to comprehend his brother's behavior toward Tenten before. Itachi was a complex man, yes, but his coldness had been unnecessary, and irrational. Regardless of the fact that he was working through his own issues. His brows narrowed and his lips contorted into a frown as an involuntary sigh escaped them.

Ino stirred cutely on his chest, moaning quietly and opening her sleepy blue eyes. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked him, looking up at him with knowing eyes. It didn't take a scientist to know when something was wrong with an Uchiha man, it took an expert who had been around long enough to distinguish and interpret what the different sighs they released meant. This one meant something was troubling him.

He frowned even more, for one he had woken her up, and two now he had to tell her te truth. And she wasn't going to like it, and she probably wouldn't look at her friend the same. He couldn't just lie to Ino, it wasn't fair. Aside from that, Ino had been greatly concerned for her friend and she deserved to know the reason. "Today," He started as he gently rubbed the silky skin of her bare arms. "I found out what was going on between Tenten and Itachi."

Ino's eyes widened and her ears perked a bit. For one, Sasuke had only recently begun to open up and share things with her, and two she was eager to know the details of what was going on. "Well, what was it?" She inquired curiously, her body drawing even closer to his with his warm and gentle touches.

"Do you remember that strange business partner that we had not too long ago, Orochimaru? I don't know how much of him you happened to see, but he was in the office a few times." Sasuke asked, his eyes now fixated on the strange grooves in the ceiling as he tried to think of how to word his next statement.

"Yeah, I definitely remember seeing him." Ino shuddered at the thought. But she couldn't be sure where this was headed. Had Tenten cheated on Itachi with that creep? There was no way. She continued to listen intently, waiting to hear what he had to do with the wedge that had been driven between Tenten and Itachi.

"He um," Sasuke removed his hand from Ino's arm and scratched his head nervously. "He always had a strange infatuation with Tenten, and the ultimate insult to a man of high stature and importance is.." He struggled to find the words, this was a rough thing to tell a girl who hadn't grown up around the hard facts of the life and culture of a criminal. "Is to take advantage of that man's wife."

Ino's heart shattered as soon as she heard him say it, he didn't have to go into detail for her to understand what had happened to her friend. And now that she knew, she felt so sick to her stomach. "Oh God, no!"

Sasuke felt for Ino, he knew how upsetting the news must be to her. He also hoped to goodness that she wouldn't feel scared, because he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. "He did more than that," Sasuke admitted slowly. "He had kidnapped her, and had her for almost a week. God only knows what he did."

Ino quaked, pushing herself closer to Sasuke if at all possible. "That's so unfair! Oh poor Tenten!"

Sasuke tried to quell her anger, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "It turns out, that he was also the man who murdered my parents." He admitted begrudgingly.

"Oh, Sasuke." Ino gasped, remembering the horror story he had told her about his parents. How he'd never found their murderer, and how their deaths hadn't ever been avenged.

"Itachi killed him." Sasuke stated coldly, trying to quell his own emotions. That part was another issue in and of itself. He was thankful the bastard was gone, but regretted the fact that he hadn't been a part of it, let alone see it happen.

"Sasuke, Itachi murdered a man?" Ino asked with a shaking voice. Her heart found itself skipping beats. Just what kind of man was Itachi? And was Sasuke anything like him?

Once again, Sasuke remembered just how innocent this girl was. She still had a lot of things to learn about this lifestyle. It wasn't all glitz and glam, it was actually mostly bloody hands that were washed with cash flow. "It wouldn't be the first time. But the reason Tenten and Itachi were struggling so much was because Tenten hadn't told him what was going on. Because Orochimaru had been seeing her secretly for some time. Aside from that, I think he felt like he had failed her. He's never let anything bad happen to her, always been there to protect her."

"Just like you are for me," Ino whispered.

Sasuke nodded to her, "Yes. But he couldn't be this time. So be blamed himself. And Itachi and I, well I suppose you know, aren't very good at expressing how we feel. He's worse than me when it comes to that kind of thing. So he went off the deep end and started neglecting her because he felt that bad."

"Oh, he sounds like quite a troubled man. God, I still can't believe what happened to Tenten. Are they okay now?" Ino looked up at Sasuke with hopeful glistening eyes.

"I sent him home early to make it right with her.. We kind of got into a little fight."

"A fight?!"

"It's okay, Ino. No one got hurt." Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Ino," he said in a much more serious tone. "I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. I'll do what ever it takes to protect you. I don't want this to scare you."

Up until that point, Ino hadn't really contemplated the fact that that could've been her. But at the same time, she trusted Sasuke whole heartedly. And she knew that what he told her was true.

* * *

><p>Itachi had lay there silently for a moment, but he couldn't let things go left unsaid, but apparently, neither could Tenten because she beat him to the punch when it came to speaking first after their little tango.<p>

"Wh-what is wrong with you, Itachi?!" She finally spat, looking at him with a strange look in her chocolate eyes.

"Tenten, you're still my wife, do you remember that?" He snapped back. He had intended to apologize, and try to treat her kindly until she had abruptly erupted, anger spewing everywhere like detrimental molten lava scalding their already strained relationship.

"And I hadn't expected my husband to act so viciously!"

"Tenten," Itschi sat up in the bed and shot her a serious and fiery gaze. "You belong to me. You're my wife. I don't understand why you have to parade yourself around Deidara, and invite him into our home without my consent. For God's sake, he's head over heels in love with you! You didn't think he would make a move?!"

"You didn't even give either of us a chance to explain why he was here in the first place. Aside from that I know exactly how he feels about me, and he knows exactly how I fee-"

Itachi's expression hardened significantly. "How _do_ you feel?" He growled through gritted and angry teeth.

"How I feel about you. He knows exactly how I feel about you, asshole!" She let out a grunt of complete and utter frustration. "I love you too much, to my detriment. It's a flaw. Itachi I am head over heels for you, and you have been nothing but cruel lately." She choked and pushed away tears. "He came by to drop some papers off to me, and I got him some tea. That's it. Nothing happened, I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you." She turned her head to look at him, his face was slowly softening. "Are you really that stupid and naive to believe that Deidara of all people would be the one to snatch me away from you? Where is your self-confidence?!"

Itachi blinked his onyx eyes as her words cut through him like a knife, she was right. Were his actions simply because of a lack of confidence in himself? Most likely, he'd lost a lot of pride when he had failed to protect her before. He was still sorting through so much because of that. It was driving him absolutely mad! He wanted it all back, he wanted his wife back, his confidence back, and everything else that went along with that. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, slowly and gently cupping Tenten's aggravated face in his hand.

Her desires were the same as his, and certainly things wouldn't be patched up overnight, but she saw the look in his eye. Like something she had said resonated with him. She leaned into his touch, reluctant at first, but she found comfort in his gentleness. She was about to speak once more, but he spoke again first.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you then. I should've known something was wrong. And all this time I've been so fucking a-angry at myself," he choked absolutely disgusted with himself for feeling the urge to cry. "I've been angry at myself for not being able to stop what happened to you. I couldn't see it coming, I was so blind."

Tenten hadn't known that he was blaming himself for what happened, at least not this severely, the man was on the brink of tears and although she'd seen it a few rare times, he was absolutely in no way a cryer or an emotional man. That's why his anger was always so extreme. Because he couldn't handle any other feeling, or at least he wouldn't allow himself to. So of course it all began to make sense.

Itachi hadn't acted out tonight solely because he was a man, her husband or horny. He'd done it for multiple reasons, jealousy being the first, empty jealousy at that. To be jealous of Deidara was simply illogical. And the second reason being they he was reclaiming her as his own. The last man whom has touched her was a dead snake like sociopath, who had taken what was rightfully Itachi's.

"Don't blame yourself," She finally whispered as she slowly reached up and wiped the tears that he would deny fervently away with her thumbs. "I should've trusted you enough to have told you. None of this would've happened if I had."

"Don't blame yourself either, it's my job as your husband to protect you." He frowned sadly, "and I failed."

"Itachi Uchiha, you have never once failed me in your entire life." She assured softly.

Itachi felt a huge sense of relief wash over him and he slowly lay down in the bed next to his wife and took her into his arms gently. He smiled subtly when be felt her snuggling up to him just like she used to. One of her legs between his as she lay on her left side, right arm draped over his scarred chest and her head somewhere in the middle of his chest and right shoulder. "I love you." He said quietly, his voice still shaking a little.

"I love you too, Itachi." She said, a faint smile finally making it's way upon her face.


	10. Chapter 10:Resolutions and Resolve

Hey there readers! Thanks for the reviews! I sooo appreciate them! Please, by all means, Don't stop! You encourage me to continue! Thank you Ember-Elric-X and Princesshyuuga01 for the continued encouragement and allowing me to bounce my ideas off of you. I love you both so very much. ENJOY!

_"Cause honey your soul could never grow old it's evergreen. And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory. I'm thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of the hand. Me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 10:Resolutions and Resolve

* * *

><p>The queen bee had arrived, walking into Uchiha Enterprises with her brunette head held high. Something between she and her husband had been resolved last night, something she though was lost forever. Now she felt at peace, unstoppable even. The wounds that Orochimaru had left her with were finally beginning to close, rather than rot on her body as she tried to self medicate. What she needed was Itachi then, and finally the stubborn man had come around in some type of jealous passion that she hadn't seen since they had first gotten together. He was the love of her life, and he had always been there for her. Those actions, his coldness toward her had only been because of his own foolish pride and sorrow. He had been so guilty, blaming himself for the unspeakable things done to her.<p>

But that was in the past, and the Uchiha King and Queen were moving past it finally, for once and for all. She smoothed out her sleek, grey dress that hugged her hips with black cut-outs on the sides. Her auburn curls bounced as she walked, shinning brilliantly when the light hit them. She had her sunglasses plastered to her face, leaving them on as she walked into the building, she was once more herself. Tenten Uchiha, baddest bitch in all of Konoha.

Deidara averted his eyes, trying not to stare directly into her light, something had obviously snapped Tenten back into her normal, demanding and wonderful self. Maybe it had been Itachi. Regardless, he knew they had made up. He cursed to himself, almost feeling down about that fact.

It wasn't fair of him to trail Sakura along in a loveless relationship while his heart belonged to someone else. And what was worse was that he captor of his heart was married to the boss of the company he worked for and had a child with him. He screwed things up so badly back then, he wished more than anything he could take it back. They'd probably be married by now, she would be the feather weight champion of all time, and maybe they'd have a few children of their own. Kirt and Courtney had it better.

He thought he was falling for Sakura, until he fell for Tenten yet again. What a pitiful imp he was. Sheepishly, he offered her a smile and a wave and she was off to her office, and he dropped his blonde head onto his desk in defeat.

Tenten wasn't really the most punctual woman, that was one of the benefits of being Itachi's wife. She showed up whenever she wanted. Most of the employees had been there at work for over an hour. But Sasuke and Itachi could dish out the orders and Tenten could enforce them later on.

Mrs. Uchiha walked down the hallway toward Itachi's office humming lightly, excited to bid him a good morning. Just as she was about to open the door, it opened up and out at her, and a certain blue-haired woman emerged.

She was wearing an impossibly tight fitting black leather high-waisted skirt, with a flowy burgundy top with a plunging neckline. She had dangling earrings that were longer than her hair, simple silver chains connected to a small stud in each earlobe. When Konan spotted Tenten, a scowl made it's way upon her normally emotionless face.

Tenten had absolutely no problem returning that scowl, doing her best to keep her anger down as she tried not to demand an explanation from Konan. _What a slut! _She thought to herself as she looked at the woman's poor choice of clothing. She was practically begging for attention. Now Tenten knew better than to think her husband would ever stoop so low, but that certainly didn't mean that a bitch wouldn't try. Have you seen her husband? Before an angry accusation arose, the white haired man that had been hired on the same time as Konan emerged from Itachi's office as well. All of the rage that had been welling up within Tenten's bloodstream had simmered down when she saw him exit the office behind her.

It must've been some mind of debrief, the reason that they had been in her husbands office. Regardless of what it was, Tenten was just thankful that it hadn't been only Konan. She began to understand how Itachi must've felt last night, and her cheeks pinked subtly as she recalled the events that had taken place.

Before she thought further about it, she greeted the two new employees as kindly as she could, not wanting to seem rude just standing there daydreaming about her husband's actions that night. Her brown eyes watched the two figures leave and enter the elevator before she walked into her husband's office.

A pair of black pooling orbs ran up the length of a slender pair of legs and even further to a curvaceous body clad in class and sophistication. A smile crept it's way onto the Uchiha's lips as he drank the intoxicating sight in in all of it's glory. She seemed different, bright. Her countenance even was drastically different.

Tenten laid her chocolate eyes on his, and sighed contently. Things were finally getting back to normal between them. "Hey there handsome." She said with a subtle smirk.

* * *

><p>Ino had been working on balancing a few new accounts for Itachi. This was a new task for her, but Tenten had shown her the ropes before, she could definitely handle it. She kind of enjoyed the mindless numbers and tallying, it kept her brain from wondering too far into all the worth and anxiety she felt about her upcoming doctor's appointment.<p>

Still, she hadn't told Sasuke about her suspicions about being pregnant again, but she was waiting until she knew for sure. And what she also hadn't told him, was that Hidan was an absolute Pervert. Sure, the silver-haired snake hadn't tried or said anything wildly inappropriate today, but when he had yesterday it was just completeky out of hand! Oh it brought her blood to a boil just thinking about it. But Ino didn't want to burden Sasuke with it, aside from that she felt the need to toughen up. She wanted to prove to those around her that she belonged in a world she had been grafted into.

Ino was well aware, painfully, in fact that she didn't fit in at all. She was going to have to sculpt her way of thinking, reform her actions and harden her heart and morals just a little. The Uchiha's didn't bat an eye if things possibly got out of hand and someone lost a life along the way. Didn't think twice about the possible consequences of their criminal activities. The fact of the matter was, that they were moving illegal weapons, making millions and getting away with it by laundering the money.

She had to toughen up, learn to deal with it and roll with the punches. Ino knew that Sasuke protected her from a lot of information. There was no way Tenten had grown to be so thick skinned by being babied and had information withheld from her. So needless to say, Ino was very determined to face this on her own. She could handle an unruly pervert.

It was just at that moment that she saw her fiancé walk up to her where she had been sitting in the break room. He had a frown on his perfectly chiseled Uchiha face. But he looked rather dapper aside from that. Probably because Ino picked the outfit out herself. Black slacks that were slightly fitted, white button up with a dressy gray vest with a black paisley design. "You know, you could've worked on this in my office." He suggested, placing his hands over top of her paperwork and leaning down to look at her seductively.

"That look you're giving me right now,Sasuke is precisely why I'm not in your office." Ino jabbed the end of her pen into his chest playfully and pushed on his hands. "I'm trying to work."

"Are you saying that you don't enjoy working with me?" He asked, frowning playfully As he pretended to be rather insulted.

"No, I'm saying you distract me, and I need to get this done." Ino didn't want to sound harsh but the reality was, she needed to get these things back to Itachi as soon as she could.

"Maybe you just need a break. I can take you in my office." He implied, playing on his words.

Ino forced herself not to roll her eyes, they had sex often. And eventually, a women gets a little tired of it. She had grown tired of it. Sasuke seemed to crave it more and more. Was it perhaps because he didn't have much sex when he was married to Sakura? Or was it his way of expressing his feelings for her? Perhaps he was simply addicted to the physical oneness that occurred during that time. Whatever it was, Ink couldn't keep up anymore. "Sasuke, not right now. I have some work to do, and Itachi is waiting on it."

Sasuke withdrew his palms from the table and frowned a little. "Okay," be said flatly. "I'll be in my office." He grumbled lowly before walking out of the break room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in his office, biting on his thumb and contemplating what had just happened between he and Ino. For the life of him, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was hiding something from him, but he couldn't place exactly what it might be. Obviously, she was hiding it well. Aside from that, she had just turned him down. His pride was hurt more than he was.<p>

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and continued to work on a few things in his office as he tried to figure out what was going on with his fiance'. Surely it was nothing serious, maybe Itachi had just pressured her to get the documents back to him within a specific time frame. This wasn't unlike his brother.

Though he tried not to let the fact that Ino rejected his suggestion earlier get to him, It did. He was a little frustrated if he was honest. Sure he knew that they had been seeing an aweful lot of one another between the sheets, but there was always room for improvement, right? He supposed that maybe she was just too tired or something of the sorts. He shrugged it off, deciding not to think about it anymore.

Their wedding was creeping up on them, and he needed to start planning for an unforgettable honeymoon where he was bound to get some action then, he supposed he could endure a little bit of abstinence if it meant that their honeymoon would be that much more fulfilling.

* * *

><p>"What brings you by, Mrs. Uchiha?" Itachi inquired of his wife as he looked her up and down once more, watching her walk toward his desk.<p>

Tenten removed her sunglasses and smiled softly at her husband. "Need a wife a reason to come and say good morning to her husband? Or shall I keep it strictly professional and bid my boss good morning instead?" She teased lightly, sitting on the edge of his desk.

Her strangely chipper behavior was about to drive him mad, in a verb very good way. His thin lips curled up into a smile and he chuckled lowly, placing a soft hand on her thigh. "Whichever you prefer, love."

Tenten leaned over and placed a peck on his cheek. "So, what were the newbies in here for?"

Itachi's eyes that had been fixated on her legs trailed upward to meet hers and he gave her a knowing look. "We've just struck a deal with some contacts of Konan's in Kusagakure."

"Contacts of Konan's, huh?" Tenten looped a strand of Itachi's dark hair around her finger, frowning just a bit.

"Is that a hint if jealousy I hear in your voice?" He inquired lightly, keeping his expression mild.

"Well possibly, if she continues to parade herself around this office looking like she she today." Tenten frowned to herself, realizing just how catty and insecure she had just made herself sound.

"Hm, well dear Tenten, you're going to have to get used to the fact that there will be other women working in the office. You shouldn't feel threatened by her." Itachi assured, taking her hand away from his hair and kissing the top of it.

"I do not feel threatened by her!" Tenten pouted, and jerked her hand away from Itachi's.

"Well good. If you have an issue with how she clothes herself, why don't you tell her?"

"It's probably not a very good idea for me to do that, Itachi." Tenten giggled lightly, and rolled her chocolate eyes. "I don't want to be threatened by the police for beating an employee up."

"First of all, Tenten, you did not merely beat Temari up, you hospitalized her. And second of all, you're right. You should probably stay here in the office with me." He said with a cunning smirk and a glint of passion in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ino watched Sasuke sulk away in defeat, but she wasn't going to give in to the temptation to go after him and make him happy when she didn't want to. It wouldn't be fair to herself. <em>He'll get over it, he always does. <em>She tought to herself as she continued to sort through some of the figures from a rather large investor. _There's no reason for him to be upset, he should respect that my choices._

After a few moments of silence had passed, she was engulfed in the paperwork, focused as ever. The amounts of money that were to come in were enormous. They would have to take on several more clients in house for things to balance out. This probably meant there would be a few business trips to come.

Soon, her peaceful tranquility was interrupted abrubtly by the silver-haired fox walked in speaking loudly on his cellphone. "Ma, of course I didn't forget your birthday." He said softly as he walked over to the counter where the coffee pots were all lined up neatly in a row. He was about to open up a cabbinet when he let out a soft sigh. "Don't say that, ma. You know that I love you." He said genuinely. "I promise I'll be there." He said before sighing once more, "Yeah, I love you too."

Ino never took him for a momma's boy, or kind and loving for that matter. It was a little surprising, to say the least. When he hung up the phone he proceeded to grab a coffee filter and browse the different selections of coffee before turning around after Ino had dropped a pen to the floor accidentaly. She wouldn't dare to admit it, but she had dropped t because she was listening to the conversation, and realizing just how tall and burley he was.

"Oh hey there blondie, I didn't notice you when I walked in."

Ino looked at him a little confused, but she shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. She hoped to goodness that he didn't have anything perverted to say, but in case he did her defenses were up. "Just working on a few things."

"Seems like you're pretty deep in thought there." He stated, walking up to where she sat and looking down at her with an inquisitive and possibly concerned expression.

"Oh, yeah just trying to finish this up." She said, brushing him off and directing her eyes downward to her papers. Was it just her, or did he seem to be acting nice for a change?

"You sure? It seems like something might be bothering you." He inquired, this time sitting in the chair beside her.

Finally, Ino brought her gaze up to meet his, looking feircly into his wild orchid eyes. "Changing your tactic isn't going to work on me! I know you're trying to be nice, but it's total bullshit. You're only after one thing!"

Big, magenta eyes blinked a few times and he shook his head as a smirk travled across his lips. "Don't flatter yourself, Ino. I was only trying to be nice." He said, standing up to his feet.

She wasn't sure if he was being genuine, or simply covering his tracks by saying what he did, regardless she did feel a little bad. When she watched him go back to making coffee without saying a word, she realized that maybe he had indeed intended to be kind. Maybe he had taken that hint after all.

What Ino didn't know was that Hidan had heard the entire conversation between she and Sasuke, and he could read between the lines. He knew that Sasuke was a little pushy, and that Ino wasn't in the _mood_. What better way to shake things up than to confuse her with strange and out of character kindness. Seems like his tactic was working, even though she may have breifly believed that she had seen through it. Her appology said otherwise.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I've just been kind of stressed lately." She admited sheepishly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked after flicking the switch to the coffee machine and walking back over to her.

"Thank you for the offer, but no. I really need to get this done." She smiled up at him, feeling relieved that he wasn't acting like a pervert any longer.

"Mkay blondie, if you change your mind, I'll be in my office." He offered before taking his steaming mug of coffee and exited the break room.

He headed down the hall toward his office, smiling proudly to himself at the small progress he had made. He was determined to get into her head one way or another. One thing Hidan was good at was getting what he wanted.

Breaking him from his thoughts was a strange sounding grunt from Konan's office on his right. Stopping abruptly, he peered in to see what was going on.

Konan stood there in the office, papers strewn about everywhere and her fists balled up tightly. She was panting and seemed extremely aggitated, darting her angry eyes at Hidan when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"What has you all hot and bothered, Konan, Pein call begging for forgiveness again?" He asked with a devilish smirk that could only be claimed as his own.

"Don't mention that man's name!" She hissed, glaring those amber eyes even more in his direction.

"Okay, okay! Gees! So what happened?" He inquired, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"The wife, she's seemingly back in the picture. The Uchiha seems happy again." Konan was speaking briskly, using harsh tones and shortened sentences. She must've been that frustrated. "That woman is beyond repulsive. She doesn't deserve to put her hands on him."

"Okay, since when did you like seeing our new boss miserable? And aside from that, since when did you have the hots for him and have it out for his old lady?" Hidan looked at Konan as though she were absolutely nuts. At least the girl who's skirt he was chasing wasn't married yet.

She sighed like a teenager in love, "Since the day I first laid eyes on him..."


	11. Chapter 11: Unraveled and Broken

What have we here? Why drama is what we have here! Enjoy my friends.

_'"Cause you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight .And you'll be alright. Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 11: Unraveled and Broken

* * *

><p>Ino had just gotten the results back from the blood work that had been done at the hospital. She was extremely nervous and at the same time a little excited, and now she would be able to tell Sasuke one way or the other. Still, like before she wasn't really sure how he would feel, but he would come around. The twins would probably more than ecstatic to have another sibling around, and maybe even two since twins ran in her genealogy. She knew they wouldn't be able to tell if it were one or two in there just yet, it was a little too soon. But at least she would know one way or the other. Pregnant or not, since her home pregnancy tests hadn't been very clear. Two positive one negative. Finally, she turned her attention to the nurse in the room.<p>

The nurse practitioner stood in front of her smiling gently and holding a lab results sheet in her hand. "You ready to find out?" She asked the eager blonde who sat nervously on the small examination bed, clean paper that was atop the bed crinkling beneath her.

"Oh yes, tell me please." Ino clasped her hands together tightly and squeezed her baby blues shut tightly as she waited for the nurse to inform her of the results.

"Your blood work came back positive for pregnancy, congratulations Miss Yamanaka." The nurse chimed, walking to the girl and giving her forearm a gentle squeeze.

Ino's eyes snapped open and she hugged the nurse happily and gratefully. "Thank you so m-" Ino suddenly stopped and gasped, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm not going to fit into my wedding dress!"

* * *

><p>About a week had passed by since Ino found out about the pregnancy. She hadn't told Sasuke yet because he had unfortunately been out of town on business for they span of seven days, so she waited. But he was due to return home today, where she would spring the news on him.<p>

Hopefully she could get the twins to help her out, but Inoichi and Rin had taken them out to go visit the zoo for the day, and had yet to return. Aside from this, Miss Yamanaka had to go to work. Ino decided that if she needed to, she would just go ahead and tell him flat out, disregarding any creativity or special cute way she could tell him. He probably wouldn't appreciate the cuteness anyway.

However, he would be coming home today. So she thought maybe it would be fun to surprise him with a little note that hinted toward her pregnancy. Certainly Sasuke was smart enough to catch a hint, with his analytical mind, but this also meant there was a chance he would overthink things. So she had to word it rather carefully.

_Sasuke, I hope your trip was lovely. I can't wait to see you! There are a few things j need I tell you, but maybe you can figure them out. I'm thinking that in around eight months or so, Skylar and Josiah might need a little extra attention. We don't want them getting jealous! And if you get a chance, could you be a doll and swing by the store? I'm craving some pickles, and please get some vanilla ice cream as well. See you soon! XoXo -Ino _

She delicately placed the parchment on the kitchen table with a ring pacifier beside it. Her lips twisted up into a smile. "Perfect." She said to herself. _  
><em>

Blue eyes darted down to the screen of her phone where she checked the time. She had about two hours before he arrived. Her heart suddenly started to thump loud and violently in her chest, if she didn't leave now, she would be late for work.

* * *

><p>Tenten walked into the office begrudgingly. It was far too early. She'd been acting as the interim CEO for a week, while her sweet husband was away with Sasuke on business. With the combination of that, which made he. Insanely busy and stressed, Tidus had decided to inherit Tenten's insomnia. So she stayed up late every night with her child, trying to coax him into dream land, got up at the crack of dawn to be Miss Boss Man, and dealt with the pressures of that through the day.<p>

A few days ago, Tenten swore she heard the blue haired wicked witch of the west wing office call her a bitch under her breath, but Itachi would be remiss should Tenten act out while acting on his behalf. So she resorted to punch the wall in her own office. Her poor left hand was still recovering.

Deidara raised his blonde head when he heard the signature sound of her stilettos hitting the tile. But she was stomping, rather than gliding like she usually did. Her hair was up in one sloppy bun atop her head, of course her sunglasses still on her ferociously gorgeous face. Her dress today consisted of a beautiful rose gold cocktail dress and a sting of pearls around her delicate neck.

"Good morning, Tenten." He said quietly, for lack of breath in his lungs.

Tenten walked to his desk, thankful it was quiet in the lobby, as most employees hadn't shown up yet. She rested her elbows in the surface of his desk and let out a quiet sigh. "Morning."

He quirked a light brow and looked up at her. Now he could tell that she was exhausted. And why she was probably still wearing those glasses. "For as gorgeous as you are, Ten, you look like hell."

Tenten was neither flattered nor offended. Whatever he said was true. "Tidus.." She started before being cut off by a yawn. "Tidus is having trouble sleeping."

"Sounds like you." Deidara smiled fondly at her. "But you know what always put you right to sleep?"

Tenten looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "And what might that be?"

"You used to fall right asleep any time that I would sing to you. Usually it was over the phone, but sometime.." His voice trailed off, not wanting to bring up anything inappropriate at work. But since Itachi had been gone, he had the inclination to grow closer to her.

Tenten's cheeks grew a little pink with a blush, and she recalled all those memories that she had suppressed as far as she possibly could in the darkest most underutilized place in her brain. Those things were resurfacing once more, causing her to shake her head and let our a nervous giggle. She didn't really realize how hurt she still felt by his sudden disappearance. He left her abruptly, without explanation. Why did he act so nice to her now? Why had he always acted like he longed to be with her, when he was the one to have cut the relationship short in the first place?

"You have a horrible singing voice." She teased, trying to take her mind away from it.

"I know, but it's worth a shot for Tidus. " Deidara shot her a cunning smile. His heart growing heavier by the moment.

"I'll give it a try sometime." Tenten thanked him and waved a dismissive hand before walking up to her husband's office to get his work done.

* * *

><p>Ino had been so anxious, she had blazed trough all of her work in less than an hour, and been trying to keep herself occupied. But she was growing more and more nervous and anxious as each agonizing minute ticked by slowly. She frowned deeply and decided that she would head down to the front desk to talk to Deidara about her anxieties. Surly he would make her feel better?<p>

She stood up from behind Saske's desk and smoothed out her lemon colored skirt before rounding the desk and walking out of the office and down the hall. Only to have been stopped by the silver haired fox, who surprisingly hadn't said anything inappropriate the whole time Sasuke was gone.

"Morning, Ino." He greeted with a wide and cunning grin. "You look-" He had to stop himself from spewing profanities and actin disrespectful toward her, but the way she looked nearly sent him over the edge. Long slender legs, trim waist line and absolutely gorgeous and full breasts that nearly spilled out of her white ruffly blouse. It took all of his restraint to say what came out next. "You look very pretty." It sounded odd to him, coming out of his mouth.

Ino's cheeks reddened only slightly at his compliment. He looked fairly dapper himself in a tailored pewter colored suit. He was a big man, about three inches taller than Itachi, but probably twice as muscular. It was almost intimidating how burly he actually was. "Oh thank you, Hidan." She replied politely before sidestepping him and starting to walk past him.

"Hey blondie," he called after her, unashamedly watching her hips sway to and fro before she stopped and turned back around. "Let's go to lunch."

"It's hardly eleven o-clock!" Ino crinkled her nose, "aside from that I thought you knew that I wasn't available." Ino shook her blonde head, ponytail swishing as she did so.

"Who says it has to be anything sexual or inappropriate?" He smirked, sauntering up to her.

Ino took a hesitant step backward, watching him continue to walk forward. "Well going out to lunch is-"

"It's harmless, blondie. Aside from that, your fiancée is out of town right now." His lips twisted into a smirk and his left hand snaked around her tiny waist and yanked her to him.

Her heart was thumping furiously inside of her chest as she felt his warm, firm and muscular body pressed tightly against hers. He smelled...good. Like musk and a tiny bit of lingering cigarette smoke. Looked...good...Felt.. Warm. She shook her head violently and pushed him away. "No! Stop it, you're actions are highly inappropriate!"

"Oh come now, Ino! You know you can't deny the way you feel about me." He chuckled lightly, disregarding the fact that he was making Ino extremely uncomfortable. He liked it that way.

"I do not have any feelings toward you whatsoever, and you're awfully full of yourself to think otherwise!" Ino folded her arms, causing her full breasts to look even fuller, and this caught the attention of a hungry pair of magenta eyes.

"You are just a piece of work. And a fine one at that." He hissed smoothly, biting bjs lower lip and looking he girl up and down, with no regard for how perverted he looked.

"I asked you to stop," she growled, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "Quit being so vulgar!"

"Sweetie, vulgar is my middle name." He said, slipping his long index finger beneath her chin and raising her face so that he could look into her blazing eyes. "God I just want to devour you."

Ino's knees buckled and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Why was he stirring such odd and provocative feelings within her? She was most certainly in love with her fiancé. This was unneeded drama and stress. "Get away from me!" She turned her head to the side, and pushed her body away from him.

"Stop avoiding how you feel, I can see it in your eyes Ino, you want me.."

* * *

><p>There were multiple thoughts, regrets and sorrowful memories bouncing across the walls of Deidara's artful brain, as he sat there at his desk, unable to do a single thing that he needed to do as far as work was concerned. Tenten had gotten under his skin, Itachi had threatened him, but he didn't care much. Something had to give, it was high time he got over her, his adulterous heart wasn't fair to Sakura. Tenten needed to know the truth about why things had ended, and needed to know that he was probably always going to love her. Some type of closure had to happen, or Deidara swore up and down he was going to shoot himself.<p>

Shakily, he stood to his feet and walked briskly to the elevator. Pressed the button for the sixth floor and he took a huge breath of tense air as it rose. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself as he fussed with his tie anxiously. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the mere beeping noise the elevator made, signaling to him that he had reached his destination.

_No turning back now, idiot._ He told himself as he forced his legs to move. He walked down the end of the hall to the boss's office and barged right in, cerulean eyes quaking and locking onto his brunette target who sat perfectly behind the excessively large desk. "I need to talk to you." He husked, closing the door behind him and walking directly up to the desk, even though he swore that his legs were about to give out.

"What about, Deidara?" Tenten asked as she turned her attention to him. He didn't look good, she could tell that something was off, and bugging him quite a lot. In fact, he had that same terrified and heart wrenching look in his eyes that he did when he had broken her heart over 11 years ago.

"Tenten, I fucked up." He said with a crackling voice as his mouth became increasingly dry.

"What did you do this time, Deidara?" She frowned, not knowing why her heart Suddenly decided to skip a few beats.

"It's what I didn't do, Tenten." He walked behind the desk and looked down at her. "I didn't do the right thing. And I have to tell you, I have to get this off my chest."

"Deidara, you're scaring me a little. What is it?" She looked up at him with curious eyes. Her heart began to thump even harder against her ribs.

He took a shaky breath between trembling lips as he tried to muster the courage to tell her the truth, in it's entirety. "A-all those years ago, when I," He paused, heart throbbing with pain as he gazed into her eyes. "When I broke your heart, I never should've. And the reason I did it, it was foolish and wrong and.."

"W-why.." Tenten choked a little, the wound feeling freshly uncovered. "Why are you bringing this up right now?"

"Because you deserve to know that your marriage is a sham!" He spat, regretting it as soon as it had come out. Sounding so desperate, angry and broken.

Tenten blinked her chocolate eyes in disbelief, heart feeling constricted and breathing became increasingly difficult. "Excuse me?"

"Your dad, he's a prominent man. At least he was back then, highly involved in Yakuza activity. And Itachi had his eyes on you because of that. But of course you and I were together then, so I was standing in the way of what he wanted."

"Continue.." She said hoarsely, scared to hear the rest but desperate for the truth.

"So," he started as tears started to gush from his beautiful orbs. "So his father offered me a good chunk of change to leave you, so Itachj could peruse you."

Now it was Tenten's turn to cry, she felt her body begin to tremble and she looked up at him in shock and confusion, he was telling the truth. Deidara was a lousy liar. And the tears were all the proof she needed. She felt sick, angry at both her husband and her ex for being such pitiful, shallow men. Deidara had been paid off to break her heart so that another scum bag could come in and sweep her off of her feet and pick up the pieces that had been caused by him in the first place. All because she was a Yakuza baby with a good reputation and high status in the criminal world. But she didn't want to believe it.

"No!" She exclaimed, standing to her feet in an outrage. "How could you do that to me?! You are so unbelievably selfish! You and Sakura deserve each other! Ruining peoples lives for your own personal gain?!"

"Oh Tenten, I-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his left cheek as his head turned abruptly. She didn't have to resort to violence, but he didn't blame her.

"You are so shallow! And Itachi.." Her heart sank. "He-he basically purchased me.."

"I'm so sorry Tenten, if I could take it back, believe me I would!" He plead, reaching for her instinctively.

Tenten pondered for a moment, what her life had become. Was it all a lie? What if Deidara hadn't taken that money? They would probably still be together. Tenten had loved him back then, he was her sweetheart. But Itachi was her soulmate, right?

In a sudden outburst of rage and passion, Tenten gripped onto the man's black tie and yanked it hard, causing the blonde to stumble forward and downward and her angry lips crashed down upon his in a heated fury.

* * *

><p>"I swear if you say one more thing I won't hesitate to pepper spray you!" Ino warned Hidan, backing away from him once more.<p>

"I'd like to see where you keep that pepper spray." He growled lowly.

With that, Ino swung a hard left hook in his direction, punching him right in the jaw before storming angrily back to Sasuke's office and slamming the door Behind her, not hesitating to lock it. She sat behind his desk, shaking and panting. _What an absolute pervert! I thought he had taken that damn hint but apparently not!_ She thought to herself a shaky hand ran through the length of her ponytail. _At least Sasuke will be home waiting for me. I can tell him about it then. _

Strangely enough, the man on her mind had unlocked the door to the office and walked right in. He was dressed down, a simple pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was flat, and unstyled. He must've come straight there after getting back into town from his trip. "Hey." He mumbled, tiredly.

Ino frowned, he should've gone home. He needed to discover the note she had left him, her plan was crumbling. This was turning out to be one hell of a shitty day. "What are you doing here? " she asked curiously, looking up at him with a strange mix of emotions easily readable upon her face.

"Well, I thought you would be happy to see me." He frowned, not very appreciative of the greeting she had given him. He'd been gone for a week, the least she could do was tell him welcome home.

"N-no it's not that, I just assumed you would go home first that's all. I'm sure you're tired." Ino smiled faintly, though she was more than a little upset.

"I came to see you." He answered, walking toward her with a certain glint in his eye. "And I'm certainly not too tired for-"

"Sasuke is that all you ever think about, sex?" Ino had had enough of sex crazed maniacs for the day. Throwing her arms up in frustration, she sidestepped him and rushed out of his office before being overcome with a sharp pain in her abdomen. It was enough to send her to her knees. "Ah!" She gasped out, tears streaming down her fair cheeks. Her hands shook as she felt an ominously warm liquid start to pour from between her legs. Looking down she realized in shock precisely what was happening to her. "Oh god no! Ahh!" She choked out, and gripped her abdomen tightly, doubling over in pain as blood began to pool on the floor beneath her. "No.." She whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke was about to rush after her and stop her, angrily until he heard her bloodcurdling cry of pain and he watched her sink to the floor in agony. He rushed to her quickly, but felt as if everything were in slow motion and his onyx eyes widened in terror as he saw the dark red blood pooling beneath her frail body.


	12. Chapter 12: Loss and Confrontation

Hello there! I hope you enjoy! Thanks again to my brainstorming pals Princesshyuuga01 and Ember-Elric-x

"_Things were all good yesterday, but then the devil took your breath away. And now we're left here in the pain. Black suit, black tie standing in the rain. And now my family is one again, stapled together with a stranger and a friend, Came to my mind I should paint it with a pen... I remember when."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 12: Loss and Confrontation

* * *

><p>She held him there for a moment, the bewildered blonde man she once loved so much in that sweet, tender kiss before shoving him away from her as if he were no more than a piece of meat to her. But he wasn't that at all, she was so angry, infuriated even to have learned that her whole life up to this point had been based on some money that had been exchanged. She was like a prostitute who never saw the money!<p>

"Get out." She mumbled through shaking lips that she could still taste his on. That distant and familiar savory sweetness that she was having trouble forgetting for just a moment. She had to, she had to close that chapter, and the kiss was a seal to never ever be reopened.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten." He whispered sadly, looking at her with large and sorrowful eyes that spoke volumes. He felt broken, but some part of him felt like a weight had been lifted. Things were coming to a close for once and for all.

"What's done is done. I can't believe I was just a pawn to you. I hope you got whatever you dreamed of after pocketing that filthy money." She hissed, refusing to look at him any longer. It was too painful, she couldn't bring herself to. She knew if she looked into those cerulean eyes right now, that she would most likely kiss him again, or beat the shit out of him. Most likely the latter. Rage was flowing rapidly through each vein in her body.

"You have to realize that I was young, foolish and I was threatened, you know how Fugaku was. When I see you with Itachi every day don't you think my heart breaks every time?! You used to be mine." He choked, voice rasping as his heart rate accelerated. Now that he'd started, be couldn't stop.

"And you tell me all of this now?" Tenten wanted to fight, wanted the justice she so desperately deserved, but had no remaining energy. It would be a waste of breath. "It's done. It's too late, and you can't change it." She paused for a moment, almost hesitating. "Please just go." She ordered, walking to the door of the office and opening it up for him.

"I-" he almost admitted to her that he would never stop loving her, but he decided against it. This feeling that he felt for her, would be left in this office, never to be drudged up again. "I'll see ya later, Tenten." He gave her a weak, forced smile before waving his hand and walking away, desperately trying to hold back tears.

Tenten slumped down to the floor in shock, her back sliding down the door as she did. Her body was trembling in anger and disbelief. Everything she knew was a lie, it couldn't be. Itachi would never? Would he?

"What are you doing on the floor?" Boomed the very voice of the man she'd been thinking of. He stood there in the doorway, looking down at his bewildered wife with an inquisitive and slightly worried look upon his face.

Tenten jumped, srartled, letting out a quiet gasp. She looked up at him from her place on the floor and she shook her head, words unable to come out of her mouth. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't. All that anger, it was pressurizing inside of her, but it was so intense tht there weren't words to put to it. He looked strange, wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt. She hadn't seen him dress so casually since his recovery time after his surgery.

"Get up," He husked lowly, a strange and almost worrisome look in his eyes. "Sasuke's rushing Ino to the hospital right now."

Those words from his mouth were motivation enough to spring her up to her feet in a single second. Their issues could wait, especially if something was severely wrong with her friend that she concidered to be her best. "What's wrong?!"

"Let's go, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced the hallway of that hospital nearing onehundred times as his mind was sent reeling. Ino was pregnant, but she had just misscarried. They were treating her now, and he would be allowed to see her shortly. His heart ached. He had just lost a child that he hadn't even known about. His mind trailed off, thinking of the two beautiful children he already had with Ino, and it nauseated him to ponder if something horrible had happened to either one of them. So how was this any different? It wasn't. A child between Ino and himself was dead. Nothing he could do about it, he didn't even have a chance to love it.<p>

Why didn't Ino mention this to him before? Had she herself even known? She was so angry with him right before it happened, was this his fault? Oh his heart felt like a cold hand had reached into his chest and grabbed hold of it, crushing it as the rest of his chest constricted around it. He hadn't thought twice about what he said to her then, but he didn't expect her to react so negatively to it. She was just as sex crazed as he was, or so he thought.

Deidara was the first to arrive on the scene. He'd stumbled upon the two in the hallway. What a traumatic thing to have witnessed then, and he rushed after the two toward the hospital. Ino was just about the only thing he had left. He couldn't live himself if anything happed to his little sister, not after today. He noticed a tall, dark haired man pacing down the hallway of the hospital looking dreadfully nervous and his skin was even more fair than usual. Deidara picked up his pace, his dress shoes clacking on the tile floors as his pace increased.

"Sasuke." He said wth a quivering voice. "How is she?"

Sasuke remained silent and looked at the man who resembled his fiance' so much, how they never knew they were related all that time seemed ridiculous now. He shook his dark head and sighed inwardly, not sure what to say. It was a sensitive thing to talk about, their unborn child had just been rejected by Ino's body. How do you think she was?

It was Deidara's turn to sigh. His hands balled up into fists and he let out a bloodcurdling cry before slamming his right fist into the cement wall of the hospital, cracking it as his teeth gritted firmly. Blood stained the surface of the wall and his fist trembled.

Sasuke was suddenly surprised by Deidara's action. He knew he used to have anger issues, but he didn't know that Deidara was as violent as his sister in-law. He didn't know that this was going to hit the blonde so hard, but it seemed like it was hurting Deidara just as much as it was Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Weary azure eyes flickered open slowly before carefully scanning the area that she was residing in. White walls, floors, bed covers. An IV attached to her frail right hand, she was in the hospital. Then she noticed him, looking over some paperwork with those large, lavender orbs of his. A small strand of black hair falling out of place and into his face just before he swooped it back into place with the palm of his free hand. She had thought she was remaining silent, just watching him for a moment before those lavender eyes darted in her direction and a heart-melting smile swept up onto his face.<p>

"How are you feeling, Ino?" Neji asked softly, taking his attention away from the clip board he held and walking to the blonde girl slowly, looking her over. His heart was incredibly heavy for her, after losing a child many women never tended to be the same. Often times they carried resentment for themselves, and that was the last thing he wished upon Ino or any other woman.

"I'm tired." Her hoarse voice rasped out, as she tried to sit up slowl in the bed, bt her arms were too shaky to do so. When it finally donned on her exactly why she was here, her heart suddenly broke. The memories of what had happened in the office had returned to her in full force and swept her up into a violent whirlwind of terrible emotions that crippled her. Instinctively, her left hand slowly skimmed the top of her stomach, sorrowfully as she looked up at Neji with large eyes swirling with devastation.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, reading her body language, knowing exactly what she was telling him with those broken eyes. He placed his hand atop her head and genty stroked her hair in an effort to comfort the poor woman.

Her hands flew up to her face and she covered it as muffled sobs slowly filled the air around them. "Why did this happen?" She asked, almost demanding. "I don't understand!"

"Shh," He cooed quietly, his hand still gently stroking her thick, blonde locks. "I know you're upset, but you need to calm down before I can talk to you about this, Ino." There really wasn't much awkwardness between them, despite the fact that she had gone on a date with him and never called back. Now he knew why. Ino could make her own choices, and while he cared a great deal for her, he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she would leave Sasuke for him. She had twins with the man, he couldn't interfere there. Neji right now was simply a physician treating a patient. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ino did her best to calm herself, how did it all spiral out of control so fast? She'd only recently found out. She could already envision the tiny little hands of a new born baby delicately being held within her own hands. The tiny feet, the quiet coos, the awe and wonder of a new life it was all shattered. What was Sasuke to think or say? Certainly he would be devastated as well. "O-Okay... Can you tell me how." She started before clearing her dry and scratchy throat and wiping her eyes dry of the tears. "How this happened?"

"Typically the reason some miscarriages happen because of chromosomal abnormalities. Your body rejects the fetus because the egg or the sperm contained the wrong number of chromosomes, so the fertilized egg isn't able to develop normally. This is not your fault, or anyone else's. It's simply an abnormailty." Neji informed, looking down at her frail form.

"Are we likely to miscarry again, what if it happes again!?" Ino began to panic, her heart thumping in her already aching chest.

"You're young and healthy, the chances of it happening again are slim. But you'll need to wait four to six weeks before trying again. Taking some Fertility Medication can help with that." He smiled gently down at her, resting his hand at the base of her neck when the door creaked open and Sasuke walked in after a nurse.

Sasuke did his best to contain the jealousy that was rising up within him and he briskly walked to her bedside, on the opposite side that Neji stood. He couldn't be so shallow as to ask the "Good" doctor what the hell he was doing with his fiance', instead he swallowed his pride and looked at Neji. "Well?" He asked, scooping Ino's delicate left hand into his.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm afraid-"

"I was pregnant," Ino whispered sadly, unable to bring her gaze to meet Sasuke's, "But I lost the baby."

"I'll let you two alone for a moment." Neji bowed and quickly retreated. This was absolutely none of his business.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Ino? Did you know you were pregnant yet?" Sasuke looked down at her, deeply saddened that she was refusing to look at him at the moment. He was trying to be sensitive, but he needed to know.

"I knew the week before you left. I wanted to surprise you when you got h-home." She swollowed a lump in her throat. "there's still a note on the table!" She choked out, tears now gushing down her cheeks.

"Ino, I'm so sorry." He frowned deeply, heart twisting violently in his chest as he knelt down and gently took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It'll be okay,"

"I just don't understand, all you seemed to care about when you got home was sex!" She snapped suddenly, all of the chaos around her had her nerves and had shaken her to the core. Whatever was on her mind was going to be translated and spewed out of her mouth.

Sasuke blinked his eyes in shock, what the hell. "Is that how you feel? You think I'm a sex addict? We lost our child today, that I didn't even know about, and you want to bring up the fact that you think I'm a sex addict.. Wow."

Ino's gaze remained firm, she held her ground. "It's all you care about."

"You are out of your mind!" He snapped, standing and immediately regretting the harshness of his tone, and what he had said period. A very bad idea, for a man to call a woman crazy. He should've learned that lesson with Sakura.

"You bastard. You didn't even ask if I was okay! You just asked why I didn't tell you!" The heart monitor in her room picked up pace.

He knelt down once more. "Are you okay?" He corrected, in a soft town and sincerity dancing throughout his orbs telling Ino that he meant it.

"I don't know." She sighed, calming down a bit, her anger subsiding. "It'll take some time."

"We'll give it all the time we need, Ino." He assured softly. "We'll get through it together."

* * *

><p>Itachi and Tenten had visited Ino and Sasuke breifly, offering their condolences and deepest sympathies before leaving and heading home in order to give the pair their space. Tenten's heart broke in her chest for her friend, and for a moment all of that chaos had taken her mind off of what had happened earlier between she and Deidara, but she was reminded of it again when she saw the blonde in the waiting area of the hospital.<p>

She didn't even dare to look at him, she just silently followed Itachi out to the parkinglot of the hospital and got into his car once they reached it. They drove home, still in silence. Itachi seemed a bit tired, which would explain his silence, but Tenten was sitting on her anger, replaying what happened in her head. She hadn't even notice that they had parked the car in front of their home. They had arranged for Zabuza to bring Tidus home a little later, when they told him they'd arrived.

Tenten got out of the car slowly and closed the door, watchin Itachi walk toward the door and look back at her over his shoulder. "You coming?" He inquired, curiously. Oblivious to the rage and hurt that she was enduring internally.

"Quit fucking playing with the scissors, and cut the crap!" She exclaimed, fists balled up tightly and her eyes narrow. Her heart was pounding as adrenaline began to overtake her, the volcano was about to errupt.

"Excuse me?" He asked, turning to face her and tilting his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"YOU FUCKING BOUGHT ME FROM DEIDARA!" She screamed something horrible, that bloodcurdling sound that escaped her lips, scaring herself more than it did Itachi.

"Bought.. you?" He shuddered, eyes widening just alittle as she stood there, shaking.

"Don't pretend you didn't know about this! Your father paid Deidara to dump me so that you could come in and swoop me off of my feet? Really Itachi you stooped so low that you purchased a wife! Good for you! Self made millionaire that needed help from his daddy snagging a girl!? And why!? Cause of my father's status!"

"Woah, T-Tenten. You need to calm down," Itachi slowly walked up to her, only to be the recipiant of a firm slap across his face.

"Get away from me! You fucking liar! You probably don't even love me!"

Now he was angry, she had resorted to violence, raised her voice and had the audacity to question his love for her, all over something he had absolutely no clue about. "Tenten, if you would just calm the fuck down!" His voice roared, causing her to whimper in terror. "What are you talking about!?"

_He really doesn't know... _Tenten stood there in shock, astonished at her horrific actions, her husband had no idea about the whole exchange? So Fugaku had done it on his own?

"You have the audacity to think that I don't love you, what drugs are you on?! Are you insane!? Tenten, explain to me exactly what the hell you are talking about before you provoke me to anger." He warned, of course it was an empty threat. He was just fuming that she had struck him, he was sick of the violence between she and Sasuke, feeling awfully mistreated.

"Today, Deidara.." She looked down at their walkway, staring at a few overgrown weeds, trying to take her mind off of things but she still had to explain to her husband why she had just gone absolutely insane. "He told me that all those years ago, your father paid him off to dump me so that you step in."

"My father," Itachi blinked his dark eyes, taking in what Tenten had just informed him, "paid Deidara..." Now he laughed, a deep hearty chukle that would be concidered utterly terrifying unless you knew the man well. "As if I would need his help sweeping you off of your feet."

"Don't be so prideful, Itachi. I'm not a cheater. I wouldn't be so easilly swayed by you if I were still with him back then." She corrected him, still looking down at the ground, her shoes were feeling so uncomfortable suddenly.

Itachi only smirked, "Tenten, let me tell you something.." Itachi walked up to her, "Deidara was your highschool heart throb, yes." He growled, placing his thumb on her jaw and his long index finger underneath her chin, pushing it upward and forcing her to look him in the eye. "But I am your soulmate, and I think you know that." He owned her soul, that was undeniable. She would've swayed, no doubt. It would have only taken one glance.


	13. Chapter 13: The Best Is Yet To Come

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. Seriously, I was exhausted. I'm sorry again. Hey, I'm in need of some reviews. Please don't forget to leave feedback. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter! Took me a bit, but here it is!

_"The best is yet to come and babe, won't it be fine? The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine! I'm gonna teach you to fly! We've only tasted the wine! We're gonna drain the cup dry!"_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 13: The Best Is Yet To Come

* * *

><p>Tenten stared up into Itachi's eyes, her cheeks growing hot with a blush. His comment about the difference between he and Deidara had left her more than speechless. Her nerves were beginning to calm and the anger fizzed away as she gazed into those mysteriously dark orbs of his. She had overreacted, more than overreacted. He didn't know about the exchange of money between Deidara and his father, and Tenten know that should his father still be alive, Itachi probably would've had a few choice words to say about that.<p>

He was right though, Tenten melted any time that he laid those eyes on her, and gave her that knowing look. Itachi didn't need anyone's help snagging any woman that he wanted, and thank God the woman that he wanted was Tenten. Thank God he didn't know about the money, Tenten had been so angry, believing her whole marriage was based on an agreement, not a commitment. But it wasn't, not between she and Itachi that is.

"Mommy!" Came the sudden and excited sound of their little boy's voice as he ran from Zabuza's car and toward the couple. Tenten hadn't even noticed her father pull up, but she smiled when she saw Tidus happily rushing to her, and her father following after.

Tenten pulled away from her husband and turned her back to him before kneeling down and hugging Tidus happily. "Hey buddy, did you have a good day with grandpa?" She asked befofre placing a loving kiss on top of his dark and ruffled up hair.

"Uh-huh!" He chimed before wiping her kisses off of his cheek and face. He glanced up at Itachi momentarily, giving him a small wave before turning back to Zabuza and hugging his leg. "See you later, Gramps!"

Zabuza let out a dark chuckle, patting the young boy's head. "See you later, punk." His dark eyes turned their attention to his daughter, when he noticed that her eyes were red and a little swollen. _What happened this time? _He wondered to himself, giving her a look that seemingly asked that question without words.

Tenten gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head, telling him not to worry about it before rising to her feet and smoothing out her dress. "Thank you again, Dad."

"You're welcome kid. I'll see you later." He said, gently shaking Tidus off of his leg. "Go say hi to your old man, punk." Zabza waved to the trio of Uchiha's. "You know, I'm sure Tidus could use a sibling here soon." He said with a wink before retreating to his car before his daughter could yell at him.

Tidus shyly approached his father, hands clasped together and his eyes downcast. Itachi was a little scary to him, he know that his father loved him very much, but daddy wasn't silly and he never really tried to have fun like his mother or gramps. Daddy was the best when Tidus was afraid, he always made him feel a great deal safer, so he appreciated that. "Hi daddy," He said quietly before gasping loudly when his father scooped him into his arms and rubbed his back.

"Hey buddy." Itachi said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek afterward.

Tidus giggled a little and pushed away, "eww dad, that's gross!"

Tenten smiled fondly at this new display from her husband, it warmed her heart to see them interacting that way.

_**'The best is yet to come, and babe won't it be fine...'**_

* * *

><p>Ino had been released alittle later that evening, and Sasuke thought it best that Skylar and Josiah stay with Inoichi and Rin for the night, to give Ino a little more time to rest and recover emotionally as well.<p>

The car ride home was silent, and awkward. Painful even. When they arrived, Sasuke helped her inside and got her comfortable on the couch, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Can I get you anything, Ino?" He asked curiously, looking down at her with his concerned dark eyes.

Ino was dazed, still in shock. The only thing she felt like would ease the excruciating pain in her chest was a shot of vodka before a tall glass of red wine. "D-"She gulped, not sure if she should ask Sasuke or not, but she went ahead with it. "Do we have any wine?" She asked, finally bringing her broken gaze to meet his.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, and he took a seat beside her on their couch, draping an arm around her and drawing her body close to his. "I swear to you, Ino alcohol is not the answer. It'll just make matters worse, believe me." He assured, saddened that the whole event had caused her to want to drown her sorrows in drink. Something he was painfully aware of, and he knew the consequences of it as well.

"I don't care." She said with a blank and empty look upon her normally lively face. "Please?"

Sasuke sighed, and shook his head. "You can't solve your problems with alcohol."

"Then tell me it doesn't ease the pain." She spat, looking up at him suddenly angered.

Sasuke blinked his eyes as he took in her statement. She was right, it would make her forget for a while, but how long? And was she likely to become an alcoholic like he had? "Ino, it's a temporary fix."

"Then I need it, Sasuke!" She cried, as her clear blue eyes welled up with warm tears. Those tears remained in her eyes until they spilled over, onto her fair cheeks and stained them.

Sasuke gave a small grunt and frowned to her, "Just this once." He said grufly before retreating to his study and digging in his pockets for his keys. He walked into the study and circled around the desk, kneeling down and facing the secret drawer where he kept his prized possetion, and his go to drug. The one he was saving for a rainy day. Today seemed pretty damn rainy.

He unlocked the drawer and slid it open, the sound of the wheels squeaking from age, and there it was. That bottle of amber lquid sure to make anyone forget their troubles for a night. Two glasses waiting there for him as well. With his left hand he grabbed both glasses, clinging to the bottle in his right before rising to his feet and closing the drawer with his foot.

He walked back out to her and placed the bottle on the table and walking to the kitchen to fill the glasses with some ice before returning to the living room where his fiance' sat, holding the bottle and drinking from it straight.

"Ino," Sasuke rushed to her and pried the bottle from her hand. "You can't handle that much alcohol, you meed to sip on it. It isn't something you can drink like water."

Ino looked at her fiance' sadly, reaching for the bottle that had been taken away from her like a toddler who had just been scolded and their favorite toy had been commandeered. "Sasuke, I'm fine."

"You need your limits, everone does." He said, pouring a small amount into a glass and handing it to her.

"Well then why don't you know your limits when it comes to sex, Sasuke?" She hissed, taking the glass quickly and taking a swig from it.

Sasuke shook his dark head, looking more than disappointed. "Ino, again with this shit? This isn't the time."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried yet since we've been home." Her voice was angry, and harsh.

Sasuke couldn't believe the way she was speaking to him, and for a moment he felt like he was with Sakura for a moment. Thank God he had thought of that first before he went and called her Sakura. He clenched his fists, and looked at her angrily. "Ino, I'm sorry that you feel that I'm insatiable. But what the hell, it seemed like you were just as insatiable as I was! At least for a good while!"

"It's like you don't know how else to express your feelings for me." She said, finger trailing the rim of her empty glass.

"Ino, that's not true at all. I like to have sex with you because you are beautiful and because I love you, but if that's too much for you, I understand! Don't fucking patronize me! God you're acting just like Sakura!"

Ino stood to her feet and dumped her ice all over him, "How dare you compare me to her!"

"Well how dare you act just like her!" Sasuke snapped, growling angrily. "I don't want to be insensitvie Ino, but you came out swinging! Calm down!"

Ino shook, her body trembling violently as she brought her hands over her face, and began to sob.

**_'Wait for your charms are right for these arms to surround...'_**

* * *

><p>They had ordered pizza and all watched Finding Nemo for the third time before Tenten was the first to fall asleep on the couch while Tidus sat on his father's lap and leaned into his chest.<p>

Itachi was doing his best to keep his eyes open, but this movie was dragging on and he was sick of hearing "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." Tidus wasn't, he was enthralled. It was amazing to Itachi how children could be entertained by the same thing, over and over again.

Tenten was leaning on the arm of the couch, her legs still on the floor but her upper body slanted, she was sleeping rather soundly until her mind was fludded with sudden memories and flashbacks of the thing she wanted to forget most. But she was frozen, her body unable to move and she couldn't wake. She could see his face, his venomous smirk, she could hear his voice and feel his hot breath on her neck. She let out a muffled whimper, and her sholders began to shake a little. "Get away," She whispered aloud.

Tidus' attention was jolted away from the T.V. Screen and turned to his mother, she seemed terrified. Her brows were low and her bottom lip quivered, like she was trying to speak. "Daddy," Tidus whispered softly. "Mommy's scared."

Itachi knew what she must've been dreaming of, and he kissed the top of his son's head before hoisting him out of his lap and down onto the floor. "Let's help her, okay?" Itachi assured, sliding down from his place on the couch and onto his knees next to his child. "Go take mommy's hand."

Tidus slowly shuffled his feet across the floor a few feet until he was in front of the brunette woman that had given him life. He slowly raised his shaking little hand and took the dangling hand of his mother before looking at his father to see if he was doing it correctly.

Itachi gave him an assuring nod, before instructing further. "Tell mommy it's okay." He smiled softly, reaching his hand up and stroking his wife's hair gently.

"M-mommy? It's okay." He said in a sweet voice, squeezing her hand gently and leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

A pair of chocolate eyes fluttered open, tears falling and catching in the eyelashes of her lower eyelid as soon as she did. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and that it was all a dream, though she didn't make any sudden movements. Her lips curled into a soft smile when she saw her son trying to comfort her, at Itachi's coaching. What a heart warming sight. "Hi sweetie," She said softly to Tidus.

Simultaneously, Itachi and Tidus reached to her face to wipe away the tears, it seemed as though their son shared the same trait as Itachi. They didn't like to see Tenten cry.

**_'You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine...'_**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Ino." Sasuke whispered as he firmly wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde woman that made his heart ache so much. He hated the fact that they were fighting like this, especially considering the circumstances they were in. They had just lost a child, the last thing they should be doing is fighting against each other. They both needed to be encouraged, to be strengthened and lifted up. Sasuke didn't seem to care about Ino's harsh words anymore, he didn't want to loose Ino, and he was determined to do whatever it took to make things work between them, despite how angry or insane she made him.<p>

Ino fought his gesture at first, still seething with rage, hatred, anger and self-loathing. But his arms were so strong, comforting and caring. She was melting, all of the feelings she had were withering away as he held her there firmly. Slowly, her arms slunk to her sides and she pressed her tear-stained face up against his chest and the urge to cry was slowly disappating as he held her there. She sighed releived when she felt his hands entwine into her hair, and he slowly stroked her head as a gesture of comfort. She realized how harsh she had been, how foolish and outlandish. She was angry, and not really with Sasuke. But herself. She'd allowed stress to get the best of her, and now they had lost a child because of it.

As if Sasuke had read her mind, he slowly and softly whispered in her ear, "This is not your fault, Ino." His lips gently met the skin of her cheek as he continued to stroke her hair softly, keeping her body close to his.

"Yes it is, Sasuke, I shouldn't have gotten so stressed out." She whispered hoarsly. "But Hidan wouldn't stop with his advances, and you didn't get home to see the note I left you and so I was upset. And I took all of that out on you."

Sasuke finally pulled back, and looked at her curiously as he quirked a dark eyebrow. "Excuse me, did you say Hidan and his advances? What the hell is Hidan doing to you!?" His heart jumped from his chest. He did not want a repeat of what happened to his brother's wife.

"He's just been hitting on me, talking dirty and being a pervert." Ino rolled her blue eyes in exhasperation. "It's nothing to worry about, I don't even know if he's being serious about all the things he says or not."

"Well regardless of whether or not he is being serious, I'm going to have to talk to that bastard." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke, don't worry about it." Ino said softly, gently squeezing his arm.

"I'm not letting what happened to Tenten happen to you, this is why you need to tell me these things when they happen so that we can prevent that from happening! You don't understand how dangerous these things really are."

Ino nodded and looked down, feeling a little guilty. She had only been trying to be strong, and prove that she could handle herself without having Sasuke to rush to her rescue, but she supposed it was that type of attutide that landed Tenten in the position she was in. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to prove myself."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and looked at the blonde curiously, with something strange agleam in his eye. "Ino, you don't need to prove yourself. You did a long time ago!"

**_'You think you've flown before but baby, you ain't left the ground...'_**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the traumatic events took place in the office, the separation of two high school flames, and the loss of an unborn child all in one day. Things were finally calming down a bit, and Ino had finally mustered up the courage to return to work. She wasn't sure if Sasuke had confronted Hidan, because his behavior toward her hadn't yet changed, but it only occored when there was no one else around.<p>

She did her best to avoid him, and everyone else for that matter with the exception of her brother, Sasuke and Tenten. She had heard about the strange happening between Tenten and Deidara and had hoped that Deidara was doing okay, occasionally she would check on him, and he seemed to be his normal, silly and rather stupid self. She was relieved to see that he was doing okay, and she was just about to leave his desk when she noticed something that made her heart stop.

A pair of emeraled eyes locked onto hers as the girl she had seen began to walk into the building and toward Deidara's desk. Sakura. She was wearing a black and grey pencil skirt paired with a flowy white top and dark red stilettos, and Ino could only think of one thing. _Sasuke likes those colors_.

Sakura forced herself to smile at Ino, knowing that her newest infatuation wouldn't appreciate her being harsh toward his sister. She had two small bento boxes with her, and she set them delicately atop Deidara's desk. "I thought I would surprise you by bringing you lunch." She chimed, with another, more genuine smile. She still knew Sasuke's schedule like the back of her pretty little hand, and just like she anticipated, he had just walked into the building with coffee for he and Itachi as they were about to start their weekly business meeting with a few contacts over the phone.

Deidara was thrilled that Sakura would have done something so kind and thoughtful, not realizing it was simply a ploy to make her ex-husband jealous. "Sakura, this is awesome." He said as a smile crept onto his goofy face.

When Sasuke saw the pink-haired woman he froze in his steps. He was about to demand what the hell she was doing there, until he remembered that she was Deidara's girlfriend. He would never get over how strange that actually was. His nerves had finally calmed a bit, and he caught a glimpse of Ino who seemed quite unnerved herself. He gave her a reassuring smile before directing his attention to the pinkette and Deidara. "Hey," he said as politely as he could.

Sakura had expected him to explode in rage and anger, to seeth with jealousy, but he didn't. He didn't even care that she had come by the office to spend time with Ino's brother right in front of him, and it was evident he was still deeply in love with the blonde girl. That's when her heart broke and she realized that it was time to give up. Deidara had just been eaqually broken, and it seemed as though they needed each other now more than ever. "Hey!" She chimed kindly, waving to him and then to Ino eerily politely. "Have a good day," She said before rounding Deidara's desk and sitting beside him, not bothering to pay Ino and Sasuke any more attention, as her heart would feel too heavy and sorrowful. From now on, her attention would be on Deidara, and Deidara alone.

_**'A-wait till you're locked in my embrace...'A-wait till you see that sunshine place...'**_

* * *

><p>Tenten was walking down the hallway of the third floor, checking up on a few things, or rather cracking the whip and making sure things were being done, the correct way. That's when she stumbled across the blue haired woman that had some kind of grudge against her.<p>

"Well, if it isn't the cheating woman who has no regard for her husband's feelings." Konan hissed venomously, looking Tenten up and down and seemingly sizing her up. Tenten and she were about the same height, but Tenten's body was more muscular, most likely due to the vigorous training that she did as a former mixed-martial-arts fighter. That's the only edge she had. That's it. Konan knew that she was the faires of the two, she was beautiful, and had much more to offer Itachi than Tenten could, she knew that. And she was certain to prove it.

"Excuse me?" Tenten folded her arms across her chest, looking at the skantily clad woman with a twisted and disgusted look upon her face. She could not figure out what this woman's problem was with her, but now she was more determined than ever to get to the bottom of this strange predicament.

"I know that you cheated on Itachi while he was gone, it was more than evident! I saw Deidara taking the walk of shame out of Itachi's office that day before your husband showed up. You slut! You fucked some other man in your husband's office!" She snapped, clenching her fists.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, what a strange interpretation of what really happened that this woman had, and now Tenten was beginning to piece things together. "Hm, is that so?"

"Absolutely." Konon folded her arms over her chest, taking the same stance as the brunette in front of her. "I'm sure that your husband will love it when I tell him."

"Go ahead, see what he says." Tenten smirked, Itachi knew better. Especially with how angry Tenten had been that day about finding out the truth. The pawn, the exchange of money for her heart.

"It'll be my pleasure!" The witch cackled before stepping into the elevator and heading up to Mr. Uchiha's office.

Tenten stood there until the doors closed, before darting toward the stair case, she wanted to hear Itachi's reaction, and see what this bimbo was really up to, but she couldn't have Konan knowing that. Her black stiletto's clacked against the hard surface of the stairs as she continued upward three more stories, but this was a piece of cake for her. She stopped at the top of the sixth floor, hearing the ding of the elevator as she slowly slipped off her shoes to provide more stealth. She silently watched Konan walk to her husband's office and walk in, before she snuck down the hallway and began to listen.

Itachi's eyes raised and he looked at the blue-haired woman that now stood before him in front of his desk. He noted that she seemed slightly nervous, and somewhat angry as she stood there. Her hands were clasped together tightly and she looked at him with large and uncertain eyes. "Sir, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, be my guest." He said briskly, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk so she could sit. But she declined.

"Your wife cheated on you while you were away, in fact it was the very day you returned."

Itachi quirked a dark brow, curious as to where this was headed. Tenten would do no such thing, and if she did he would know. He could read Tenten like a book, and guilt was something she couldn't hide welll, unless being pressured and threatened of course. He growled lowly at the thought. "Go on, " He urged.

Tenten rolled her eyes outside the office, annoyed. She wanted to barge in and slam the wench to the ground and drive her fist into her face repetitively. But she would refrain for now. She could tell that Itachi didn't sound too convinced.

"Deidara, I saw him taking the walk of shame from your office. It was all too clear what they did in here." Konan said confidently, looking at him with pleading eyes almost begging him to take her.

"And what makes you so confident that my wife would betray me that way, Konan?" Itachi threw back, looking at her sternly. If this woman was a threat to his wife, she would have to go.

"Because she doesn't love you like she loves that other man! You can see it in the way she looks at him. Belive me, I'm very intuitive sir." She said, slowly slinking closer to the desk, and placing her palms delicately on its surface, leaning down. Cleavage hanging out, and making a rather sultry and seductive face.

"Hm, is that so? Is that true Tenten?" Itachi questioned, knowing that his dearly beloved was standing right outside. He was smarter than that.

"Nope!" Tenten yelled from outside, not bothering to come in. If she did, she would probably wind up in prison for murder.

Konan frowned, but this wouldn't deter her. She'd come this far, she was going to get what she wanted, so she rounded the desk confidently, facing the Uchiha man she lusted after day, after day. "I have so much more to offer you than she does," She drawled, licking her lower lip subtly before placing herself on his lap, and drawing her lips to his firmly.

**_'The best is yet to come and babe, won't it be fine? The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine...'_**


	14. Chapter 14: Office Scuffles

Aren't you just the luckiest readers in the world!? Double post! I love you that much.. Hope you enjoy.

_"Got my tweed pressed, got my best vest, all I need now is the girl.."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 14: Office Scuffles

* * *

><p>Thick hearty jazz swung low, ecchoing through the ritzy venue as prominent guests made their way to their seats, couple by couple outside in the designated seats separated into two sections outside in the courtyard of the most beautiful hotel in all of Konoha. This event had been the talk of the town since the announcement had hit the papers that Itachi Uchiha had started an incredibly succesful business, blowing any competition out of the water, and proposing to the most feisty and feared featherweight fighter that ever set foot in the ring. What a combination, the son of the late Fugaku Uchiha, marrying the daughter of a Yakuza clan head. The couple was young, spry, but beautiful and to be very envied.<p>

And their wedding reflected all of that succes, showing off how well-off they had it, and they had yet to really even take off yet. 500 chairs lined up on either side of a long, velvety white aisle that had deep red petals lining its sides in entirety, and beatiful golden rope separated the chairs from the aisle. A large white gazebo rested at the end of the aisle where sheere white curtains covered its sides and were held open revealing its center by strings of pearls.

The night was clear, and a little humid. Nice and warm, and the perfect summer evening for an elaborate wedding to take place. The sun had set, but a soft orange hue sublty lingered over the Konoha sky, creeping downward unti it slowly vanished into the velvety sky, letting the thousands of stars shine through, and illuminate the venue just enough until all of the lanterns along the aisle had been lit.

Both sections of the seating had been full to the brim, guests had all taken their places as a hush fell over the entire crowd, music slowly fading from their eager ears. The elderly priest had begun the journey down the aisle to take his place, looking at the many pairs of eyes that had suddenly all became glued to him as he did so. This was by far the largest and most elaborate, intricate, and expensive wedding that he had seen in his entire life.

Those eyes quickly darted away from him though, as the most handsome groom that they had ever seen. His young stoic face, illuminated by star and lantern shine. His muscular body clad in a dapper and most likely very expensive black suit. A small corsage of a few maroon colored roses, surrounded by baby's breath neatly pinned to the jacket of that black suit on the right side. His silken black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, the ends hanging down the center of his back neatly. His hands were held together as he followed the priest, most of the women in the sea of guests swooned, saddened that his days as a single bachelor were over tonight. Most people thought he was absolutely crazy for marrying a teenager who was reckless and rough, not very lady like in the least despite the fact that her carreer as a fighter had come to and end.

The raven haired man took his place in the gazebo, turning his attention to the gsts subtly and almost astonished at the turnout. The place looked absolutely packed, and the decor was breath-taking. He noticed his younger brother in the front row of the Uchiha family side, alone. His arms were crossed and a smug look plastered upon his young, teenage face. Obviously he was annoyed, and preffered to be anywhere but here. That delinquet had to be bailed out of jail just to be here, Itachi did his best not to think of how angry his spoiled little brother had made him.

Alone in the front row of the other side, his soon-to-be wife's older brother Haku sat there, poised politely and obiously holding back the urge to cry. He looked a lot like Tenten, only his hair was just as dark as his own. But he had large, sparkling eyes that told stories without words, and a round face that was pure and kind, but dangerous if tampered with.

His eyes slowly trailed away from Haku as the music stopped all together and the priest motioned for the guests to rise. And they did. They rose in the presence of the most beautiful creature Itachi had ever laid his eyes upon in all of his life.

And that's the same woman he saw walking elegantly down the aisle ten hears ago marching into his office now and growling lowly and venomously with fire in her eyes. "Get off of my husband!"

**_'Got my striped tie, got my hopes high...'_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat in his office, trying to contain the anger that was slowly building up and only moments from boiling over and creating a fire. He hadn't confronted Hidan about his advances in order to save face between he and Itachi because right now, Hidan and Konan were helping expand the business. But Ino was to be his wife, and certainly Itachi would never tolerate such behavior, should he be aware of it, toward his wife.<p>

Suddenly, the man stood to his feet having found the justification he needed. That bastard was to pay, he would not be saying a slued thing about Ino again, so long as Sasuke had a say in it. So he straightened his black silk tie and opened the door to his office. The stairs seemed like a much better option at the moment, because he was angry, and thought maybe he would't be seething if he could stomp some of that anger out on the steps.

He got to the third floor and walked down the hallway briskly, but holding his head up high. That's when he saw it, he saw Ino leaning against the wall near the break room, Hidan towering over her with a despicable look in his eye. Talking to Ino, smirking and beginning to lean eerily close to his fiancé. Ino was squirming, practically squirming under him. Powerless.

"What. The. Hell. Is this?!" Sasuke boomed, his pace quickening as he walked up to the silver haired man and yanked him away from Ino in one fearsome jolt.

Hidan looked the Uchiha up and down and chuckled deeply from a low point in his chest. The boy was a lot smaller than he, to think he had the audacity to come up to h and challenge him like that. It was laughable, hilarious even. "What's it look like, punk?"

Ino was more than relieved and a little flattered that Sasuke had finally come to her rescue. But looking at the two and their size difference, she began to grow concerned for Sasuke and his well being. She could tell that Sasuke was too angry to be calmed, he was past the point of no return.

"It looks like you're barking up the wrong tree. What's the matter with you, do you have a fucking disability that prevents you from seeing that diamond ring that probably cost more than three years worth of your salary, but you need to back the hell off!" Hidan's size didn't deter Sasuke in the least, right now his fiancé was threatened and so was his Uchiha  
>Pride. The alliance could be severed for all he cared. This was more important.<p>

"You're quick to defend a love and relationship that was based upon infidelity and things done behind closed doors, but do you two even know each other?" Hidan inquired as he quirked a light brow. "Seems to me that this young lady has yet to really be swooned if you know what I mean."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke was growing more and more impatient and he didn't know how long he could conceal the urge to pummel the man.

"Everyone knows what happened between you two, I mean do the math. You were still very married when those twins were conceived." Hidan pointed out, turning his gaze to Ino who was still standing there in a state of shock. "Seems to me like she's just a lost little girl looking for attent-"

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back that drove Sasuke over the edge and he snapped. Something inside him clicked on, like a switch had been flipped and he turned into a vicious killer that could quite possibly rival Itachi.

**_'Got the time and the place and I got the rhythm...'_**

* * *

><p>Konan, the blue haired home wrecker, didn't pull away from Tenten's husband until she was yanked away by Tenten herself. She felt two strong hands grip each of her shoulders and pull backwards with great force, but luckly she found her feet instead of landing on her derrière on the ground. Suddenly, those same strong hands nad spun her around to face the seething brunette woman, but she hardly had the chance to even take in her rival's expression because her fist was slamming hard into her cheek and Konan stumbled backward, bumping into the edge of Itachi's desk. But pretty little Konan wouldn't go down without a fight.<p>

"If you think that wimpy little punch is enough to steer me away, Tenten, you are certaily mistaken." She hissed, taking a stance of her own.

Itachi rose from his place behind his desk and cleared his throat, straightening his suit jacket. "That's enough." He stated firmly, but his wife disregarded his protest, and took another swing at the woman who had stolen a kiss from him.

But Konan was quick, and her reflexes were rather good, for she stopped the blow by catching Tenten's fist with her opposite hand, and stommed on Tenten's bare foot with the heel of her stiletto.

Tenten yelped out in pain, withdrawing her fist from Konan's irony grip, and grimacing in pain before darting a vicious glare in her direction. "Did you think you could win him over like that?! He can't be so easilly swayed!" Tenten informed, regaining her composure, putting one foot slightly behind the other, bending her knees and raising her fists like she was in the ring and facing her most fearsome foe.

"Ladies!" Itachi boomed, glaring at the both of them. Sure, he was angry as hell that this woman had tried many advances to get to him, and growing more angry by the moment when he saw her going after Tenten, but he didn't want another scuffle in the office. this was beginning to become a thorn in his side, all these enemies Tenten was making.

Tenten, being obedient to her husband, let out a sigh of defeat and dropped her fists. She had the inclination that Konan was doing the same until she felt a firm fist plant firmly onto her right cheek, followed by a thick, forceful blow to her stomach and to add insult to injury, an elbow slammed across her left cheek. Her vision blurred, and she stumbled back, fighting desperately for her consciousness. She shook her head and gritted her teeth before lunging dizzily toward the girl who she swore was just there. But that's when she saw her husband, slamming her against the wall, hands wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Itachi!" Tenten cried out in terror. The look in his eyes was all too familiar, that was the look of a killer. And usually he could not be stopped, but despite how terrible Konan was she was still a woman. That was against all that they stood for, Itachi could not be responsible for killing a woman, or even striking her. His reputation would be completely tarnished. "Put her down!"

Itachi growled and turned his gaze to Tenten and growled in a rather beastly manor before slowly lowering the petite woman. "Get. Out." He ordered in a husky and threatening tone, sure to tell her that if she didn't he would gladly finish her off without regard for the repercussions.

Konan nodded furiously and rushed out of that office as fast as her slender legs could possibly carry her.

**_'Now all I need is the girl to go with 'em...'_**

* * *

><p>He threw punches left and right, never missing his target and having taken him by surprise, Hidan didn't really have the chance to block many of the advances until he saw a quick opportunity to strike Sasuke's solar plexus. The raven haired man stumbled back, glaring angrily while Ino continued to watch in a mixture of confusion and excitement.<p>

Sasuke rushed him, squatting down and wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist, forcing the man onto his back on the floor right in front of Ino's feet. He withdrew his arms from underneath the man and brought them up to strike before the white haired man spoke rather confidently.

"Hm," He said with a smirk, turning his attention to Ino. "I can see up your dress, pretty." Following this, he chuckled.

If Sasuke thought that becoming angrier was impossible, he had just accomplished the impossible. He plunged his fists down, aiming at that smug look upon the pervert's face, but Hidan blocked them.

Done playing silly games, and only managing to have a split open lower lip, Hidan shoved Sasuke off of him, and reversed their position completely, this time delving his fists right into Sasuke's face and chest. Never ceasing to chuckle while doing so.

Saske was having difficulty staying awake, but he finally mustered up the strength to wrap his legs around Hidan's waist and he flipped the man around and manuvered his body upward, and soon his legs were wrapped around Hidan's neck while he twisted the man's right arm to the point of breaking. All the while, as the man choked for air, blood ran down Sasuke's angry face and he panted, and let out angry grunts.

"Sasuke, please don't kill him." Ino plead through trembling lips and with a shaky voice. She hadn't ever seen someone murdered before, and she really didn't want to start tonight. Hidan's coloring was slowly fading, and his struggling slowly began to subside.

Reluctantly, Sasuke released his grip on the perpetrator's neck, and Hidan's body slumped to the ground as he gasped for air.

"Now get out, before I actually kill you despite what Ino might have to say about that." Sasue warned ferociously, like a lion defending the dignity of his lioness. Hidan didn't hesitate to rise onto shaky legs and retreat from the building quickly. Sasuke turned his attention to the shaken up blonde and he gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't want that to happen in front of you."

Ino smiled happily, heart swelling up with excitment and adrenaline. "Are you kidding? That was amazing!" She exclaimed, rushing up to him and wincing when she saw the extent of the damage done to his pretty face up close. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, I suppose so." He smiled a bloody smile before quirking an eyebrow, "Say, what do you think about going on a date? It might be a good change of pace." What Hidan had said about what their relationship had been based upon hadn't been a lie at all. In fact it was pretty much true. He decided then and there that he was going to properly court this woman before they tied the knot, like a gentleman should do.

"I would absolutely love that, Sasuke." Ino said with a genuine and warm smile.

**_'All I really need is the girl...'_**


	15. Chapter 15: Joyous Tragedy

Hey! Here it is... That's all... review!

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven..."_

AU

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 15: Joyous Tragedy

* * *

><p>The smell of smoke an alcohol was pungent in the familiar, dungy office that Konan and Hidan sheepishly walked into, bowing deeply as they did so. Their leader sat behind a desk, the dim lights barely shining onto his hands that sat upon that desk, but his face remained unseen. Small billows of cigar smoke could be seen rolling elegantly whereverthe light illuminated it, and the man remained silent, studying the two prodigals carefully, scrutinizing them with a pair of swirling eyes.<p>

"Not even one month passes and you two fools have come crawling back to me?" His low voice cracked through the deafening silence, cutting straight to the bone of the trembling former employees of Akatsuki Enterprises Incorperted.

"Sir-" Hidan began but was cut off by the seering, yet calm voice of his former leader and employer.

"Do not interrupt me." His sturdy voice demanded before he cleared his throat. "What gives you the audacity to set foot back into this building? I should have asked Kakuzu to finish you off when you were approaching." His voice rolled, cooly as it usually did. "Obviously the two of you have been rejected by my competition. Seems the Uchiha brother's are wiser than I thought. Smart enough to rid themselves of garbage such as yourselves." He hissed, of course speaking directly to Hidan, but making it sound plural. Because Pein's heart and soul belonged to the woman who betrayed him. He would not dare murder her, not now at least.

"Sir, please forgive us." Konan spoke up, finally rising from her bow. "I only went to work for them so I could get insight for you." She defended before urging Hidan to rise and play along with her little ploy.

Of course, Pein knew when the woman was lying, and right now she was. What a foolish fight that had caused her to leave him in the first place, it must've been something eaqually as foolish to have caused them to retreat so quickly. Unless it was intense, and in that case he wanted to hear what it was that drove them straight back into his not so loving arms. "Cut the shit, don't you dare lie to me, Konan." He said, rising from his desk and straightening his gray tie before rounding the desk and stepping into the light. The small bits illuminating the flamey orange hue of his hair.

Konan gulped, seeing his face in all it's pierced up glory. It made her heart stop, and she regretted ever leaving him in the first place. She'd been so foolish to fall for an amature like Itachi Uchiha, when all along she had this.

"You two look like shit." Pein noted, finally able to see the bruises on their bodies. Konan's periwinkle hair was dishhevled, and she had deep purple and red marks all the way around her neck, as though she had been strangled. Seeing this made his blood boil. He simply could not stomach the fact that harm had been done to her, despite the fact that she was no longer his, or the fact that she had betrayed him to work for his direct competetor. It was the principal. Konan used to belong to him, and hurting her was a direct insult to him, and vengance must be served.

Hidan looked worse, his lip was open, closed by dried blood clots, and bruises were growing increasingly dark under both of his magenta eyes. He too, looked like he had been strangled, and nearly escaped death.

"The Uchiha's nearly killed both of us. Itachi Uchiha tried to harm me, Pein! I-I suppose I deserve it, for having left you." She said looking down to the floor, ashamedly.

"Please boss, take us back. We've got intel, we can use it against them." Hidan plead, for his life. He knew full well that Pein would not hesitate to murder both of them right there in his office should it suit his mood. Pein was a rutheless man, more so than either of the Uchiha's, that was a fact. He was well feared and well respected. If he so desired, their lives would be over. But what differentiated the two men, Itachi and Pein, was that Pein wasn't ever easilly angered, and you could never sense an outburst coming, it happened in an instant, your life was done.

"Are you willing, Hidan, to do what it takes to earn your way back up the ranks?" Pein asked lowly, looking the man up and down with those hazy, dizzying eyes.

"Yes sir." Hidan answered without hesitation, bowing deeply and trying not to cringe as he did so.

"Then you are dismissed. This little mutiny will be pardoned for now, should you do as I ask. Perhaps if your intel is good enough, I'll promote you." He said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Hidan looked at Konan worriedly before bowing once more and exiting with haste.

Konan felt long, cold fingers beneath her chin, beginning to prop it up until she wasn't able to resist the force and her amber eyes met his spiraling ones in an intense lock as a moment of painful silence rang between them as they stared.

"If that man did this to you, Konan he will pay." Pein finally spoke, lowly and calmly as he looked at her intently, almost as though he was looking straight through her. He had the ability to cut right through a person with those eyes, it was frightening and quickened her heart.

"I deserv-" She started before he cut her off with his finger atop her soft, plump lips.

"You did not, you deserved no such treatment." He cooed slowly, as he leaned in close to the flesh of her bruising neck and began to trail soft kisses upon it. "I swear to you, Konan-" He husked darkly, "He will pay for what he's done."

_**'Misplaced trust in old friends.. neve counting regrets...'**_

* * *

><p>Everything was set up perfectly, without flaw. The final touches were being completed as the wedding party got ready for the big day ahead of them. It had finally come, the day that Sasuke Uchiha would take Ino Yamanaka as his wife. There were many eager guests filling the neatly arranged chairs on either side of the aisle that was clad in a lavender walkway. Each chair had a dashing satin bow, matching that pastel shade of lavender that ran elegantly down the aisle. The sun was shining brightly and beautifuly high in the Konoha spring sky, and tickled the skin of those guests as they found their seats.<p>

Meanwhile, inside the hotel in her very own suite, Ino was getting ready with the help of her mother and her maid of honor, and only bridesmaid, Tenten. Her immaculate wedding gown lay smoothly atop the kingsized bed in the gorgeous room. She sat in front of a small vanity, well-lit with perfect lighting for makeup to be applied.

She wasn't breathing much, and her heart had been racing the entire morning since she had risen in that hotel room. Tenten had insisted she stay there for the night so that Sasuke would not see her before the wedding, as it would be bad luck. The kiddos had stayed with Inoichi and Rin the night before, and were now in the care of uncle DeiDei as everyone else was involved in helping Ino and Sasuke prepare for their big day.

"Ino, take a deep breath." Tenten urged, smiling fondly at her friend and soon to be sister-in-law as she stood to the side of the vanity and looked at Ino through the mirror. "Now how did you think you want your hair?"

"I think she should wear it up," Rin chimed as she walked out of the bathroom, fussing with an earring as she tried to fasten the back.

"Up?" Ino questioned nervously, turning to face her mother, worry written all over her beautiful porcelain face.

"Here," Rin said kindly, coming up behind her daugher and getting to work on her long, thick blonde locks. She had always been handy with hair, and Ino had an awful amount of it. She curled, teased, pinned and sprayed, repeating the cycle until the girl's hair had been turned into a complete work of art. A thick braid of blonde hair encircled around the top of Ino's head like a crown while the rest was teased in a princess-like bump and the ends were curled elegantly and pinned up securely. She looked lovely, sure to knock Sasuke off of his feet and her dress wasn't even on yet.

Once her hair was finished, and her makeup was completed it was time for her to step into the gown that had taken so much time, energy, and money to find. She stripped out of her flannel, button up shirt and sweat pants and dropped them onto the floor as her mother held the dress out to her. She slipped her slender legs into it, and pulled it up over her body, her toned arms finding the sleeves and snaking into them. The brilliant white material made her fair skin appear darker than it was. Her mother came behind her and fastened the pearly buttons that starte from the small of her back and went all the way to the base of her neck.

The lower half of the gown hugged her body closely, showing off her petite yet womanly figure and flared out at the very bottom. The top was a sweet-heart shape, but not too low cut and completely fashioned out of an immaculate designe of lace. The heart pattern stopped where sheer material showed off the creamy skin of her chest and the lace continued in a beautiful and delicate pattern that covered her shoulders completely and trailed down her arms. The finishing touch was a beautiful dainty gold bow around her trim waist with a pearl right in the center and a sparking tiara atop her blonde head. She was finally ready.

_**'By the grace of God.. I do not rest at all...'**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha walked down the aisle slowly, holding his breath tightly in his chest. Clad in a black suit and tie, looking rather dapper as all eyes of the crowd studying him intricately, some lustfully. His broad shoulders filled out that tuxedo nicely, and his hair in it's normal yet odd a-line style. He was oddly nervous, more so than he had been when he married Sakura. Of course he could argue that he was drunk that day, and couldn't remember much of it.<p>

He'd spent months planning it, and he honestly hadn't expected it to come so soon, itad almost snuck up on him. But he was glad the whole ordeal would be overwith in a matter of hours, and he and Ino could have a little alone time together to relax. It would be much needed after all of the stress that he and Ino had endured over the last few weeks in the office. He was determined to enjoy this day with her, no matter what and put all of the stresses of Uchiha Enterprises out of his mind for the time being. Today was he and Ino's day.

Soon, a soft and delicate melody began to play, and though it was calming it made his heart quicken in realization of what was about to happen. His onyx eyes trailed down the aisle as a soft spring breeze picked up a little. He saw his older brother escorting his wife down the aisle, arm in arm. Itachi's face was somber, and stoic. He could see a slight smile in his eyes, though. Tenten looked rather dashing, her smile made up for Itachi's lack of one as they approached the alter and they parted with a quick kiss and took their places on either side of the alter. Itachi standing to Sasuke's left.

And then he noticed his very own little Skylar bouncing down the aisle cutely, dumping out purple and white rose petals along the length of it with a wide smile that rivaled Ino's plastered across her face. Her lavender dress swooshing as she swayed her tiny little hips. The crowd was filled with 'aww's' and murmers of how utterly adorable she was. Her first instinct was to run to Sasuke, and he smiled fondly and knelt down to her. "Go stand by auntie Tenten, okay?" He said before placing a soft kiss on her head. The young girl nodded obidently and skipped to Tenten, standing right in front of her feet.

Josiah was the next to dart down the aisle, but with all they eyes of the crowd upon him, he ran the whole length and didn't stop until he reached Sasuke's leg. He hugged it tightly, shyly. He was never one to enjoy being the center of attention, the poor guy. Sasuke patted his head and to keep him from fussing, he allowed the boy to stay attached to his leg.

Then the whole crowd hushed and rose to their feet, turning their attention to the woman of the hour. Arm in arm, Ino and her father Inoichi made the journey down the aisle. The entire time, her eyes were glued on Sasuke, and her heart was pounding so furiously in her chest that she felt like it could be phisically seen by anyone who looked at her chest. But her breath was taken away when she looked at how handsome he was standing there, and for a moment she swore she saw a tinge of pink splash upon his fair cheeks.

Sasuke probably wouldn't dare admit it, but his heart was pounding just as hard within his own chest. Ino was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, walking elegantly down that aisle. All clad in white, hair done elegantly, lips and cheeks red and rosy and her eyes glistening with joy and excitment all at once. The day was perfect, his bride was perfect and he couldn't ever ask for more.

Their sweet kiss had just been shared after a touching repetition of wedding vows that had the majority of the crowd on the verge of tears. It lasted only a moment and as soon as they parted away from that kiss, that's when everything stopped. The shots rang out, hot and loud. Crackling through the jubilant air and striking fear into the hearts of the entire crowd.

**_'Most nights I hardly sleep... don't take what you don't need frm me...'_**

* * *

><p>The black limousine had pulled up at just the right time, cutting through the garden of the courtyard and resting just at the base of where all the chairs had been intricately lined up. The tinted windows only needed to be rolled down momentarily and that's when it all happened.<p>

Their plan had been perfectly executed. They knew exactly when the wedding would be taking place, thanks to the information provided by Konan and Hidan and that was the day they planned to exact revenge for both of the said Akatsuki members. In order to cut to the heart of Itachi Uchiha, the thing he loved most would pay the price, seeing as how the thing Pein loved most had to pay as well. Itachi had laid his hands on forbidden territory, and because of that his wife would pay the price.

Hidan had a beef with Sasuke because of the blonde woman that Hidan was desperately trying to seduce. It wasn't an act to win the girl over, but rather an act to protect his pride that had been greatly damaged back in the offices when the Uchiha had gotten the better of him. They both had to pay the price for their actions, the Uchiha brothers. And the time to pay was now.

Ebony eyes flickered open as the fresh white material of his button up shirt became doused with thick, red liquid that began to pour from a bullet wound upon his chest and the groom hit his knees and began gasping for air as his grip on Ino's hand loosened and his arm fell limply at his side.

Simultaniously, Tenten gripped onto the side of her abdomen as blood began to stain her beautiful lavender bride's maid dress and she tried to keep her footing, but her legs gave out on her as the pain became far too excruciating.

Itachi's dark eyes darted down the aisle from where the shots had come from, shame on him for not packing heat during his little brother's wedding day. But he had certainly not expected this to happen. The black car had long gone, and now he was clicking into panic mode as Ino knelt down at Sasuke's side and began screaming while Sasuke's children were crying out for their father, being held back by their grandparents. It was a miracle that they were unharmed.

His attention was taken from his younger brother and onto his wife who was on the ground writhing in pain and holding onto her side, as blood seeped through her fingers and began pooling on the ground below her. If either of them did not receive medical attention immediately, they were sure to die then and there. He rushed to her, scooping her up in his arms as his heart began to break. "Tenten, you've got to stay with me. You know that, right?" He asked as he assessed her wound frantically. It was bad, the bullet was wedged deep within her body, mos likely having caused extensive internal damage. He knew full well that these moments could be their very last.

"It-Itachi.." She whispred out as the coloring of her face began to drain.

Ino was panicing as well, holding pressure on Sasuke's wound as black tears ran down her face from the mascara that she had donned in order to look beautiful on this day that was supposed to be the happiest one of her life. Instead, it was turning out to be the worst as she watched her brand new husband gasp for air and look at her with glazing onyx eyes that were filled with confusion and fear. "I-I l-l-love you."

'**_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore...'_**


	16. Chapter 16: The Turning Point

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much. Thank you. I'm sorry it's a short one. The next one is going to be longer, I promise!

_"And my father told me, son It's not his fault he doesn't know your face And you're not the only one..."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

Chapter 16: The Turning Point

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha had been in the Intensive Care Unit for two entire weeks and had yet to awaken. Today they had taken him out, as his condition had finally stabilized. The doctors had worked furiously to save the young man's life, and thankfully the bullet hadn't pierced his heart, or lungs. However, his lungs had collapsed due to the damage inside of his chest and he had undergone several blood transfusions in order for his life to have been saved.<p>

Ino had been worried sick, and not just her their children as well. She did her best to assure them that he was going to be fine, that daddy was a strong man and he could endure anything but he hadn't been cleared as out of the woods until today. But he still hadn't opened his eyes. The last words he spoke continually rang through her head, day after day. Comforting her, and crippling her all at once. _"I love you." _Should those be his last words to her she could make peace with it, but should it have been her last moment with him on the day that was supposed to be their happiest, she couldn't make her peace with that.

And how could she? She vowed she would never forgive those people who had done such damage to her husband on the day that was supposed to be their own. She had been informed by her brother-in-law that it was a rivaling company whom Hidan and Konan had originated from in the first place. They were assumed to be exacting revenge upon Itachi and Sasuke for the damage they had inflicted on Konan and Hidan on that day in the offices. Sasuke had been defending Ino, and Itachi had been defending Tenten. It didn't make sense why they didn't just shoot all four of them. But that would've been too easy, she presumed. The police had tried to investigate, but Itachi directed Ino to inform them that it was a drive by shooting and they had no idea whom the perpetrators were.

This was the way these organizations worked. They cut straight to the heart. They probably would've shot at Ino, but Hidan was likely to protest that idea given his infatuation with her, so they opted for a direct hit instead. Cutting straight into Itachi's heart. Thank God her brother-in-law had a strong one now. And whatever he had planned to do in order to avenge what had been done to the father of her children, she would gladly approve of.

She had come to visit him, alone today after receiving a phone call that she had been anxiously waiting for for the last two agonizing weeks. She walked down the hallway of the hospital that she'd grown so familiar with during those 14 days and she continued down the hall following a doctor and trying not to be hot on his heels.

They reached the end of the hall, and stopped when they arrived at Sasuke's room. "He's in here." He said, flashing her a familiar and heart warming smile that shot into her a small sense of releif before he opened the door for her.

Thanks to Neji, Ino stayed more in the loop than most patient's families ever were. He had been the one to give her the call the moment Sasuke had been taken out of ICU.

"Thank you, Neji." Ino managed to whisper hoarsly before slowly walking into the hospital room on a pair of shaking legs. Her eyes were fighting with her integrity, she wanted to look at him, but it made her sick. Her husband looked terrible. His face was ghostly white and slightly thinner than it usually was. He had tubes for oxygen stuck up his nose, IV drip hooked into his hand and a steady heart monitor beeping in the background of silence.

Thick white bandages were wrapped around his chest, the rest remaining bare and it rose and fell slowly and steadily. His black hair pooled out behind him on the pillow beneath his head. He looked at peace, but he looked like death. Ino had hoped since his condition had stabilized that he would awaken, but the doctors weren't quite sure when that time would arrive.

She finally mustered up the courage to walk over to his bedside and she looked down at him as her eyes filled with sorrow and her chest constricted tightly. She should be celebrating with him. Instead she was praying under her breath that he would just open his eyes.

**_'I heard the doctors put your chest in pain But then that could've been the medicine And now you're lying in the bed again Either way I'll cry with the rest of them...'_**

* * *

><p>The same day that Sasuke had been moved out of the ICU, Tenten was released from the hospital. She underwent surgery immediately upon arriving at the hospital, she too having been the recipient of multiple transfusions. They had to repair extensive damage to her large and small intestines, and luckily for her, they'd done it correctly and quickly.<p>

It was there that they discovered something else that was quite astonishing and miraculous. Just barely one month along, a tiny fetus was growing inside of her uterus and had miraculously survived the extensive damage done to it's mother's insides.

Itachi had been fuming, his anger unrelenting. He would bounce between where Sasuke was being treated, and where Tenten was being treated and he felt as though he was living in the hospital during that two week time span. His mind was reeling, thinking of just how he was going to exact his revenge on that imp and those who had betrayed him, and sold themselves out to the devil himself. There was sure to be no mercy, not an ounce. Every last one of Pein's sorry excuses for employees would die, at Itachi's hand. Somehow he would pull it off. And that's what he spent most of his time doing during the time that his wife and younger brother were hospitalized. Planning that revenge. And he was not alone.

Zabuza had never lost contact with those Yakuza clan members from back in the day, and he was already on top of things and working his way back in, and finding a spot for his son-in-law as well. This was not tolerable, those bastards would pay. His daughter was a precious jewel, and she was always to be protected by the Demons of the Mist. Him being the King Demon himself. He was working diligently with Itachi as they conjured up this plan to exact revenge for their loved ones, and however it happened, it was bound to be a bloody mess.

Tenten realized he was up to something by the distant look in his eye when he visited her. The timing wasn't right for him to go all out on a bloodthirsty quest for vengance that was far too risky. Sasuke needed a big brother around, he couldn't possibly run the company alone, should he survive. And of course Tenten knew that Sasuke would pull through. Uchiha's were not so easilly taken down, Itachi was a prime example of that.

She'd been a target once more, because of Itachi's stature, name, reputation, company and his actions. She had suffered the unspeakable, suffered pain, and near-death experiences all in the name of love. To her it was worth it, it was worth loving him so long as her son, and now this child growing inside of her, were safe.

A few nurses helped her into a wheel chair from her bed, and she winced at the stretching pain in her abdomen as her body was moved. She had to be extremely careful not to pop the stitches that went along the side of her hip and abdomen. She kindly and tiredly thanked the nurses who helped her before her blonde busty doctor gave her strict instructions on how to care for her wound properly. Having to be extremely now that she was with child. And once the stitches were removed, she would have to do some physical therapy.

Finally she was free to go, and Itachi had shown up just in time to pick her up. His eyes flooded with relief when he saw her smiling weakly up at him.

"They're all yours," Tsunade said proudly as she wheeled the brunette to her husband and gave him a knowing smile.

Itachi's eyes scanned her face before they darted down to Tenten and her wound and her abdomen. "They? As in-"

"She is with child." Tsunade confirmed, smiling brightly.

**_'I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love...'_**

* * *

><p>Ino placed a soft kiss on her husband's forehead before turning around and greeting her brother and sister-in-law with a weak, yet thankful smile. She was thrilled that Tenten was alright. Both she and Sasuke had been lucky to survive both gunshot wounds.<p>

"Well, look at you." Ino said with a slight rasp in her voice looking at Tenten. Tenten didn't look all that great, her hair was a filthy mess, face pale and tired, and she was clothed in a hospital gown, still donning her patient bracelet around her wrist as well. But she looked better than Sasuke. She was awake, smiling tiredly and functioning normally.

"How is he?" Tenten replied as Itachi began wheeling her into the hospital room where Sasuke lay silently.

"Well," Ino started as her gaze was directed back onto her husband's sleeping form. "They released him from ICU today, and he's stable. But he hasn't woken up just yet."

Itachi's eyes scanned his little brother's body, suddenly it seemed so fragile to him. He hated to see Sasuke like that at all, so helpless and defenseless. He seemed lifeless almost. It made his heart ache inside his chest, just like when he had seen Tenten being whisked away in an ambulance.

That fateful day two weeks ago when he and Ino had arrived at the hospital, the first person to greet them was the Chaplin. He said that they had better bless their loved ones because they weren't likely to survive. But here they were, alive and one was well.

"Nisan," Itachi whispered lowly, gently pushing his little brother's matted hair away from his face. "You're gonna have to wake up."

Ino had never seen such a display of kindness or gentleness coming from Itachi in the two and a half years of knowing and working for him. She had always had a slightly uneasy feeling whenever she was around him that simply could not be explained. But here, she saw his heart. His tenderness toward his little brother, and she finally realized why Tenten must've stuck around for nearly a decade of her life.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon, he's an Uchiha after all." Tenten assured softly reaching up and taking Ino's clammy hand in her own. "In the mean time, you should get home and get some rest. Let those kiddos know that their daddy will be home before they know it."

'**_My father told me, son It's not his fault he doesn't know your face_**

* * *

><p>"What was done to my wife, unborn child, and younger brother was unacceptable! I cannot go on and pretend as though it didn't happen!" Itachi's angry voice rang through the conference hall that held the most prominent members of the Yakuza clan that Zabuza Momochi admittedly still belonged to.<p>

He was amongst his father-in-law, brother-in-law Haku, and six other deadly looking criminals, probably the most vicious looking people he had ever seen. These were the Demons of Kirigakure. The ones who would help him exact revenge on those who had wronged him and his family.

"This was done to little Momochi?!" Rang the deep and raspy voice if a brunette man with grey colored eyes an oddly shaped nose. His fists pounded the table and he directed his gaze to said woman's father. "Why didn't you tell us your baby was in danger!?"

"Jinin, I didn't know myself that she was in danger." Zabuza insisted, trying to quell the ever growing murmurs among the men, and one woman.

"Whoever did this, is certainly to pay." Haku's soft voice bounced out of delicate lips, breaking the noise and blanketing the room in silence. He stood to his feet, pulled down the jacket of his suit and circled around the table to stand beside his brother-in-law. "We must join together with the Uchiha, he must become one of us. A Demon of Kirigakure! The Bloody Mist!"

The group of men were hesitant, accepting a man into their clan from outside their jurisdiction was strictly forbidden, but given the circumstances he was practically family anyway. They gathered together to talk it over amongst themselves.

Itachi never intended to fall so deeply into organized crime as to join an actual Yakuza clan, he was closely affiliated with them, but never an actual member. The only thing that had pushed him over the edge was the double whammy that had been dealt to him. He nearly lost his little brother, the love of his life and a child they hadn't a clue about yet. This would mean multiple things, good and bad there would always be repercussions, this didn't matter. Getting the revenge his family deserved would be well worth it and the protection they offered would be beneficial to his growing family.

"We've come to a conclusion son," Zabuza said as he rose from his seat at the head of the table. "You're one of us now."

'_**And now my family is one again Stapled together with the strangers and a friend...'**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Plan In Motion

Hi! Hope you are all enjoying your day! I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow! don't forget to review!

**_"Oh, the shark has pretty teeth, dear And it shows them pearly white Just a jackknife has MacHeath, babe And it keeps it way out of sight When that shark bites with his teeth, dear Scarlet billows begin to spread Fancy gloves, wears old MacHeath, babe So there's never, never a trace of red..."_**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 17: A Plan In Motion

* * *

><p>For Tenten, recovering was slow and painful. She'd spent an entire week cooped up in the house. Itachi insisted that life continue in as normal. Meaning he went to work, ran the company by himself just as he had when Sasuke was a delinquent. Tidus was starting preschool and Tenten had missed his first day. She couldn't leave the house that easily. It was rather difficult for her to move around, let alone pick up a three year old boy, get him in a car seat, or even get him dressed for that matter when she had multiple stitches holding her side together from surgery<p>

But it was a sight to see. Itachi chasing after the child who would much rather be naked than wear uncomfortable clothing, snatching him up and getting him dressed. He fed Tidus breakfast, combed his radical black locks, and had everything ready for his first day of school. It was so different to see Itachi that way. It warmed Tenten's heart as she sat there on the couch recalling the morning's chaotic and adorable events. It made her a little excited about the tiny child growing within her. She found herself wondering if this pregnancy would be more evident than her last.

Itachi, surprisingly, hadn't seemed hell bent on revenge. This was concerning to Tenten, because she knew who had attacked them. There was no secret there. Akatsuki Incorporated, probably having attacked out of revenge for Hidan and Konan. Though the damage that Sasuke and Itachi caused was minimal then, they had retaliated in a rather bloody manor. Thank goodness she and Sasuke were okay. But her brother-in-law had yet to awaken after a week of being stable. The doctors were unsure what was keeping him, but they assured Ino and Itachi that Sasuke would wake given some time. So that's what they planned on doing.

She heard Ino was back to work, and Tenten was shocked. But she was also impressed by Ino's willingness to go on, she wasn't going to let this stop her. Tenten was sure Ino had the same amount if faith in Sasuke that Tenten had in Itachi. Those boys don't go down so easily, it takes a lot more than a heart condition and a bullet to the chest to kill them.

Tenten groaned loudly and threw her head back on the couch as the ticking of the clock had begun to drive her crazy in such a silent house. Certainly there must be something she could do? She would have called Ino to spend some time with her, but she knew Ino was doing her best to cope by working. Tenten would probably have done the same. Who else was there for her to call? With Sasuke gone, Zabuza was helping Itachi out in the office as much as possible. So she couldn't call her pops. She swore she was about to lose her mind until the front door clicked open.

She turned her head to see whom had walked through the front door and did her best not to spring her body off of the couch abruptly. Someone she hadn't seen in years had just set foot in her home holding the largest bouquet she had seen since her wedding day.

"Haku." She whispered as a grateful smile spread across her face.

**_'On the sidewalk, one Sunday mornin Lies a body oozin' life Someone's sneakin' round that corner Could that someone be Mack the Knife?...'_**

* * *

><p>Ino walked around Sasuke's office scrambling to find a document that Itachi had requested when she realized that it was probably a bad idea to come back to work. Her mind was still reeling, every time she closed her baby blue's, she saw Sasuke laying there in that bed. Helpless. It made her stomach churn, made her blood boil. How could someone have retaliated in that manor, it had been so violent!Sasuke certainly didn't deserve what happened to him, and neither did Tenten who had been with child!<p>

She shuffled through the documents in his drawers, still thinking about he injustice done to her family. Suddenly, something stopped her. A glint of light shining down from the fixture in the ceiling and bounced off of her wedding ring, momentarily blinding her from it's brightness. She stopped what she was doing, sighed and twirled the ring around her finger, gazing down at it. She was resentful, she hadn't enjoined one minute of her married life, not one. What would she do if Sasuke never woke up?

Surely Itachi had to be working on some immaculate plan to get revenge, right? That's how the man was. He was cold hearted, and should anyone ever harm Tenten... He would kill. So what happens when someone harms his wife _and_ his little brother. Just what was he planning? Nothing? The man seemed frightfully calm.

"Ah, there it is." Ino mumbled to herself when she stumbled across what Itachi was looking for. She quickly stood and tucked the document under her arm and walked out of Sasuke's office trying not to get sucked into any more memories of she and he, to keep her composure.

The whole building was quiet, eery even. So it made her rush quickly to Itachi's office. It reminded her of when she first began, Itachi had been the one giving her directions at first. And he was at it again now. She walked into his office, noting that he looked to be rather deep in thought as he sat at his desk, so she approached cautiously. He still scared the shit out of her, after knowing what he was capable of he was just, frightening. What would he be like if he didn't have Tenten to tame him?

"Mr. Uchiha," She started as she placed the paper on his desk and looked at him a little nervously.

"Please drop the formality, you are a family member now." He stated, eyes raising from his desk and stopping to lock onto hers. "Thank you."

Ino nodded, grateful for his efforts to make things a little less awkward between the two of them, but without Tenten or Sasuke as a medium, it really couldn't be that comfortable. "How's Ten?" Ino asked in her own attempt to make things less awkward.

Itachi gave an odd, yet genuine smile. "She's well, thank you. I think she misses bossing me around though." He said with a low chuckle.

Ino smiled, relived the mention of her friend had finally softened the man up a bit. "That's good news." She replied, "has she gotten morning sickness yet?"

Itachi shook his dark head. "No, and I hope not. I can't imagine what that would do to her stitches." He stopped, pondering for a moment. "Why don't we go visit Sasuke?"

**_'Oh there's a tugboat down, down by the river dontcha know Where a cement bag's just a'drooppin' on down That cement's there, it's there for the weight, dear...'_**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Nisan?" Tenten inquired as she slowly rose to her feet from her place on the couch.<p>

Haku darted from the doorway and leapt over the sofa, dropping the flowers on the cushion, standing right in front of his little sister. "Tenten, take it easy!"

"Haku!" She exclaimed, slapping his hands away from her and frowning deeply. "I'm fine! I'm taking it very easy."

The dark haired boy smiled softly and grabbed the flowers he had dropped. He placed a soft kiss on Tenten's forehead before walking to the kitchen to find a vase for them. "Can I get you anything sis? Sit down!" He ordered, snooping through every possible cabinet in their large almost industrial sized kitchen.

Tenten frowned even more, starting to grow a little suspicious of her older sibling. She was wise to what he did for a living, which had him tied down a lot. He didn't have a lot of time to visit. He could only be in Konoha for work. Slowly she waddled her body to the kitchen, thankful her sweats were so comfortable and moved easily with her body. "Why are you really here, Haku? Do you have business here?"

The man smiled a charming smile that rivaled her own and trimmed the stems of the flowers over a trash can before placing them delicately in the crystal vase he had found under the sink. "Should a brother have a reason for visiting his favorite person on the planet?" He asked before turning around and giving her a strong look of disapproval. "You should be resting."

"The doctor has not forbidden me from walking, Haku." She crossed her arms over her chest and was about to put one hip out in a sassy manor, but that would be detrimental to her stitches. So she refrained and stuck to a pout. "Nice flowers," she finally said realizing that he probably wasn't going to tell her why he was really here. She would simply be thankful for his presence. Now she wasn't alone, that was all she had asked for, right? "Did you arrange them yourself?" She inquired.

Haku was a man who was rather in touch with his feminine side. Though very straight, he could pass as a woman if he wanted to. He looked a lot like Tenten, and if he tried he could probably be more beautiful than she. But that did not mean he wasn't deadly in his own right. He was dangerous, and to be feared. His heart was generally as cold as ice. Only two people really saw the true Haku. That was his father, and his little sister. "Yes I did." He said with a chuckle. "You hungry?"

"Maybe a little.." Tenten said with a little pout, leave it to Haku to bring out her inner child. He brought a certain comfort to her that she hadn't felt in a while. She supposed only a brother could do such a thing. He'd always been the one to treat her wounds after a fight, and encourage her after a loss. If anything, he was almost motherly toward Tenten. Which was what she needed as a youngling with a hard ass father who pushed her past her limits, time after time. But she wouldn't trade her family for anything. He made her strong, and unbreakable.

Haku made quick work of cooking for his little sister, finding ingredients in the refrigerator and cabinets while simultaneously heating water for some tea. It wasn't long before a steaming plate of vegetable lo mien was placed in front of an eager little Tenten, accompanied by a light green tea.

"Oh, this looks so good!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly. "It's been so long since I've had this."

"It'll heal you right up," Haku said with a wink of his dark eye before examining the photos of her small child on the refrigerator. "Your kid's cute." He said thoughtfully, taking note of how much the boy looked like his father.

"You've missed out on seeing him grow up, don't do that with your next one." Tenten instructed before scooping up some of the noodles.

"Next what?" Haku looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Next niece or nephew." Tenten stated plainly.

"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed. Haku knew she was pregnant, but he didn't want her growing suspicious. Itachi had already informed him of the unborn child that was just as strong as both parents who had endured a gunshot wound. "You're pregnant again?"

Tenten nodded slightly, still enjoying her meal.

"Congratulations sis! I'll bet it'a a boy."

**_'Five'll get ya ten old Macky's back in town...'_**

* * *

><p>The car ride to the hospital was painfully awkward. Ino's body was rigid as she sat in the passengers seat of Itachi's vehicle. He was a better driver than Sasuke, but he was much more silent. He wasn't much of a talker, and that made things strange. She could smell Tenten's sweet perfume lingering in the seat she was occupying. It caused her to miss her friend.<p>

She wasn't surprised when she caught glimpse of a gun strapped to the man's hip, or that there were other weapons concealed in the vehicle. It was probably a good thing. At least she was safe for now.

When they arrived at the hospital, Itachi firmly instructed her not to get out of the car. So she froze. She watched the man exit the vehicle, and circle around it to her side before opening her door and offering her his hand. He was a scary gentleman, that's for sure. She hesitantly reached out and took his hand, and he helped her out of the car before closing the door and dropping her hand.

He remained silent as he walked beside her to the front doors of the hospital, and Ino followed along, studying him. She supposed he had a certain charm, but still he was frightening. Sasuke could be frightening at times, but his odd sense of humor usually balanced that our. But they both carried a strong sense of mystery and authority that shouldn't dare be questioned. They were a lot more similar than people would tend to believe.

Ino walked into the hospital after Itachi held the door open for her, and the two made their way to Sasuke's room in a deafening silence that blanketed and nearly suffocated them. The both of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts, hoping that the man would be okay, that maybe perhaps a miracle had occurred while they were away. That maybe they would be greeted by Sasuke, instead of greeted by disappointment.

But that's precisely what happened, when they walked into his room nothing had changed. His body was still laying in that bed, heart monitor beeping steadily, body stable, but eyes not yet open. The nurse in the room informed the two that his wounds were healing nicely, but that he had yet to awaken and she offered her condolences before exiting the room to give the family some privacy.

Ino couldn't help but look down at him sorrowfully, as tears welled up within her eyes. She was desperate for Sasuke, she didn't care if he was sex crazed or not! She only wanted him back. She regretted not being able to utter those three words back to him the day he had fallen, but there was no going back into the past and changing what happened. Not at all. She was helpless as he lay there, her lifeline, backbone, lover, best friend and the air she breathed just laying there. Motionless. "Sasuke," she choked out quietly. Fury and anger rising within her, toward the ones who had placed him there in that bed. He was missing out on his children, he was missing out on everything.

Itachi turned away from Ino, not able to stomach the way she looked as she sobbed over his little brother. This called for action. His plan needed to be thrown into motion and today seemed just as good as any to get things rolling.

Their attacks of retaliation would start off slow, and steady. Select Members of the Demons of the Bloody Mist would discreetly take out members of the Akatsuki one by one, starting with the lower ranks first. Pein wouldn't realize what was happening at first, their group had several enemies out there, who's to say it wasn't some transaction gone bad? Or even a horrific accident. However it happened, it would be something that Pein wouldn't blink an eye at at first. Then the attacks would slowly increase, more of his God-awful cronies would be disappearing until finally Itachi reached his most valued members.

He knew them all by name, knew what they were good at. What the specialized in, thanks to his newfound connections. Being a member of a prominent Yakuza clan, most likely the most feared in the land, had some wonderful perks. He was taking quite a bit of joy in all of this. The excitement of knowing that he was saving the best for last. That was his, he made that very clear that Pein was to be left alone. Itachi would be taking care of that little problem with his own two hands when the time was right.

But for now, life went on as usual. He played it cool, and he was quite good at it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, no one would suspect a thing. For all Pein knew, the Uchiha Enterprises and it's employees had no idea who attacked them a few weeks back. And that, Itachi was using to his full advantage.

'**_Now d'ja hear 'bout Louie Miller? He disappeared, babe After drawin' out all his hard-earned cash...'_**

* * *

><p>Ino had arrived home a little early for the evening, and Rin and Inoichi had offered to swing the kids by a little later so that she could have a few hours to herself. She needed some time to think, all this mess with Sasuke had her head absolutely spinning.<p>

She couldn't shake the deep seeded inclination to get revenge for him, but she hadn't the courage to ask Itachi about it, either. Sighing to herself, she plopped down on the couch, remembering the night that Sasuke had talked her out of drinking his entire bottle of brandy after being so upset about losing the baby.

She felt even more broken, and distraught now that Sasuke was in the hospital. She lost her child, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was losing him, too. Someone certainly had to pay! Right? She didn't have the ability to do anything about it, and since the police could not be involved she was stuck to hope that Itachi would be avenging her husband.

She looked down sorrowfully at her pup who nudged her hand with his wet nose and she suppressed the urge to cry. It was like her dog knew she was hurting and upset, she sighed and scratched him behind his ears and he panted happily.

"What are we gonna do, Bear?" She asked him sadly, continuing to scratch his head. Her dog whined in response and leaned into her legs before peeking up when he heard the door creak open. Rin and a Inoichi walked in, each carrying a sleeping child on their shoulders.

Ino smiled nostalgically, jumping to her feet and helping them get her twins settled in their cribs in their room. She looked down at each of them, noting how much they reminded her of their father and her heart turned in her chest. They missed him, but couldn't comprehend the situation. They were too young at just two. She hadn't the guts to take them to the hospital to see him, Though they continually asked for him.

Her heart was broken. She sucked back the urge to sob, turned around and met her parents in the kitchen. "Thanks so much for watching them, guys."

"No problem sweetie," Rin assured, hugging her daughter and knowing just how much pain she must be enduring. "How is he?" She whispered.

"Not much progress yet, mom." She whispered back, returning the embrace and finding it even that much more difficult to suppress the urge to sob.

"He'll be okay, sweetie. I know he will." Inoichi assured, giving both girls a soft smile. "Don't worth, I'm sure he will be up and awake sooner than you know."

**_'Now MacHeath spends, he spends like a sailor Could that boy have done somethin' rash?...'_**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly as he rushed from the front door to his mother who was sitting at the kitchen table across from a strange man he had never seen before. He softly hugged his mother's leg, remembering his father's strict instructions to be gentle to mommy because she was still healing. He turned his attention to the man at the table who bore a striking resemblance to himself, and his mother. "Who's that guy?"<p>

Tenten smiled and waved at her husband who had just walked in with their son before patting Tidus' head. "This is your uncle, Haku. Haku this is Tidus." She introduced happily.

Haku knelt down in front of the boy and studied him carefully. "Hmm, I'm not sure this is my nephew..."

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, a little uncertain of the man. "He's like Sasuke is to daddy? Brothers?"

"He's my brother," Tenten informed.

"Nice to meet you, kid." Haku said before ruffling the boy's hair and turning to Itachi, rising to his feet. "Long time no see, man. You look well."

"As do you, Haku. What brings you to Konoha?" He inquired dumbly.

"Business as usual. You three have a good night." He said, keeping up with the charade. He walked to Tenten and kissed her forehead. "I'll be by tomorrow." He informed before walking out.

Itachi watched him walk out with a suppressed smile. Tonight things were happening, and he could not wait to receive the notification that the deed had been done. He was keeping things from Tenten, for her safety of course. She needn't know what was happening, she would only try to stop him. But that was not going to happen, in fact it was impossible to stop him now. He was hellbent on it, and so it would happen. His family would be avenged.

Happily, he turned to his wife and kissed her briefly. "How was your day?"

**_'Oh, the line forms on the right, babe Now that Macky's back in town Look out, old Macky is back!...'_**


	18. Chapter 18: restless

Hi readers, Happy Thanksgiving. I didn't think I would be able to write this one. Sorry it's kind of weird.. Jumps around a bit.. But I miss hearing from everyone.. don't forget to review...

_"Yes I do, I belive that one day I will be where I was, right there, right next to you. And it's hard, the days just seem so dark, the moon, the stars are nothing without you.."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 18: Restless

* * *

><p>Itachi had just lay Tidus down for bed after placing a soft kiss atop his forhead and smiling down at his sleeping form. He seemed to be greatly at peace as his tiny chest rose and fell with his deep breaths that produced a light snore. He held back the urge to chuckle as he exited the room and headed down the hallway to his bedroom, quietly. Over the last two weeks he felt like he was growing increasingly close to his son, especially since he had to spend a lot of time with him since Tenten was still recovering. It was good for him, it seemed to be what he and Tidus needed, though Tenten's wounds were now just about healed.<p>

When he crept the door open, he noticed Tenten sitting with her back to the door on the edge of the bed, combing through her wavy locks and looking toward their T.V. mounted on the wall across from the foot of their bed. They were reporting on some alleged Yakuza activity slowly increasing in the area, though they couldn't pinpoint whom or what clan it belonged to. But violence wasn't uncommon for these times, or for this area at all.

He surpressed a smirk as he closed the door behind him, the sound caused his wife to glance over at him with a soft smile on her face. He kicked his shoes to the side and loosened his tie as he walked to the bed and sat down beside her. "Hm, watching the news, are we?" He inquired as he quirked an eyebrow. It was eerily satisfying being behind all of it, and being far from being suspected. It was exciting and exhilarating. Just like it had been the night his plot for revenge had been set into motion.

Tenten turned her attention from her husband, to the T.V. then back to Itachi once more and she nodded. "I can't help but feel as though I know who's behind this." She said quietly with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to comb through her hair.

"Hm, he is in town still.." Itachi wrote it off, but hoped to goodness Tenten hadn't caught onto him yet, it had been another week since the plan had been set into motion. But apparently she hadn't, because she nodded at him and shrugged again. Haku was in town, after all. This was his type of work and activity. The news had not mentioned who the victims were, or what orginization those who had been murdered belonged to.

"I suppose you're right about that." Tenten smiled and sighed quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder and he reciprocated by slipping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her head.

He held her close to his body as a sigh escaped his lips and he continued watching the report until it switched to something of less importance. His hand then slipped around ot her stomach and he looked down at Tenten's somber face with an inquisitive expression.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired curiously as she raised her head to look him in the eye.

"I've been feeling well, no sickness. But I'm getting awfully tired of being cooped up in this house, Itachi." Tenten frowned deeply and hoped he wouldn't protest to her next request. "I'd like to get back to work." She plead, giving him her most sorrowful expression, in hopes that it would tug at his heartstrings maybe a little.

He simply shook his dark head and patted her head softly. "Not until the doctor clears you for that, and she hasn't yet. You have an appointment tomorrow, we'll talk to her about it then." He assured, once more he suppressed the urge to chucke at her feeble attempt to woo him over with her cute looks. But it hadn't moved him. Sure, she was more than adorable when she made that face, but she was not to leave the house unless he said so. There was just too much at risk right now. The Akatsuki could try to finish the job, seeing her out in public, and if they happened to catch on to who was slowly slaughtering their lower-end cronies, then she would be done for. He wasn't risking it.

"But I'm so sick of this house, its so quiet!" Tenten whined as she stood up. "Besides, my wound is nearly healed." She argued, lifting her baggy t-shirt and showing her husband her side.

Indeed, it was healing well, but the stitches remained, and this meant they could easilly be popped and the wound could reopen in strenuous activity. Maybe that's what she needed, it would keep her in the house longer.

"Then come here." He growled lowly, pulling her to his lap. "If you think you're just fine, prove it to me Tenten." He husked as he dipped her low and kissed her neck softly, causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

"F-fine.." She stammered, stubbornly. He wasn't winning this war, there was no way. So she would prove herself to him, no problem.

'**_Your touch, your skin... where do I begin..?'_**

* * *

><p>Deidara had been sitting on his couch drinking a beer, his mind reeling as he thought of how terrible he felt for his younger sister and the situation she was currently in. Her poor husband had yet to awaken, and he could tell that Ino was growing antsy. She was having difficulty keeping up with things at home, and at work and he feared she was beginning to run herself ragged.<p>

Meanwhile, Tenten was cooped up at home, most likely on lockdown because of Itachi. Which was a good thing for Deidara, he was beginning to come to terms with their end. It was good, it was needed, but this didn't make it any easier. He felt his heart wrench away from his chest that day when he saw her take that bullet, it was horrible.

He was wollowing in pity for himself, and for the ones he cared about when a quiet knock rapped on his front door. He wasn't keen on visitors, and visitors very rarely visited. Reluctantly, he set his chilled beverage on the square coffee table in front of his couch and rose to his feet, walking to the door grumply.

But when he saw who was behind it, he was a little surprised. He hadn't really heard much from Sakura that day she had brought lunch to him in the office. He had the slight inclination and thought that maybe she had only done it in an attempt to make Sasuke jealous, which was fine. He understood that feeling all too well, she seemed just as sorrowful and broken as he did.

"Hey," He said quietly, scratching the back of his head subtly. "What brings you by?"

"I figured you were probably tired of T.V. Dinners, so I brought something by." She said with a soft, yet sorrowful smile. She needed love and acceptance just as much as he did, if not more. It was more than evident inside of those emerald eyes of hers.

"Come on in, beautiful." He said kindly, stepping aside for her to enter.

She made herself quite at home, bopping about in the kitchen and preparing plates for the two of them. Deidara couldn't help but feel a little entranced by her, she was silent, focused and determined. Not to mention she was rather cute when she cooked and made that frustrated face now and again. Before long the hot plates were ready and waiting on the kithen table for the both of them, and they ate in silence for a moment until she raised her eyes and locked them with his.

"I know you're worried about her," She said softly.

He didn't know which _her_ she was reffering to, either way she was correct. So he simply nodded to her, following that with a sigh.

"But at least she's awake," She started. Now Deidara knew she was talking about Tenten. "I heard that Sasuke hasn't woken up yet." She said with a sorrowful expression. "I feel like I handled things so wrongly when we were together, I wish I couldn't done it all differently, but I can't." She blurted, staring down at her half-eaten food.

Deidara felt her pain, more than she ever knew. "I know exactly what you mean, Sakura. But the best thing either one of us can do right now is try and move on. We should be happy in the moment, because life is fleeting, it's short." He assured with a weak smile.

She raised her gaze to meet his, and she felt a sharp pang in her heart, it was good. It was like a prick that had released all the toxic memories and regrets that were holding her back, and she could finally see the light. And it seemed to have a cerulean hue as she stared into his eyes. Perhaps together, they could find solace.

**_'Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside... these tears they tell their own story.._**

* * *

><p>Pein silently paced his office, a chilled glass of scotch in his right hand, ice clacking against the glass with his movements. He was rather deep in thought, contemplating why the Uchiha had yet to retaliate. This was odd, most people knew that Itachi had been the one who murdered Orochimaru, for reasons unknown but most assumed that the man had done something to Itachi's wife.<p>

So then, what had Itachi not struck back just yet? It was driving Pein mad, and he could feel his chest constricting just at the thought. He had anticipated some type of attack right away, though most of his men had been prepared for this. Nothing happened. Itachi should have rushed the building by now, security had been amped up to handle such an event, but apparently it wasn't needed.

Reports that he had recieved on the man, stated that Itachi was continuing on with life as though none of it had happened. He was working, business booming and running normally while his brother recovered in the hospital. His wife hadn't been seen, so there was no report on her. But it was odd and rather perplexing. That is how these things worked, there was always retaliation an always blood for blood. That is how it was supposed to happen anyway. But it was simply not happening.

A few of his cronies on the outside had gone missing, but that was normal. Certainly Itachi wasn't going after small fries, that just wasn't his style was it? The man could not be sure. He sighed quietly and swirled his drink before taking a swig. He would have to continue to wait and see what happened, for now he would lower security, as it seemed that the Uchiha's were not going to retaliate just yet. He would continue to keep a close watch on them, though there was little to no activity. He neded more muscle on the street, work had to continue. And so would the waiting game he was beginning to grow tired of playing.

**_'This hurt that I've been through...'_**

* * *

><p>A bloodshot pair of ebony colored eyes flung wide open in a panic in the dead of night, and the man began to cough and gasp for air as he tried to search the dimly lit room. Frantically, Sasuke sat up, feeling an uncomfortable tug on his face and left hand and the sound of beeping filled his ears and rang through them vividly. The room was chilled, eerily quiet and so unfamiliar, where ever this was, it was not home. And he needed to get out of here as soon as possible.<p>

Violently, he ripped the tubes from his nose and pulled the IV from his hand, still processing what was happening and where he was. A sharp pain in his chest stopped him from further motion, as he tried to swing himself out of that stiff and lumpy bed that he was in. That's when he remembered everything that had happened. He'd been struck down, on his wedding day nonetheless.

He could recall the horrified look on Ino's face, the crowd gasping and begining to surge into a panic and run for cover as his body sank to the grass, his children screaming in the background.

Shaking hands raised to his chest and he felt the bandages that lined it, as realization had finally set in. He was in the hospital, and he was alive. His entire body ached, and it wa stiff. But the pain in his chest outweighed all of that. He must've moved a little too suddenly and abruptly, his wound might not have been healed up completely yet. He looked down at the bandage, not seeing and ominous signs of red seeping through just yet, but he hadn't the energy to get himself all the way out of the bed now. His adrenaline had worn off.

But thankfully, he didn't have to for an older nurse rushed in and flicked on the lights, baffled to see him sitting up and hanging off the edge of his bed, hand bleeding and heart pounding rapidly. "Oh, Mr. Uchiha! You're awake!" She chimed as she rushed to his side and urged him to lay back down. quickly she began to blot the prick mark on his hand and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Awake? Well I suppose so." He grumbled, eyes trying to find something to focus on as she fumbled with a new IV. "I feel like shit." He groaned, turning his attention to her.

"Well, that's to be expected. You were out for about three weeks. You spent one in ICU, and two out of it, here in this room." She informed as she adjusted the pillow under his head. "It doesn't appear that you've reopened the wound on your chest, so that's good news."

"You're telling me I've been here for three weeks!?" He exclaimed, trying to sit up once more as panic began to flood his body. "Where is Ino, what about Itachi!"? Has he..."

"Mr. Uchiha, you need to lay down. Your wife and brother visit every day. I'll call them first thing tomorrow and notify them that you've awakened. But for now, hun, you need to rest." She urged gently, but firmly as the IV drip began.

He felt his eyes grow a little heavy, and he wanted to protest, but soon he was surrounded by darkness once more, subconsciously hoping that he would awaken to see the next day.

**_'I'm reaching out to you... can you hear my call? Who's to say you won't hear me?'_**

* * *

><p>Ino had tried to talk to her brother-in-law about what needed to be done in order to avenge what had happened to Sasuke and Tenten, but he had shown no signs of any type of riciprocation. Sasuke had been in the hospital for far too long, and she was beginning to lose hope that he would ever awaken.<p>

If that should happen, Ino would never be able to live with herself if some type of vengange had not been claimed. So she spent the next week planning what she would be doing in order to claim that sweet justice for Sasuke. And the plan sounded perfect to her.

She would call Hidan in a panic, sorrowful and in need of a companion, claiming she had no idea who did this to Sasuke but that the doctors had not expected him to make it. Then she would offer him a drink, of course it would be laced with poison and he would foolishly drink it. It was perfect, a brilliant plan.

She paced her livingroom after her mother had left with the twins and readied herself to make that phone call. She continued to tell herself that this was for Sasuke, she could bring hersef to do this. She knew she could, Sasuke deserved justice, and what better way to prove herself? She assumed Tenten would do something similar, probably more violent, but still Tenten would seek revenge as well. There was no way Tenten would have allowed all this time to pass with out repercussions!

Her heart clenched in her chest tightly and she coiled up on the couch as an effort to ease the anxiety that was pulsing through her veins at the time. She held the phone to her ear with a shaky hand, her body shaking even more as she heard it ring.

There was no answer.

_Now what? _She growled angrily, maybe this was a terrible idea! What was she thinkin?! Of course she hadn't the guts to murder someone!

Her eyes shot wide open when her phone buzzed and she noticed whom it was calling. Hidan had called right back and for a moment she fought with herself on whether or not to answer it, but her thumb accidentally grazed the 'Answer' slot on the screen, and now she had no choice.

"H-Hidan.." She whispered quietly, voice trembling as she tried to sound as sorrowful as possible. It wasn't hard to sound broken and saddened when your voice trembled from nervousness.

_"Hey blondie, did I really miss a call from you?"_ He inquired, obviously playing it cool.

"S-sasuke, he's in the hospital. Someone shot him down, the doctors.." She choked out, in all honesty she was on the verge of tears and she tried to push them down. "They don't think he.."

_"They don't think he'll make it?" _He played along, innocently. Obviously amused that she had called, and even more so that she didn't seem to have suspected him.

"No.." She choked out, sobbing. Half of it was fake, half real, more a less she was nervous and slightly angry at herself for going through with this insane plan she had conjured up. "D-do you think you could come over?" She whispered after a pause.

Hidan thought for only a breif moment that this might be a ploy or some kind of trap, but he quickly dismissed the thought, certainly Ino wouldn't sound so genuine if it was. _"I'll be over in a few. What's your address, blondie?"_

**_'I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight... lay me down tonight...'_**


	19. Chapter 19: Taken

Hey there! I had some time to get another chapter out, I'm sorry I had to cut it there, but otherwise it would've been far too lengthy! I hope you enjoy and please, please don't forget to review. sometimes I'm sad without your feedback.

_"Thought you knew but you didn't So perk your ears up and listen Studio is a system And you could say that I'm driven..."_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 19: Taken

* * *

><p>Ino's home seemed relatively clean, but Hidan could tell that there were certain things that had been looked over. Probably due to the fact that the girl was handling two brats on her own now that Sasuke was down for the count and he knew she was probably doing her very best to keep up with things, probably keep her mind busy so she didn't think about Sasuke and his condition. But everyone has a breaking point, even the strongest of people.<p>

She looked distraught, her hair was pulled up high on top of her head in a messy bun, loose strands of frizzed out blonde hair hung around her face and from the round knot on her head where the rest of her beige locks were bundled. Her blue eyes were a little red, and swollen probably from crying and lack of proper rest and she seemed spent.

She didn't seem to want to talk much, so he didn't push it really, especially since she had greeted him with such a warm embrace and a soft peck on the lips. He suspected what she wanted was more than just a talk.

Ino looked Hidan over subtly, drinking in his appearance. He looked nice, like he usually did. His silvery hair was perfectly in place, not a strand of it fell out of place. His magenta eyes were gleaming with curiosity and concern toward Ino and soon she began to regret her intentions in he first place. But she had to continually remind herself of how helpless Sasuke looked when he was laying there in that hospital bed, seemingly dead. So she had come this far, she couldn't stop now.

Taking a large, deep breath that filled her lungs to the top, she smoothed out her purple dress and gave Hidan a weak, but welcoming smile. "Can I get you a drink?" She inquired as she watched him saunter into the living room and circle around to the couch. Hidan nodded gratefully and she turned her back to him and walked to the kitchen. Her nerves began to unravel and her heart was pounding so loudly she could hear it in her ears!

Her hands began to shake as she reached for the bottle of vodka on the counter and her other hand reached for the tiny bag of poison she had acquired from an old friend of Zabuza's. Having replaced that man wasn't all bad at all, she had access to his contacts directly, and there was a woman by the name of Anko who helped her out with it, anything for Zabuza she said.

After the blonde had mixed up the citrus juice into the small glass with the vodka,her trembling hands slowly began to open up the tiny ziplock bag and she began to pour a small amount into his glass, but she hadn't know that he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her with piercing wild orchid eyes.

"Well, well, well... You're either trying to drug me so you can have your way with me, or you plan on killing me." He said in a low, husking voice as he folded his muscular arms over his broad chest and chuckled when she nearly leapt out of her skin and turned to face him. Her face was bewildered and terrified, she was shocked and obviously hadn't planned on being caught in the act, then again no murderer really ever does. "I gotta say, blondie. I didn't think you had it in you," he snorted as he walked up to her and snagged the small bag from her hands. "I'm pretty hurt, you know?"

Ino's body was flung into full-panic mode and she was frozen in place. She had no idea what to do next, she hadn't thought this through. She didn't plan for this to happen, him catching her red handed like this. Now what was she to do? What was she to say? Certainly he would kill her now, and should Sasuke ever awaken, he would never see her again. She had been hasty and foolish. She should've consulted someone else before going through with this insane idea that she thought she could carry out.

"Can I ask you one question though?" Hidan inquired calmly as he dumped the vial liquid down the sink and ran water through it. "What did you plan to do with my body, certainly your skinny ass couldn't lift me."

Ino shook her head, just one more thing she hadn't thought through. Of course she would probably end up wrapping him up in a large decorative rug, as cliche as it sounded. "I-I.."

"Don't waist your breath. You've just earned yourself a one way ticket to come and visit Akatsuki Incorperated, you can meet the boss and everything." He said as he scpoped the young girl up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder. "I'm sure he has some questions for you."

"Put me down!" Ino shrieked and kicked her legs, fling her fists into his back and did everything she could to get him to release his grip on her, but he wouldn't.

"If you scream, I'll only be more angry and liable to hurt you. I don't want to do that, Ino so shut your trap!" He warned angrily as he opened the front door. To his surprise, he saw Konan standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I followed you. Were you really that foolish to come to the enemies camp?!" Konan scolded, scowling angrily at Ino, even though the blonde couldn't see her, as her head was facing the opposite way.

"Obviously I wasn't thinking with my head." Hidan grumbled lowly, "we'll just take her back with us. She tried to fucking poison me!"

Konan smirked venomously as an idea struck her. "We can certainly use her to our advantage."

'**_And now it's on to the next saga We drink the best lager...'_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tenten was elated that she was finally able to leave the house after weeks of being cooped up inside the house. She readied herself, dressing nicely for work because she anticipated her doctor to clear her for such an activity, so her plan was to go straight to work after that happened. Itachi would be back any moment now after dropping Tidus off to school, and she was growing more excited about being back in the swing of things.<p>

She spun around slowly, looking at her figure in the mirror in the walk-in closet. The dress fit a little more loosely than she anticipated, so she carefully took it off, hung it back up and grabbed for another when she felt a stinging sensation coming from her wounded side. Her eyes widened largely and she was flung into a panic. She whipped around and looked at the wound in the mirror frantically.

It appeared that she had ripped a stitch, but the skin beneath was pink and freshly healed, no blood. This was a wonderful sign, and she sighed relieved. She could almost pull the rest of the stitches out on her own, but with her luck, Itachi would catch her in the act and scold her for it. She giggled at the thought before slipping into a maroon fitted dress and nodded to herself in approval.

"That's more like it." She said, feeling much better about herself now that she wasn't slinking around the house in a pair of baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

After snagging a pair of beige stilettos from her shoe shelf, she walked to the bathroom and began to fix her hair. She left it down and in loose waves, teasing the top a little for some extra volume before spraying it with hairspray for a nice shiny finish and hold.

After this, she applied her foundation and was just about to add eyeliner and mascara when she heard Itachi yelling frantically from downstairs.

"Tenten!"

This caused her to jump in surprise, and she smudged the black mascara across the top of her nose and she growled in response. Frantically she rubbed the black mark off, blotting the red mark with powder before rushing down the stairs hastily.

"Be careful!" Itachi yelled, meeting her in the middle of the stairwell.

"Well you were yelling and I was just tryi-"

"Sasuke is awake." He said excitedly, with the glimmer of hope slowly being restored and shining through his ebony eyes. You could see the relief washing over his face.

"That's great!" Tenten exclaimed with a large smile across her face. "Let's go see him!"

"We will, but you have to go to your doctor's appointment first. We'll be in the same place." Itachi informed before scooping Tenten into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I can walk you know," she protested. "And has anyone tried to notify Ino?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sure the hospital called her as well. We'll probably see her there." He noted, waking her out the door and to his vehicle, carefully helping her into it.

_**'I do my own thing now, and get respect after...'**_

* * *

><p>"Just go in there and sign him out, it's not that hard! Stop crying!" Konan snapped, looking at the bewildered and terrified blonde in the back seat of Hidan's car. She had demanded that Ino walk into the preschool and pick up her nephew, which would be used as leverage against Itachi seeing as how they must've known who had attacked them. And with Ino's sudden attempt to harm Hidan, this could only mean the the Uchiha was indeed planning retaliation.<p>

Of course, Konan wanted Tidus for personal and selfish reasons. Itachi would do anything for his son, including leaving his wife and joining Konan instead. Of course he would do such a thing if his son's safety was on the line. Pein would only have to know that Konan did this for revenge and nothing more.

"Go get him, blondie! Now before I decide to blow your brains out!" Konan snapped as she reached for the gun strapped to her thigh.

"O-okay!" Ino gulped down fear and exited the vehicle, on shaky legs she entered into the pre-school. Not daring to risk running, she could never forgive herself should Konan come in here with a gun, threatening innocent little children. She only hoped a Itachi and Tenten would forgive her for this.

The place was warm, and had a distinct smell about it, like paper and perhaps glue and crafts. The atmosphere around her only caused her to grow more anxious about what she had to do. She had to deliver her nephew to these criminals or else they were likely to harm her, and Tidus both. She would do what she needed to do to protect him though, at any cost.

She walked to the front desk, forcing a smile onto her face as she greeted the receptionist there. "Hello," she said as calmly as she possibly could.

"Hi there," said the woman behind the desk as she raised her eyes to meet Ino's gaze.

"I need to check Tidus Uchiha out for the day, i-" she thought for a moment, somehow she could get a warning out to Tenten and Itachi because they were bound to know that their son was missing when they came to pick him up for the day. "It's an emergency."

The receptionist looked at her nervously and frowned deeply. "What's your name?" She asked curiously as a precaution. They didn't release children to just anyone. She had to be on the list of emergency contacts, and listed as a family member.

"Ino Ya- Ino Uchiha." The name almost sounded foreign to her, since she hadn't really used it much yet. It was upsetting to do so if she may not have the man whom had given the name to her in the first place in her life.

The woman behind the desk pulled up a few files on her computer and asked for Ino's identification to verify, but Ino didn't have it with her.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have it with me but he is my nephew. And his parents can't come get him, I need to pick him up because they are both in the hospital." Ino lied, looking as desperate as she could.

Luckily for her, Tidus' class had just been released for their lunch hour and the kids were stomping down the hall in single file, heading toward the cafeteria when Tidus noticed her.

"Auntie Ino!" He exclaimed, bolting from the line and running to her, hugging her leg.

"Hey buddy," Ino smiled softly, hardly able to stomach what she had to do, it made her want to vomit. "This is Tidus." she said looking up at the receptionist.

"Okay, I see you're on the list. Next time you pick him up, please bring identification. I'll only make this exception once."

**_'Mmmm c'mon and take it back love..._**

* * *

><p>"That was the last stitch, looks like you healed up rather nicely, Mrs. Uchiha." Tsunade chimed happily as she helped pull Tenten'a dress back over her torso and legs. She had cleared Tenten to work and continue on as she would normally, though she would have to take it a little easier than normal since she was pregnant. "And the baby seems to be doing well, nice and strong. Just take it easy, okay?" Tsunade warned, knowing how stubborn these Uchiha's were.<p>

"Thank you so much, doctor. My family certainly owes you a lot." Tenten said with a softness and sincerity in her eyes that spoke volumes as her left hand rested atop her abdomen. She was so thankful for Tsunade, and all that she had done for Itachi and herself, not to mention Sasuke. Tenten made a note that this woman would be her family doctor as long as she remained in practice, which Tenten hoped would be forever.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Uchiha. Now go on, your husband is already in Sasuke's room. He's awake and alert, I'm sure he would be happy to see you too." The doctor smiled kindly, ushering the girl out and smiling after her as she walked away.

Tenten's stilettos clicked loudly on the tile floor as she rushed down he hallway to her brother-in-law's room with excitement. She couldn't wait to see him, and to see he and Ino reunited. But when she arrived in the room, she felt disturbed when she didn't see Ino at all. She looked around, noticing Itachi standing beside the bed, making small talk with Sasuke who looked rather exhausted. But no Ino. Perhaps she had gone to get the twins first?

"Hey, look who's awake." Tenten said softly, walking over to Sasuke's other side and placing a kiss on his forehead gently. "How do you feel?" She asked as she brushed his dark hair away from his eyes.

Sasuke relished the feeling of her warm hand on his forehead, but he longed for Ino. She had yet to arrive, to visit. The doctors had informed him that she would be notified, but he couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen. She should've been there by now but she wasn't. "I'm okay," he said with a raspy voice.

Itachi looked up at Tenten briefly before looking back down at his brother. "You gave us quite the scare."

"I'm sure it couldn't have been," he said before drawing a breath, "as bad as the scare you gave us a few years back."

Itachi chuckled lightly and smiled subtly, "that's how I knew you would pull through."

"I guess you two are hard to kill." Tenten added lightly, smiling down at her brother-in-law, so thankful he had finally awakened.

"Apparently you are too," Sasuke said weakly, pointing to Tenten and her stomach. "Congrats on the bun in the oven." His voice was steady, and monotone. He was tired, and probably a bit loopy from pain medicine. But that didn't mean he was incoherent. He knew what he wanted, and he was to address that now. "Where is Ino?"

Tenten frowned just slightly and took her phone out of her purse. "I'll try calling." She said before walking to the window, turning her back to Sasuke and holding her phone up to her ear. The phone continually rang, but there was no answer. "Maybe she's driving here?" Tenten noted as she turned again to face the two.

"Perhaps she stopped by her parents to pick up Skylar and Josiah?" Itachi added, hoping it would bring some type of solace to Sasuke who was obviously upset Ino had yet to show. It was nearing noon and she still hadn't been by.

"Maybe.." Sasuke drawled, leaning his head back into his pillow and closing his eyes. "I guess just wake me up if she decides to stop by."

**_'Not my imagination, I don't wanna relax...'_**

* * *

><p>"Who are thsee people, auntie?" Tidus inquired after Ino had climbed into the vehicle with him on her lap. He looked at Konanwho sat in the back, and at Hidan who was sitting up front. He didn't know these people, and he was beginning to grow more anxious because his aunt's behavior was strange and changing the more they were around these strangers.<p>

"The-"

"We work with your daddy," Konan cut Ino off, speaking in an eerily calm and sweet voice that almost sounded motherly. Her amber eyes were fixated on the small boy, entranced by how much he looked like his father. How she longed for something like this to call her own, especially with Itachi. She hoped his mother was dead, so she could step in and provide for him what he needed. "We're just gonna watch you for a while while he's on business, okay?"

Ino wanted to interject, but she didn't want to risk Konan doing something drastic, and frightening poor Tidus to death, at least right now Konan was being civil.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders and leaned close into Ino, so that he was comfortable as the vehicle began rolling. If they were friends if his father's, certainly they were friends of his.

**_'Taking my first steps into the scene, Giving me focus...'_**

* * *

><p>Tenten and Itachi had spent the day in the hospital with Sasuke, who was continually drifting in and out of sleep due to the high dosages of pain medicine he required. Ino hadn't shown up, and she wasn't answering her phone. Tenten couldn't help but feel antsy, and she was pacing the hospital room nervously. Occasionally checking to make sure Sasuke didn't see how nervous she was, so he wouldn't grow worried. But she was very worried herself. This was unlike Ino, something must've happened.<p>

Itachi had seen just how shaken Ino was anytime she was around Sasuke when he was still out and unconscious, certainly she would've been the first to arrive after knowing that he was awake and okay. He could see that Tenten was having be same inward struggle that he was, but he didn't really know what to sat. He sighed and started to open his mouth when his cellphone rang.

Quickly he exited the room to keep from waking Sasuke, and took the call in the hallway. "Uchiha." His deep voice gruffed.

"Hello there, Mr. Uchiha. This is Miss Yuhi from Konoha Preschool. I'm just calling to confirm that Mrs. Ino Uchiha was to pick your son up today, I believe there was some negligence in the offices this morning and I just wanted to make sure that all was well." The feminine voice spoke softly and briskly, speaking with authority as she informed Itachi of a possible mistake that might've occurred in his son's school.

The man blinked a few times as his mind processed what this woman was saying. What was she saying? "You're telling me that Ino picked my son up today from school? What time was this? Why am I just now being notified? I never gave approval for this!" He was growing more and more anxious due to the fact that no one was able to get ahold of Ino today, so if that was the case, finding she and Tidus was another story. And he didn't even know why on earth Ino would've picked him up in the first place. He never asked, neither had Tenten.

"Well, the woman who picked him up said there was some type of emergency... That you and your wife were both in the hospital." She informed with uncertainty in her voice. Itachi had the power to make anyone tremble, even if it was simply over the phone.

"An emergency?! Neither of us are hospitalized in fa-" He started until the realization if what was really going on hit him like a ton of bricks. The reason she was missing and not picking up, why she wasn't the first to arrive at the hospital to visit Sasuke, the reason she had picked up Tidus. It was a ploy, obviously something that Pein had planned. It was evident, Ino must've been taken, and they had to have forced her to pick Tidus up from school as another piece of leverage for Itachi. "Thanks for your time." He said lowly before hanging up and biting his thumb as he deliberated what to do next. If those bastards had his son, they would surely pay. And this time it was not going to be slow and steady.

**_'And have the utmost faith in it; tread your own path You'll never make it as a follower, you'll never know Where you will go or where you will be tomorrow...'_**


	20. Chapter 20:all vengeance comes w a price

Wow.. The time has finally come. I'm so sorry for the extreme length of this chapter! Love you thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming, please!

**_"This is how it ends,_**

**_I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream._**

**_Fading out again,_**

**_I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream._**

**_So tell me when it kicks in._**

**_Well, tell me when it kicks in."_**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 20: All Vengeance Comes With A Price

* * *

><p>Itachi had assured Tenten that he was simply going to pick Tidus up from school, and he would be back shortly. But he asked her to stay with Sasuke should Ino show up. He wasn't lying entirely about going to pick up Tidus, however he knew Ino was not going to show up any time soon. He had to rescue her too.<p>

He was speeding down the highway heading to Zabuza's home after calling an emergency meeting there where the other Demons of the Mist would be meeting him there. This caused for a drastic action. If his son was missing, blood would be spilled no questions asked. And if they had his little brother's wife, more blood yet would have to be spilt.

He felt his heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest, he felt it working hard. It was a little painful. After the surgery it wasn't ever the same, but it was much better than it had been before. Had he still donned his old heart, he would have certainly died the day Sasuke and Tenten had been shot. It was pounding strong, doing it's job. But his unsteady hands had to tighten around the steering wheel to keep them from shaking more.

His blood was boiling, he was close to the edge and to the point of no return. But he did not want to return. He wanted revenge, especially if his child was in the mix now. There was just no way that he would stand idly by. This meant war.

When he arrived at Zabuza's home, he was more than thankful that the rest of the crew was already there waiting for him eagerly in the living room. And when Itachi walked into the home, they all rose and gave him their full attention. They weren't sure what the meeting would pertain, they only knew that Itachi was rather frantic and avid that they all get to Zabuza's as soon as possible because there had been a major development and things would be changing immediately. They were instructed to bring their guns, their best. So that told them whatever news Itachi did have, it wasn't likely to be good.

He wasted no time explaining to them what was happening, they hadn't a second to loose in the matter. Several pairs of cold eyes fixated onto him as the group listened in. The room was silent, and eeriky awkward. They could all sense the tension and anger emanating from Itachi as he stood in the center of the room and began to speak.

"My brother has finally awakened, however I have reason to believe that Pein and his men have taken my son and my brother's wife."

Haku looked at him curiously and was the first to interject, "they have Tidus? How can you be sure?" It was a valid question, and Itachi wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he had a gut feeling and that was good enough for him. It added up, all the facts.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure, but I feel as though this is the only logical explanation for why Sasuke's wife is not answering her phone, and why she checked my son out of school today. My thoughts are that she was kidnapped by Pein's men and they forced her to take Tidus because they knew that she was family, and that she could get away with it."

"For leverage." Came Zabuza's deep voice that cut through the silence that had drown the room and suddenly all eyes were on him. He rose to his feet, towering over many and he looked at Itachi with a stern and knowing expression, placing a firm hand upon his shoulder. "That makes an awful lot of sense. You strung that together rather quickly, and if they do have your son; my grandson, and Sasuke's wife then we need to get to those two as soon as possible." His voice sounded angry, but steady. Tidus was his precious little gift from his daughter, that little boy had the ability to warm the coldest of hearts and certainly he had warmed Zabuza's.

The female in the room stood up and looked Itahi up and down skeptically. "I'm not rushing into a situation unless we know for certain that they have your kid, sorry but I'm not gonna risk it. You don't know what kind of heat they're packing. Hell, you don't even know where they are, do you? Seems to me that you need to pull yourself together." She hissed, flicking her burgundy locks over her shoulder.

"Ameyuri, if you don't want to be a part of this mission, then by all means- leave." Haku stated cooly, crossing his legs and linking his fingers together in his lap. "Mangetsu, can you track where they may be headed through Ino's cellphone if she's got it with her?" He asked as he turned his attention to the young man in the corner of the room with snowy colored hair and piercing eyes that matched his locks.

The man was silent but he nodded and looked to Itachi for further information. Itachi wasn't hesitant to offer up the number and Mangetsu made quick work of tracking her down.

"Meanwhile," Haku stated as he finally stood up. "We need to know those of you that are in, and those of you who are out because if we find out where they are, there's no doubt in my mind that we will be storming that castle right away. We need to get my sister's kid back."

The room fell completely silent, no one could even be heard drawing a breath. This only meant that they were all in.

"I think I've got her location pinpointed." Came the low, raspy voice of Mangetsu. "She's in Akatsuki territory."

* * *

><p>The evening was wearing on, and Tenten was growing increasingly worried and hungry, not to mention tired and frustrated. Itachi hadn't returned with Tidus yet, and Ino had yet to show up either. The sun was setting in the Konoha sky as she gazed out the hospital window in Sasuke's room. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she dialed Itachi once more, though he again neglected to answer. What was going on? Why wasn't he responding to her phone calls or texts? Had something happened to him, and to Ino all in one day? She couldn't be sure, especially when neither of them wanted to pick up their phones. So she stuffed the device between her cleavage and turned around grumpily.<p>

"Still no sign of either of them, huh?" Sasuke asked groggily, looking up at Tenten with a foggy expression on his face. Though he had been in and out of dream land for the majority of the day, he was aware enough to know that Ino had yet to stop by, especially since Tenten was acting so frustrated. Aside from that, Itachi was no longer there, meaning he was out and about and likely up to no good. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew Itachi had to be up to something. You don't just shoot two of his family members and expect to get away with it. That wouldn't fly with Itachi. Or Sasuke for that matter.

"I'm sure Ino has a valid reason for not showing up yet, Sasuke. Whatever that is, I'm sure she's okay." Tenten assured, offering him her best smile she could conjure up.

"So where is Itachi?" Sasuke inquired as he slowly sat up in the bed. His body was still aching, but the pain was dulled out by the medicine the nurses had administered. He felt rather well, but his mind was foggy.

Tenten went to the bed, and adjusted it so that he could sit up and lean back just a bit, so he could relax instead of work his muscles to stay in that position. "He's picking up Tidus from school." She responded, slowly with only a hint of uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke looked directly into Tenten's eyes when he asked, quirking a dark brow or hoping he was doing so, he couldn't feel much of his face yet.

"I'm not sure. He should've been back by now." She answered honestly, averting her gaze elsewhere for the time being. If Itachi was out there and in trouble, he was going to need some assistance, right? How was she to know? Certainly he had his reasons for being a bit late. Perhaps he was picking up some food.\

"Has he tried to get back at Pein yet? You know he was the one who did this to us, don't you Tenten?" Sasuke asked her, hoping she would look at him when she replied.

"No, there's been no retaliation as far as I know. I thought it odd that he didn't try anything, but I was a little relieved. I guess the last thing we need right now is another bloodbath." Tenten stated, finally glancing back at Sasuke before taking a seat in a chair beside the rested her arms on the sides and let out a tired sigh, her mind was starting to wander, and go places she didn't want it to. She was filled with worry and concern, things were starting to look a little bleak. She didn't think Itachi had tried to retaliate against Pein and the other members of the Akatsuki, but had he and just kept it a secret from her? He wasn't really acting suspicious about things.

"I don't think he would let this slide, Tenten. And I know you know that too. It's obvious that he's been up to something." Sasuke noted as he ran his free hand through his thick black locks, grumpy to find that it was difficult to do so. His hair was dirty, and tangled and immediately he longed for a shower. Groaning lowly, he dropped his hand and looked at his perplexed sister-in-law. She was obviously in thought, deeply. She didn't seriously think that Itachi wouldn't bat an eye at such a happening? She saw first hand what Itachi had done to Orochimaru, what made this any different? In ways it was worse because her life hung in the balance this time, and not only her life, but an unborn child's life as well. So what made her think that Itachi was simply shrugging it off, letting it roll off his shoulders like nothing happened? Sasuke had been out for weeks and knew more than she did.

"So you think he's up to something?" She asked in all seriousness, pouting her lower lip and knitting her brows together as her arms crossed over her chest. She supposed Sasuke had to be right, Itachi wouldn't just let this happening go like it had never happened in the first place. But why hadn't he notified her? And of course he had kept her in the house as much as possible, blaming it on her injury of course but in all reality he was most likely scheming behind her back, and keeping her home so that she wouldn't get involved. Of course Tenten would've tried to intervene or stop him. Of course Itachi knew that she would, so she was left in the dark.

"It's likely he's up to something right now."

* * *

><p>Ino was thankful that Hidan and Konan had not forced she and Tidus into the large building wielding weapons or spewing profanities left and right like she had expected them to. Instead they ushered the two into the place silently, and Ino kept Tidus close as they walked in. Things were much different here than they were back at Uchiha Enterprises. The first thing she noticed was that it was very dark. Once inside, they had immediately walked into what appeared to be a narrow hallway. The walls were a deep color of red, resembling the richness of blood and the floors were black and white checkered air felt dry, and stiff and it was almost difficult to draw a breath, and there were two men that stood at the beginning of the hallway, perfectly still as they observed Ino and Tidus carefully.<p>

Ino cradled the boy close to her chest and assured him quietly that things were fine as she began to follow Hidan and Konan down the hallway reluctantly. She was feeling neurotic, anxious, frightened and more as she slowly listened to the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the narrow walls. They passed a few doors on each side, never entering into them, just walking straight. It seemed like the hallway would never end, but finally, they rounded a corner to a staircase and they started to ascend.

What could she do? There was nothing. Her hopes were that someone would take notice that she and Tidus were coincidentally missing, and that maybe Itachi was witty enough to piece two and two together. Certainly Itachi was a smart man, he had to have known she was missing, and by now it had to be evident that Tidus wasn't at school. That was the only thing she had to hope for now. She just had to keep she and Tidus safe until their rescue came. If that meant playing any of their twisted games, so be it. They would not lay a finger on Tidus. There was just no way. And something told her deep down, that Konan would not let anything happen to him either. It was a woman's intuition, she supposed, that told her that.

When they reached the top of the staircase, they walked down another hallway, but this one was even darker should that even be possible. The walls were probably black, perhaps a dark brown but Ino couldn't tell. Tidus was growing increasingly uneasy and he forced his face into Ino's chest for some type of comfort, his little body trembling with fear. All she could do was rub his back and assure him that things were fine as they neared the end of that hallway. There was a single door at the end, and she assumed this is where the 'big boss' would be waiting, and she had a feeling he wouldn't be nearly as nice as Itachi, if you could ever dare to call Itachi such a thing.

Konan was the one to swing the door open and she entered first, telling she and Hidan to wait there, and she closed the door behind her once inside.

Konan stood in front of Pein's desk, bowing deeply and waiting for him to speak. The darkness never bothered her, this was just Pein's way of life, certainly she was very used to his customs.

"Konan," His low voice billowed through the silence like red clouds of blood through deep blue waters, floating ominously but lightly.

"Sir, I have come across something that just may please you." She said, bringing her body back upright and looking at the shadowy figure behind the desk as she noticed a puff of smoke float in her direction.

"Come here." He husked, not bothering to say more. He didn't need to say anything else, not with her. Konan belonged to him, and if he asked she would do whatever it was that he asked.

Konan quickly made her way before him and sat herself on the ledge of the desk, looking at him intently with an innocent gleam in her eye.

"What is it that you think shall please me, Konan?" He asked quietly as his fingertips grazed the smooth and creamy skin of her thigh that was nearest to him and those fingertips trailed upward at a slow and painful pace.

"I brought you a gift." She stated cooly as she tried not to shudder under his light touches. "I knew how worried you were about.." She almost spoke his first name, which would've been a tragic mistake on her part, how could she be so casual about Itachi? "Uchiha."

"Hm." Pein's hand moved away from her leg, and now she had his full attention as his dizzying eyes met hers.

"Hidan had stumbled into the younger Uchiha's wife, and she tried to harm him, obviously she was trying to retaliate against us. So he kidnapped her to bring her here, but I thought we might as well take advantage of the fact that the woman was related to Uchiha Itachi, so we also got a hold of his child."

* * *

><p>They had his son, God only knew what they were doing to him. And now they were certainly going to pay with their lives, every last one of them were sure to pay. Itachi Uchiha was outraged. The look in his eye was something deadly, enough to stop even the most hardened criminal dead in their tracks. He was ready to storm the gates of hell for his child and that is precisely what they planned on doing thanks to Mangetsu and his location skills.<p>

It was a fleet of black vehicles racing down the highway, one right after another and when those ahead saw what was coming behind them, they immediately pulled over. The people knew what those vehicles meant. Typically it was like that when a funeral was driving through town, but at the breakneck speeds they were all driving, they knew it was a Yakuza event about to happen. No one ever questioned it, or the authority that those men had. They would never dare.

Mangetsu and Chojuro stayed behind at Zabuza's place to offer their support from a distance, hacking into the surveillance system of the Akatsuki's building so they would be able to map out the building and its security. While the rest of the men and Ameyuri went out together to strike all at once.

Itachi drove the car with Zabuza and Haku, leading the fleet behind him. His heart was thimping loudly in his ears, but he was more elated than nervous. His anger trumped over the fear, the lust for blood burning through his veins and he was desperate and hungry like a ravenous wolf. Those bastards wouldn't see what was coming, and they would probably only have mere seconds to utter prayers before they met their ends. Tenten would have to understand his actions later. He did feel bad about leaving her there with an explanation, but she would understand later. Especially when Itachi returned Tidus safely to his mother's arms.

Tenten deserved to know the truth, and she would soon enough. There were certain things a man had to do to protect his family, whether they knew about it or not. He was protecting them, keeping them safe. He was a respectable man, and he wouldn't be the same if he had sat back and done nothing about this, that was not the right thing to do. The right thing to do was to take a stand, and show the world that they best not fuck with the Uchiha family, because certainly you wouldn't make it out alive. Orochimaru didn't, and neither would Pein or any of his cronies. Death was immanent.

Haku was in the back seat getting several weapons ready and loaded, his mind only focusing on one thing. This type of activity was not new to any of them, and despite the fact that Zabuza had been in the business longer than Haku, Haku had seen more kills. He was renown. He was an assasin, a killer by trade and he enjoyed it. He had deadly accuracy, never missed once. If you were in his line of sights, you were as good as dead because he would not stop at anything if he was determined to kill, and today he was. Especially with the fact that his little sister's life had almost been snuffed out by these bastards. Certainly they would pay, and he was more than happy to deliver them unto Mr. Mayhem. It was sad, but the man enjoyed his job a little too much. That was the life he was raised into, he and Zabuza shielded Tenten from it as much as possible, but she was a smart girl. Usually she was wise to what they were up to, but fighting kept her busy enough and safe enough.

She was trained to handle herself, and Haku was trained for this. For revenge for those who couldn't claim it on their own, but had the cash to pay for it. To pay blood for blood, to get justice for families who could not get it themselves or through the law. Sometimes matters had to be handled this way, there was simply no avoiding it. It was rather refreshing to see Tenten's husband step into the roll that he was in, now a part of the clan. He wa more than family now. He was a comerade, that Haku dared not leave behind, he vowed to have Itachi's back, just as Itachi would have his own. They were ready, to storm the gates and take back what belonged to them.

"Up here on your left, Itachi." Chojuro's monotone voice rang throughthe earpiece inside Itachi's right ear. Itachi quickly turned on a dime, pulling up to a large and dingy looking building. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that all of his dreaming, all the longing for this very moment was over now. It was reality, and he was ready for it, more than ready. The fleet of vehicles followed after him, and they parked in an ominous line in front of the building, drivers and passengers getting out of the cars and heading to the doors. Itachi was the first to enter.

Two men were there at the entrance waiting but they were dead in a matter of seconds and soon, a loud ringing alarm was blarring through the hallway while lights flickered on an off like a strobe as a warning. Now Pein knew they were here, though Itachi didn't care much.

Zabuza and Haku had followed quickly after Itachi, watchin his back carefully as they sauntered slowly down the hallways cautiously. They kept their eyes peeled, knowing what subtlties to look for in case someone was lurking around and tryig to conceal themselves.

The front doors had swung shut and locked, due to the security breach, and so now it was just the three of them. None of the other members had been able to make it inside and they stood outside looking amungst themselves in despair. All they could do now was pray that their comrades would survive this.

Itachi hadn't seen him, but Haku had. And he shot the man at the bottom of the stairwell to their left without hesitation, and the man slumpped to the ground in a messy heap. Itachi breifly looked over his shoulder at Haku and gave him a grateful nod before proceeding up the staircase. They all knew to be careful, Ino and Tidus were in this building. That was what their main focus was, to get them back and into safety. Haku had stayed behind and began searching different rooms on that lower level while Zabuza and Itachi pressed on.

Itachi could feel it, the closeness as he continued up that dark staircase. He could feel his son was near, and he could feel that vengance was there just within reach. His heartrate increased, and he was readying himself mentally, he kept his shoulders high, but his knees were bent slightly he was ready for this. He was on edge, observing every single detail of this building that there was to observe.

Zabuza stopped in the center of the staircase, freezing in his steps and looking at Itachi with wide eyes. "I heard Tidus, he's downstairs right now, we have to go back." Zabuza's low and deep voice husked darkly. He needed to get back to his grandson at any cost, aside from that his son could probably use some backup. The rest of this battle was resting on Itachi's shoulders. "Go on," He urged his son-in-law. "Get what's yours. I gotta get Tidus and Ino."

Itachi gave him a breif nod before placing a firm hand upon Zabuza's shoulder and squeezed it. "Be careful, old man."

"You too, kid." Zabuza mumbled before disappearing back down the stairwell into the darkness.

Itachi looked after him for a moment until he could no longer see him, and from there he continued up the stairwell to exact his revenge.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had given up hope, he had crashed out once more now that the day was over and darkenss had overtaken Konoha. Tenten had done her fair share of thinking, trying desperately to piece together what plan Itachi could have possibly be carrying out.<p>

First of all, something was dreadfully wrong because her son was not here, and neither was her husband or Ino. Second of all, there had to be some connection as to why all three of them were coincidentally missing all at once. But there was simply no way that it was all coincidence. No! There just couldn't be. Tenten kissed her brother-in-law's forehead and walked out of his hospital room, mind still reeling as she tried to figure out this mess before her.

What were the facts? The first person to go missing was Ino. So why was she missing? Was this because of Pein? If so why would Pein have taken her, unless Itachi had in some way retaliated against him. Which was very possible, Sasuke had brought to light that fact. So how had Itachi retaliated then? Obviously it was subtle. And was there a connection between he and Haku? Was all of this the real reasoning behind Haku's lengthy stay in Konoha?

Brown eyes blinked rapidly in realization as the facts finally strung together for Tenten. Itachi had recruited Haku to help him exact revenge, and of course Haku would accept if it pertained to Tenten! So what kind of mess were they in at this very moment?! Her heart stopped inside of her chest and she could almost feel her organs shutting down and her body became petrified as she stood there in that quiet, dark hospital hallway.

Panic flooded her veins and pulsed through, forcing that heart to start beating again. The first stop she had to make would be the only logical one, to her father's home. She hadn't said a word, and she swore that she had just left him there sleeping, but suddenly Sasuke was right beside her, still in his hospital gown but his face was very distraught.

It was like he read her mind, he looked right through her. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>Itachi was nearing the end of that final hallway, face to face with a large burnt mocha colored door, knowing precicely what was behind it or rather whom. He knew that Pein knew he was here, and it was likely that Itachi would be shot down the moment that door swung open. So he debated only for a moment, on whether or not he would do it. But there was simply no stopping him now.<p>

With one swift movement, he raised his right leg and kicked that door with all of his force, and it swung open in a ragged manor and he leapt to the side in case of open fire waiting for him. But there was nothing, only the sound of the door clanging away from its hinges, as darkness poured from the room. He held his breath and peered in, noticing a shadowy figure standing behind a large desk. The thick smell of alcohol and smoke filled his lungs, it was strong. The man must've been a heavy drinker. It was foolish to rush in, but Itachi did. He wasn't waiting around for a moment to come, he was forcing the moment. This was his moment.

"I figured you would come." A low voice spoke, peircing into the silence as the figure rounded the desk and stood before Itachi. No violence had broken out yet, only more silence after the man had spoken.

He was close enough for Itachi to smell the liquor on his breath. He almost felt bad for killing a drunken man, who was too slow for reaction, but he didn't go there. His hand wrapped around the man's throat and he squeezed it, crushing it beneath his strength.

The man struggled for a moment, but was quickly able to escape Itachi's grip before he took a swing at Itachi. He had a slight advantage because his eyes were well adjusted to the darkenss, and Itachi's were still doing just that. But the advantage would fade soon enough.

Itachi felt a fist make impact with his cheek, and he stumbled backward into a book case, knocking a few books loose as they fell to the floor by his feet with a thud. The man chuckled darkly in response to Itachi's clumsiness. "What's wrong, Uchiha? I've been expecting you. Did you think I wouldn't be ready for you?"

"Fuck you! You nearly killed my wife, and my unborn child. Not to mention my little brother."

"So I didn't suceed?" The voice sounded immanently disappointed, and his gaze lowered.

"Fuck no, it takes a lot more than that shit to take an Uchiha down." Itachi warned, regaining his composure and facing the man head on. Now he could see the orange hues of the man's unnatural hair, and the glimmer of the piercings in his face as small amounts of light reflected off of them. He was an ugly son of a bitch, that was for sure.

"Then one thing should have been blatantly clear to you, Uchiha. You should never have harmed Konan." The man warned as he drew a gun and Itachi heard it as he cocked it. But Itachi was quick enough to have kicked it from his hand and it toppled sloppily to the ground. He lunged toward him, gripping the back of his hair violently and cleared the desk of all the items before he slammed the man's head into it with enough force to have cracked any normal person's skull. But apparently this man had a thick one. So he had to slam it again, and again, and again until the man stumbled backward, blood pouring from the side of his face.

Itachi preferred it this way. He liked to inflict the violence himself. Guns were just too merciful. He sauntered over the man who had found his way to the ground and he knelt down to him and took a good look. "You're pathetic. Had you known what that woman tried to do, you would've done the same thing I did."

"F-f-fuck...y-you..."

"No, I'm not fucked today, you are." Itachi growled lowly, making his dominance known before he gripped tightly onto the man's jacket and hoisted him up to his feet. The man was dizzy, hardly able to stand on his own but Itachi roughly walked him behind the desk, his feet fumbling across the floor sloppily and stumbling over one another. "You messed with the wrong fucking family." Itachi hissed, drawing his face close to Pein's and making sure the man looked him in the eye before Itachi shoved him roughly through the glass of the window and watched his body plummet down the several stories until it fell to the cement below with a dull thud.

His satisfied smirk couldn't be extinguished as he stared down at the lifeless body, blood pooling out around it. Finally he had quenched it, that lust for blood that had begun to consume him from the inside out. Sasuke, Tenten they were avenged. He had done right by them, blood for blood. That's the world they lived in.

After a moment of silence, he turned his back to the window and rushed down the stairs to find his son, Ino and his in-laws.

He could hear gunfire, he could hear some screaming. His heart stopped and he forced his suddenly shaky legs to rush down that stairwell and he nearly tripped over his own feet. If is son, if anything happened to Tidus he may as well take his own life then and there. Join Pein on the sidewalk. Tenten would never forgive him should harm come to their child.

His pace quickened and he reached the end of the staircase, and rushed down the hallway to the room in which he had heard the screams. There he saw it. Konan holding Tidus in one arm as he rested on her hip, while she held a gun to Zabuza who had his arms up in defense.

"Konan!" Itachi boomed, "D-Do not shoot! Please!" He plead, slowly walking into the room and trying to look as calm as he possibly could. This could not be happening, Tidus could not see this. He didn't know where Ino was, but right now, Itachi needed to get his child to safety and try to spare his father-in-law's life.

But there was simply nothing he could do to have changed her mind, because as soon as Itachi walked into the room she fired that gun and Zabuza, the strongest man that Itachi had ever known, slumpped to the floor falling face first, blood pooling from a gunshot wound to the head.

Itachi's eyes widened and the sound that his son made curdled his blood as he watched his father-in-law die at the hands of this dispicable woman whom had done such a detestable act right in front of his child. He was going to kill her, and that was final. But he had to get his frightened child away from the manica first.

"Chi-Chan!" Tidus cried hystarically and reached for his fallen grandfather before turning his attention to his father, tears gushing from his large and terrified onyx eyes. "Daddy..." Hi whispered through trembling lips.

"Daddy's here Tidus," Itachi cooed calmly before looking at Konan and holding his hands up as a gesture of peace between he and the manical woman. "Konan, I need you to put that gun down, right now." He asked calmly and gently, though his anger was pulsing through his body. This was not the way he anticipated things to have happened, Zabuza was not supposed to die, not this way. "Come on now, let's just talk about this together, can you just put that gun down?" His voice was smooth, charming and cunning. Enough to make any woman heed to his command. It came along with being an Uchiha, though he seldom used that charm.

Konan studied him carefully, her hand that held the weapon was shaking like a leaf and she was terrified. Truly she had pulled the trigger in a panic, not meaning to shoot the man, but she did. And now the child in her arms had just been scarred for life, traumatized and she never meant to cause that amount of pain to an innocent child. Quickly she tossed the weapon to the floor, wanting nothing more than to be rid of it.

"Good," Itachi encouraged, now just put my son down."

"You-You're gonna hurt me..." She whisperd frightened as she stared at him with wide amber eyes. It was amazing how he could reduce her into a pile of mush that was terrified for her life.

"It's okay, Konan. It was an accident." Itachi assured, giving her a small smile as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes half closed to seem more welcoming.

Slowly, she lowered the boy down and he ran to his father as fast as his tiny legs could possibly carry him. He clung to his father's leg tightly, not wanting to ever let go after witnessing what this woman was capable of. Itachi would have to beg for his forgiveness, because he was only going to add to the trauma that his son would be facing on this fateful day, but in time he was sure he would heal. "Tidus, close your eyes and cover your ears."

* * *

><p>Ino had been tied up in a room guarded by Hidan. He hadn't struk her, threatened her or even laid a finger on her. He simply paced that room to and fro, angrily contemplating what he would do with her while Konan was trying to bond with Itachi's son. He was more than angry with the wench for attempting to poison him, but he didn't have it in him to kill her. Now when he carried some type of feeling for her, be it lust or something more substantial. His pride was too fragile, he wouldn't take a woman by force. That was easy, there was no fun in that. He could have any woman he wanted that way, and that took the sport out of the chase completely. Perhaps if he treated her with decency, she would come down with a case of stockholm syndrome.<p>

He hadn't had much of an opportunity to speak with her, or ask her why she had done it becasue the security system had been tripped, notifying him that there were intruders in the building and quickly he drew his weapon. "Stay quiet, blondie!" He warned as he looked at her over his shoulder. He stayed in his place, desperate to carry out his duty and keep her from being taken, he was sure that her rescuers had come, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Hidan was not the type of man to flee, he was the type of man to carry out a mission even if it meant that his life would end, but this was the way the business was. There was no guaruntee for tomorrow.

Soon enough, the door to the room that he held her captive in, flung open and a dark haired man with large and decietful eyes stood there, for a breif moment and suddenly, Hidan was engulfed in darkness as his body fell to the floor.

Ino could not believe the speed and accuracy that the man before her had, he never hesitated, not one single second. As soon as the door was open, Hidan had hit the floor. Whoever this man was, he was dangerous. She didn't know if he was an ally, or if he was a foe, but when she took a closer look, she realized that he had a strong resemblance to her friend Tenten. She couldn't remember if Tenten had any other family, besides Zabuza, but perhaps this was one of them.

Haku holstered his gun and made quick work of untying the poor blonde girl before helping her to her feet and checking her over. "Are you Ino?"

"Yes, I'm Ino." She whispered with a dry voice. "A-are you here to get Tidus and I?" She inquired dumbly.

"Yes." He stated before cringing at the sound of shots being fired in the near distance. Instinctually, he stood in front of the woman, but silence suddenly blanketed the building. And after a breif moment, a second shot rang through that silence and shattered it into thousands of anxious pieces that pierced his heart and Ino's.

Quickly, he grabbed the girl's hand and instructed her to stay close to him, and behind him. He drew his gun with his free hand and rushed down the hallway until he reached the doorway that the sound had come from, and his heart sank at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>Tenten had easilly extracted the information from Mangetsu and Chojuro for the whereabouts of her husband, father, brother, and hopefully her son and Ino as well. Sasuke had the opportunity to change while they were there into a simple grey t-shirt and black pants that belonged to her father before they raced off to their destination.<p>

Sasuke knew he wasn't up for much strenuous activity, but should the occasion arise he would do whatever he needed to do in order to keep Ino safe, especially if what Tenten's friend's had said. They had informed Sasuke and Tenten that Itachi believed that Pein and his cronies had Ino captive as well as Tidus there, and Itachi had planned to take them all on, and bring Ino and Tidus home safely. Sasuke was praying under his breath that Itachi had done just that as Tenten flew down the highway at an impeccibly fast speed.

"Tenten, you need to slow down. Don't be an idiot." Sasuke scolded, darting a glare in her direction. "That's reckless, you're pregnant and I'm a hospital escapee."

"Ino could be in danger, Sasuke and you're telling me to slow down?!" Tenten exclaimed, this only caused her to speed up as her heart thumped hard inside of her chest. Why hadn't Itachi told her about this?! What if something happened to him!? It was her anger and adrenaline that kept her going on the road in the dark, she passed slower vehicles haphazardly and continued on as they drove in silence.

She wasn't going to let Itachi go into battle alone, sure he would be angry with her for showing up, but she didn't care. It was a risk she was willing to take, especially if her son's life was in danger. Not to mention that Ino may have very well experienced what Tenten had not too long ago. She would not be deterred, nothing was to stop her. Not even the urgings of her anxious brother-in-law who was pleading for his dear life, mumbling prayers and clinging to his seat belt.

It didn't take them long to spot the building because it was lined with all black vehicles, no doubt belonging to Haku's Yakuza clan. She whipped into the parking lot and parked her vehicle roughly, causing poor Sasuke to be jolted foreward and he grimaced and cringed as the seatbelt pushed rught up against his wound. But at this point, Tenten didn't care. She wanted to get to Itachi.

She flung herself out of the vehicle and looked around, most of the Yakuza members were outside, talking amungst themselves anxiously, buzzing with different thoughts and hopes about what may be occurring inside of that building.

Tenten rushed up to them and they all nearly fell to their faces in reverence of the dear 'Princess.' But she demanded they tell her what was happening, but none of them could. They explained that Zabuza, Itachi and Haku had all gone in first and that the building locked behind them. They didn't seem all that hopeful that any of them would make it out alive and they urged Tenten to stay back should any of the remaining Akatsuki emerge and try to fight the rest of the Demons off. But she refused.

Sasuke slowly followed her, pushing through the members and staring at the doors as if silently demandng them to come open, and they did. And that's when he saw Ino rushing out quickly and when he saw her, he nearly fell to his knees. "Ino," He whispered through trembling lips as his eyes welled up with tears and stung intensely as he fought them off.

Ino was elated and shocked to see him waiting there for her, and her heart leapt from her chest as it was filled with hope until it overflowed. She rushed to him eagerlly, arms outstreched wide and she wrapped her arms around him, disregarding his wounds as she buried her face into his chest and immediately began to sob. She felt one arm wrap tightly around her waist as the other pet her hair gently and cradled her head closely. "You're okay," She whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sasuke whispered as he placed a tender kiss atop her head and a few tears streamed down his cheeks. "I was so worried," He choked with a voice that cracked.

"Sasuke, I was afraid I would never see you again," Ino cried even harder into his chest and her grip around him tightened.

"That'll never happen, Ino. I promise." He assured.

The next to exit the building was Tidus, and he was running full speed, desperate to escape the hell that he had just endured. When he spotted his mother he flung himself into the air, forcing her to catch him and cradle him closely as tears fell from both of their eyes. "Tidus!"

"Mommy!" He cried in unison as he nuzzled her neck, wetting it with sorrowful and releived tears.

And then her heart stopped. She saw Itachi and Haku, and they were carrying a body out, that wa covered with a white drape and she knew who that body belonged to. She nearly dropped her child when she saw them. Slowly, she lowered Tidus to the ground and she looked at Itachi with a devastated expression plastered onto her broken face.

He had kept all of this from her, he was involved with the Yakuza without her concent, he had gone into the Akatsuki territory without breathing a word of it to her. And what had it cost? The life of her father. She knew without a doubt that he was gone, he was her livelyhood. The man whom had raised her to be the strong woman that she was today. And he was gone, this was Itachi's doing. "You." She growled angrily, looking right into Itachi's eyes. "My father!" She cried angrily, the sheer brokenness and anger in her voice causing the entire crowd to cringe and their hearts to break. "Daddy!" Tenten sobbed sorrowfully, doubling over and holding back the urge to vomit.

Haku and Itachi lay the body gently on the ground and looked at the woman with large and uncertain eyes, there was nothing they could've done. He was gone, and they simply could not change that.

"You kept all of this from me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, so loudly that it caused her throat to be pained.

Sasuke knew whatever was coming was not going to be good. Gently, he released his wife and slowly approached Tenten.

"He's dead now bcause of you!" She shouted again, her heart had shattered inside of her chest. She never imagined the immence amount of pain that she was experiencing right now, and she felt like her world was ending. Her anger was spiraling out of control. She lunged forward, desperate to get her hands on that man, the one who had been the cause of all of this chaos. The death of her father, her flesh and blood.

Quickly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and held her still, though she continually thrashed and kicked, desperate to hurt him in some way to compensate for all of the pain she was currently enduring.

"Tenten!" Sasuke exclaimed, cringing at her violent movements.

Her hair flew about and covered her face as she continued to convulse until her energy had been sapped and she went limp in Sasuke's arms. She sunk to the ground and sobbed hard in her hands, thunder rumbling up above in the clouds.

Itachi slowly approahed her, not knowing how to comfort her, but he felt so horrible for what had happened. "Tenten," He offered as gently as he could, his own heart shattering in his chest as his child watched the two of them in horror.

"Get away from me! Just stay away!" She warned viciously. "I don't want to see you again!"


	21. Chapter 21: Goodbye Daddy

Hi there readers. I am sorry for the heaviness of that last chapter, this one isn't much better but it's about half the length. Hang with me, the next chapter will be much lighter. I know you guys are so awesome. Thank you for the support. Please don't forget to review. I can't tell you how much your feedback inspires me. Thank you to **Ember-Elric-X and Princesshyuuga01 **for inspiring me to continue. If it weren't for you two, I think I would have called it quits.

_**"Yeah I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you, right now. But hey, what daddy always tell you? Straighten up little soldier, stiffen up that upper lip, what you crying about? You got me."**_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 21: Goodbye, Daddy

* * *

><p>It had already been relatively late in the evening, Ino assumed that even though her parents must've been worried sick trying to get a hold of her, she assumed that the twins were probably sleeping. After giving her father a quick call to let him know she was fine, she and Sasuke got into the car that Tenten was driving, and she took them both home.<p>

Sasuke had refused to go back to the hospital. Perhaps he was afraid that if he went back, he would fall back into a deep sleep that he couldn't awaken from. But Tenten knew that he really wanted to be out so that he could better protect Ino. He felt terrible for being unable to help out while he was there, perhaps none of it would've happened should his body not have failed on him and held him captive in that hospital for weeks. There was just no way that he was going back.

He and Ino sat in the back of the car, Sasuke had an arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. Ino was more than grateful that Sasuke had been there tonight, it was such a shock but he was the one she was needing the most. He was okay, and now they could pick up where they left off. She was silently praying that things would stay calm for a while. All Ino wanted was Sasuke, and a good home for their children. Things had gotten out of hand, what if one of their children had been taken, or harmed? How would she ever forgive herself? She wouldn't be able to, that was certain.

She shuddered when she felt Sasuke's long fingers comb through her long beige tresses and she heard a quiet sigh escape his tired lips. Sasuke leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, thinking about all of the chaos that had just unfolded before him. While he was trying to remain thankful that he had been reunited with Ino, he was upset that his brother and Tenten were once more on difficult terms. Both were wrong, and in some ways both were right. But if it was one thing that Sasuke knew about those two. it was that they always found a way to come back to one another. He would simply have to keep an eye on them in case he had to intervene.

There was a dreadful, yet peaceful silence that had fallen over them, and Sasuke reflected on their marriage and the fact that they would finally be returning home as husband and wife. It wasn't like they were living much differently beforehand. They practically were married, but things were official now. Perhaps they would need to have a second ceremony since their first had been abruptly cut short.

Soon, Sasuke noticed the car slowing down, and before they knew it they were parked in front of their home. He heaved a thankful sigh, and looked at Ino who seemed to be elated to be going home with him.

They thanked Tenten for driving them, and with Ino's help, Sasuke got out of the car and the two of them walked to the front door hand in hand slowly.

Tenten looked after them, remembering what it was like to fully trust someone, like Ino trusted Sasuke. Her heart grew heavy and she tried to put the events of the night behind her, but she couldn't. Not yet.

Sasuke and Ino heard Tenten pull away and Ino unlocked the front door and ushered Sasuke in, hoping that he wouldn't see the strange scene that she had left there when Hidan had visited. Of course he did, because he was rather observant and he didn't miss any details of usually anything.

"What happened here?" He inquired as he walked up to the kitchen counter before Ino flicked the kitchen light on and he examined what was before him. An emoty glass, a bottle of vodka and a small plastic bag that he was more than well aware of the contents. He wasn't sure if she was trying to poison herself or someone else, he still had yet to hear the whole story anyway. He'd only pieced things together.

Ino looked down at her feet, overcome with a terrible shame. "I.. Sasuke I did something stupid."

"Did you try to poison yourself!?" He barked angrily, holding up the bag and looking at her sternly.

"No! I tried to poison Hidan!" She exclaimed nervously, looking at him with large, blue, pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought I could try to handle things on my own, but they backfired. He caught me, and kidnapped me. And then he and Konan forced me to get Tidus out of school. This whole mess is my fault, Sasuke! If I hadn't have done that, they never would've kidnapped Tidus and I and Tenten's father would probably still be alive!|

Sasuke set the small bag back on the counter and approached the now sobbing woman before him. Gently he slung his arms around her and told her to stop it. "Ino, what happened was inevitable. One way or another, Itachi would've gone after them, Pein and Hidan, and whomever else worked for Pein. This was going to happen, don't blame yourself for the events that took place. Zabuza, Itachi and Haku all knew they had a chance of being killed back there, they took that risk on their own."

Ino nodded sadly and pushed her face into her husband's chest as she desperately tried to hold back the tears that were pleading to fall from her burning eyes. "Sasuke I'm scared, what if something like this happens again? I almost lost you." Her breathing was rather unsteady, but the only thing bringing her comfort was Sasuke's warmth emanating from his body and brushing across her trembling skin.

"You are never going to lose me, Ino. I promise you that." Sasuke assured as he drew her body even closer, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Ino nodded her blonde head and sighed quietly before hugging him even tighter, but this caused him to cringe lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and she pulled away from him. "Let me take a look."

"Ino, it's fine." Sasuke let out a light chuckle and shook his dark head. "I'm still healing, but it's fine. You just have to be gentle, for now even though I know you like to be rough." He said with a wink and a subtle smirk.

Ino's cheeks burned hot with a blush and she folded her arms over her chest, "Leave it to you to talk like that even after a life altering event that nearly took you from me!" She teased and gently smacked his arm. "Come here." She ordered before walking down the hall to their bathroom.

Sasuke was a little unsure, but he shrugged and followed her obediently. Ino turned to face him and forced him to sit on the closed lid seat of the toilet, and so he did and before he knew it, his shirt was gently being removed.

Ino's delecate fingers peeled back some of the bandages, she was thankful she didn't see any blood seeping through the white gauze. She continued to remove the bandages until she saw the stitches along his chest in a 'c' like curve. They seemed to be in place, though a little clear liquid was seeping from them. Quickly, she dug under the sink and found some hydrogen peroxide and some cotton and she gently dabbed the wound with it.

Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth and his fists balled up at his sides. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Ino frowned before dabbing the wound with a clean, dry cotton ball, focusing intently on the wound before she felt his strong hands grip both of hers and he tilted his head upward and captured her lips with his own.

_**'We're all we got in this world, when it spins when it swirls...'**_

* * *

><p>Tenten had arrived home a few minutes after her husband and son had, and she got out of her vehicle slowly. Her legs were almost unable to move and she raised her head to the night sky, staring at the thousands of stars that peered out and twinkled for her, somehow easing the ache in her chest only a little. Zabuza had raised her to be strong, he'd not raised a weakling. She was not to cry, if she was upset, that emotion should be converted into anger. That's all she knew, and she was angry. Of course she was angry. Itachi had gone behind her back the entire time, and what was worse was that he acted as if things were fine. Typically she could read him, when something was suspicious she could tell. But not this time. She was tricked.<p>

And they had gotten their revenge, but at what cost? The price was paid with the life of the man who had raised her alone. On his own, he taught her about life, death, friends, family, hate, love. He strengthened her, created her and cared for her when she was hurt. Perhaps he was the person who loved her more than anyone else loved her. She was his little girl underneath it all, and he was gone.

As she stared at the sky, a single tear streamed down from her left eye, trickling lightly down her cheek. "Goodbye, daddy." She whispered before blowing a soft kiss to the sky, wiping her tear and walking into her home.

She saw her husband and Tidus sitting at the table, Tidus was actually sitting on the table and resting his head on his father's shoulder until he saw Tenten. Then he shot his head up and pushed himself off the table, his legs running as quickly as possible and once more he flung himself at her. Tenten knelt down and picked him up, cradling him close and putting a hand behind his head. She could feel his little heart thumping hard in his chest, and his shoulders would now and again shake when he let out a quiet sob. "Chi-chan mommy, he's gone." He whispered low enough to exclude Itachi from hearing.

"I know sweetie," Tenten whispered. It was her turn to comfort, despite desperately needing to be comforted. "But it's okay, Chi-chan loved you so much, and you just have to remember that.| She said quietly as she pet his hair gently and was suddenly overcome with anger and sorrow as it pumped through her veins. Especially when she saw Itachi's face staring back at her from a distance. She hit her knees, and the urge to cry couldn't be suppressed.

"Mommy," Tidus whispered as he leaned his body back and looked at his mother's broken face. "Please don't be mad at daddy, he tried to save Chi-chan, he tried really hard mommy." Tidus choked on his own words, Tenten could see the sincerity in his onyx eyes that were just as broken as her own.

Had Tidus witnessed the entire thing? This poor child would grow up to be just as deadly as his parents, and Tenten wasn't sure that that is what she wanted for her child. But of course, that was too late now. Perhaps the boy was right. Tenten had been extremely harsh to Itachi, but her heart had been ripped from her chest then. She was angry, and she had every right to be. Itachi was wrong, and so was she. It was going to take some time to heal from all of this, an awful lot of time. But for the sake of her son, and their child on the way, she would find a way to forgive their father.

She raised her eyes, locking them onto Itachi's. His face was stricken with grief, he was evidently just as sorrowful. Zabuza was a second father to him since he had lost his first, and now he had to endure that pain all over again. Tenten hadn't known that Itachi was contending for Zabuza's life, and had failed. He was more than guilty, Zabuza's blood was on his hands and he knew that. Tenten should be angry, but that didn't stop him from longing for Tenten and her embrace. He wanted to comfort her, that was his job. He swallowed a hard lump in his chest and offered her a sorrowful look.

"I-"

"Don't." Tenten stopped him there. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She turned her attention to her boy. "You're right sweetie. I know, and mommy won't stay mad at daddy. Right now we need to get you to bed, okay?"

"Mommy, can I please sleep with you and daddy?" He asked innocently, but he was sincere. He wanted to feel safe, and today had certainly had the most traumatizing day of his life. He needed his parents.

Tenten picked him up slowly raising up off the ground and looking at her husband as she thought. It hit her, a sinking feeling in her gut. Those onyx eyes stared back at her, silently but pleading. "Of course." She said softly, gesturing for Itachi to go up the stairs. She followed after him with Tidus, stopping off to his room to get him changed into his pajamas, and she joined Itachi in their bedroom after.

He was standing before the bed, pulling back the covers for them already changed from his attire from the day. He was wearing black and white flannel pajama bottoms while his chest and back remained bare with the exception of his long hair that covered parts of his muscular, fair skin.

Tenten set Tidus down who bounced happily to the large bed and flung himself into it, burrowing into the covers like a cute little animal. She turned her gaze to her husband, who remained silent but gave her a small nod before she went to the closet and changed into her pajamas. Once she had, she rounded to her side of the bed and climbed in where Itachi and Tidus already lay. Itachi was on his side, facing Tidus and Tenten's side of the bed, Tidus was happily in the middle, nuzzling into his father's chest and Tenten could not suppress the urge to smile. She scooted her body close to the two, and draped an arm around Tidus.

Tidus felt safe there between his parents. What he didn't know was that he was most likely the glue that was holding his parents together.

_**'I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry, cause you're scared I ain't there...'**_

* * *

><p>"You look nice, Sasuke." Ino said softly as she watched her husband straighten his black tie. It wasn't a happy occasion today, but she was trying to bring some type of light to keep from feeling so utterly dark and helpless. Today they would be laying Tenten's father to rest.<p>

The twins had been so happy that their father was home and okay, and they spent a week together getting reacquainted and falling into old routines. She was more than thankful that they had their father back. But today, they wouldn't be with either parent. Skylar and Josiah would be staying with her father. She didn't want to risk exposing them to that type of drama, and she wasn't exactly sure something wouldn't happen there.

She smoothed her simple black dress out and walked to her mirror, pulling her long hair up before being stopped by her husband.

"I think it looks nice the way it is." He assured, giving her a light smile. "Now get your coat, we're going to be late." He instructed before stealing a quick kiss from her and snagging his jacket off the coat rack in the hall.

It was a horribly rainy day, a fitting day for a funeral. But it was going to be a long one. He could feel it.

He held the door open for Ino and she rushed out to the car, holding her jacket over her head and taking cover in their vehicle and he followed after her after locking the front door.

She couldn't help but feel guilty, she was trying desperately not to think about the way she felt, but it was rather difficult, especially today. She let out a quiet sigh and turned her attention to the wet scenery that they were passing by when she felt a warm hand on her thigh.

"Stop blaming yourself, Ino." Sasuke assured, as though he had read her mind. He was always relatively intuitive, even more so after returning from the hospital. He always seemed to make her feel better, even if it was only with a few words.

She placed a hand atop his and thanked him, turning her head to look at him. She couldn't help but feel thankful for him, she had thought that she may not see him again, yet here he was. Alive and well and offering her solace and comfort. After today, they would be leaving on their much needed, and overly delayed honeymoon. Which she was anxiously awaiting.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the road, inwardly hoping that Itachi and Tenten were doing alright. He hadn't heard from either of them since that day, only when they gave him the funeral details. He was sure Tenten had been busy making the arrangements, but he was worried. Hopefully they would pull through, she was pregnant after all. And the last thing he wanted to see was the two of them split over this. It would just be bad for the kids, and Itachi as well. He was certain that Tenten would get over her anger eventually, and perhaps today would provide for her the closure that she needed.

It took a few hours to drive to Kirigakure, where Zabuza was from and where he most likely would've liked to have been buried, but when they did they were not alone. Several cars were lining the parking lot of a large chapel building, and he knew that this was going to be a rough day.

_**'No more worries, rest your head and go to sleep, maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream...'**_

* * *

><p>The service had been absolutely beautiful, heart-wrenching and breathtaking. Haku and Tenten had both spoken about their father, and lastly Itachi. They each had wonderful things to say about the fallen man, that was enough to bring the entire crowd to tears. Surprisingly, though, Tenten had yet to shed one.<p>

She kept Tidus close and she and Haku stayed after as several guests, former and current yakuza members offered them their condolences as the rest of the guests drove off, some to the burial sight, and some just going home.

The crowd that would be there as Zabuza was lowered into the ground would be minimal and few. And Ino and Sasuke waited with Itachi in the grass as the casket was being carried down the pathway to his allotted place. Rain was pouring roughly that day, several black umbrellas were up and clustering together as the crowd watched in sorrow as Zabuza's casket was laid on the fixture above the deep, dark hole in the ground.

Tenten who was holding Tidus was following after them, eyes red and swollen as her eyes never left that wooden box, Haku at her side, holding an umbrella for she and Tidus, the water hitting his own face and he seemingly didn't care. They stood on the opposite side of the casket, and both lay a single rose atop it while the priest said a few touching prayers.

Tenten handed her son to Haku and walked to the casket when the priest was finished, and she placed her palm gently upon its glistening surface. "Daddy, I-" She choked, looking down and tears finally rolled down her cheeks.

Itachi watched her from the opposite side, his chest constricting as he watched his wife standing there in so much pain. He hated it, he felt like vomiting. Seeing Tenten like that, it drove him mad. He couldn't fix it, and that's what he wanted more than anything in the world was to see that smile return to her broken and sorrowful face. She was hurt, she was terrified, she was a mess and he couldn't do a thing to change what had happened. He had to turn away for a moment, his heart just couldn't stand it.

Sasuke looked between the two subtly, as he drew Ino's shivering body close to his own. He couldn't be certain if things had been resolved or not, but it seemed more along the lines of not. He resolved that he would speak with them after the service was over.

Ino brought a tissue to her eyes and wiped the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing. She felt so horrible inside, her friend, the one she considered to be her closest now, was mourning the loss of her father. She couldn't imagine the pain that she might be feeling, and if Ino had lost her father, she would probably spiral out of control. Her heart ached for her friend, and she couldn't hardly stomach it. She turned her head, nuzzling it into Sasuke's chest as he pulled her closer.

"I'll miss you, old man." Tenten finally managed to say as she tapped the coffin. "I'll see you again, but until then, rest easy." She swallowed the lump in her throat. I'll be strong for you. She thought before she retreated and they began to lower him into the ground.

The Demons of the Mist bowed deeply as the casket was lowered, offering their respect to their fallen leader, and they would not move until that casket was all the way to the bottom. But Tenten walked to them and urged them to rise, Zabuza would have forced them to stand. "You look ridiculous, and he would say the same." Tenten offered, bringing smiles to their faces. "Go drink, celebrate his life. He'd hate it if you cried." She informed. They all stood up, brushed their pants free of mud and surrounded the girl with an embrace.

"He's so proud of you!"

"Don't be sad, you know he's always with you!"

"He loved you both so much, you and Haku!"

"Chin up, beautiful. He's in your heart."

"No tears!"

Several of them spewed out words that lifted Tenten's spirits more than she ever thought imaginable. Perhaps her father wasn't too far away, after all.

Once the Demons were gone, she approached her family that stood on the side of the burial sight, waiting for her. Ino, Sasuke, Itachi, Haku and Tidus. She greeted them with a sorrowful smile. "Thank you all." She said kindly before hugging Ino and Sasuke and kissing their cheeks. "Go on and enjoy your honeymoon you two. You deserve it so much!"

Ino blushed only slightly, and she tried not to feel horrible for what happened. She took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it for extra emotional support.

"What if you two came?" Sasuke chimed suddenly, hoping Ino wouldn't kill him for offering. "You need a break. Both of you."

"I-"Tenten looked at Itachi and quirked an eyebrow. "I can't just leave Tidus."

"Bring him with us. It'll be fun!" Ino chimed in. Of course she was quite shocked at Sasuke's sudden offer, but it was true, Itachi and Tenten needed a getaway just as much as she and Sasuke did, and they would keep their distance. It would still be a honeymoon. Aside from that, it might be nice to have some girl-time with Tenten anyway.

"We should, Tenten." Itachi suggested quietly.

Tenten deliberated for a moment, she felt like it would be a good time to get away after all of this emotion that had run rampant in her life. They needed it, she and Itachi needed to set things right, and their child could certainly use some fun in his life as well. "Okay, we're in."

_**'Hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gonna be alright, stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night...'**_


	22. Chapter 22: Anew

Woah! Today I was bombarded with reviews and I just have to say: THANK YOU! I tell you what, I can't even express how thankful I am for you all. I'm so grateful. Please keep them coming! So I don't feel like giving up again! You're all great! WOWEE you all made my day! Let's see if we can do it again!

_**"This is the start of something beautiful. This is the start of something new. You are the one who'd make me lose it all, you are the start of something new."**_

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

AU

External Affairs

Chapter 22: Anew

* * *

><p>Kumakure was their destination. A large and thriving city that appeared to be floating up in the sky, it was absolutely beautiful and said to have multiple attractions, ritzy and expensive hotels and hundreds of restaurants to choose from.<p>

Ino had just finished drying the last bit of laundry and now she was finally able to pack her things, as well as Sasuke's. Sasuke was dropping the twins off at Inoichi's, they would be gone for a week, but a honeymoon wasn't a honeymoon unless it was just the two of them. Despite the fact that Sasuke had invited his brother, and his family. Ino didn't mind. Itachi even booked them a room in a completely different hotel in order to keep distance, but more than that it was probably because Ino and Sasuke had already rented the best room in their current hote, and knowing Itachi, he was going to want the best room for his family as well.

She was excited. Sasuke was healing very well, he wasn't taking pain medicine anylonger, and he could lift things again. Things were finally back to normal, and she was certainly drinking it all in. She had had her fair share of drama, more than her fair share, heck the whole family. She didn't expect any of this to happen when she went to work for Itachi Uchiha, that she would snag the younger Uchiha from his wife, have an affair that resulted in twins, met her closest friend. But she couldn't ask for more, but she hoped that things would stay calm. Thank goodness they were about to depart.

She lay the pile of clothing on her bed next to her open suit case, and Sasuke's as well. She slipped out of her pajama pants and into a cute pair of emerald shorts with tiny blue stars on them, and a tightly fitting white tank, her hair was braided in two on either side of her head, cascading neatly down her shoulders and back, and her neatly painted toes in a pair of white flip-flop shoes.

Humming to herself, she picked out her outfits for the week, including a few dinner dresses and folded them neatly, packing them away. Then it was onto Sasuke's clothes. He wasn't too hard to please, his outfits were simple, plain colors that didn't extend past the grey, black, and white spectrum. The Uchiha boys didn't really have a knack for color, did they?

After she had zipped up the last bag, she heard the front door close lightly, and she walked out of the bedroom to greet Sasuke in the livingroom. He seemed rather chipper, and he had a smug look upon his face.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He inquired as he continued to walk toward her with that specific look in his eye. It caused Ino to nearly melt when he gave her that look, it was a look only he could give and it sent shivers down her spine and caused her lips to part but words weren't able to come. "Hm?" He urged, bringing his hand from behind his back and handing her a single long stemmed red rose.

Ino blushed and snagged the flower from him. "What's this for, did you do something bad?" She inquired curiously, finally able to break free of the paralysis he had held her in for a moment.

"What? Now why on earth would I have done something bad? Can't I be nice without you questioning my motives!?" He asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against hers, but keeping a firm expression upon his face. He felt her petite body wiggle momentarily under his grip until she gave up because he held her there solidly.

"Thank you, Sasuke. It's beautiful. Now are you ready to go? We're supposed to meet Itachi and Tenten at the airport in like fifteen minutes!"

"I know," He said before capturing her lips with his own and holding her there for a moment before their lips parted ways. "You look cute." He said, but he noted that she looked more than cute. She looked lively, like a sweet and sultry summertime model. She was absolutely gorgeous. He considered himself rather lucky.

Ino blushed and playfully swatted his hand away as he reached for her derriere. "You pervert, save that stuff for later!"

_**'And I'll throw it all away, and watch you fall into my arms again...'**_

* * *

><p>Itachi glanced back at his son who was sleeping soundly in his booster seat in the back seat of the car from the rear-view mirror before turning his attention back to the road. He had hopped that a vacation would do his family some good, they certainly needed a break from the chaos that had surrounded them. Tenten hadn't said much to him during the drive to the airport, more than that she hadn't said much to him at all during the last week. He wouldn't dare push her, he wasn't going to force her to speak.<p>

He knew that she needed time, but he wasn't sorry for the decision he made. Had he not gone after the Akatsuki, they would still have Tidus, and Ino as well. Yes, he was sad for the loss of Zabuza and that haunted him every day. He wished he would've handled it differently, somehow calmed Konan sooner before she went off and shot the man. But it was too late, and regrets were only likely to hold him back.

His dark eyes glanced to his right where she sat silently, leaning back in the seat, sunglasses fixated to her face, red lips pursed and auburn curls falling around her shoulders and down her yellow top. The weather was growing increasingly warm as summer was kicking off. She looked the part for a summer goddess, certainly.  
>He could've stared longer, but he would've passed their turn. Soon they were finding a parking space in the long-term parking section, and exiting the car.<p>

Tenten got out of the vehicle and rounded the other side to get Tidus out. She opened the door and smiled at his sleeping form. After pushing her sunglasses up into her curly tresses, she reached in and gently unfastened his seat belt and scooped him up into her arms. The young child let out a quiet groan before his head flopped down onto her shoulder and he drew closer to her.

Itachi got their bags from the back and closed the trunk of their car. He looked at Tenten as if to ask if she was ready, and she nodded in approval and reached for her own bag, but Itachi simply snagged it before she had the chance and he walked ahead of her. That's when Tenten noticed a beautiful pair in front of them, and she smiled to herself realizing it was Sasuke and Ino. They looked happy, glowing with newly wed joy. She remembered the way that felt. She found herself missing that greatly, and a sharp pang struck in her heart for a moment as she drew Tidus closer to her body.

Ino forced Sasuke to slow down when she saw Tenten and Itachi, and she released Sasuke's hand and walked up to her friend. "Hey," she whispered softly. She couldn't help but note how adorable their son looked. His dark hair was starting to curl up, like Tenten's and his sleepy face looked just like Itachi's. He was wearing a cute pair of blue shorts and a white polo shirt, and he had gray converse on his tiny feet. He was an awfully cute kid, Ino noted. He and Josiah looked like brothers when they stood side by side.

Tenten smiled at Ino before pushing her sunglasses back down on her face and adjusting Tidus' position on her body as the four of them walked into the airport to begin their journey.

**_'And I'll throw it all away, and watch you fall now...'_**

* * *

><p>"We'll see you two tomorrow," Tenten chimed as she waved to Ino and Sasuke afer they got out of their cab before their hotel room, and soon their cab was gone once more, leaving Ino and Sasuke to themselves. They had decided to take the night to be together alone, and they would meet up with Itachi and Tenten tomorrow at some point, but tonight was their night.<p>

Sasuke walked Ino into the hotel and her jaw dropped immediately upon setting foot in the lobby. A large waterfall was in the center made of beautiful teal and light blue marble, and it towered over them in magnitude. The sight was breathtaking. To the right of the waterfall was a cute little gift shop, and to the left was a bar and directly in front of the waterfall was the front desk where Sasuke was checking them in. Ino knew that whatever their room must look like, it had to be gorgeous judging by the brilliance of the main lobby.

There were several leather chairs and couches around a fire place that faced a large aquarium behind the huge waterfall. The ceiling was slightly vaulted but it had the most beautiful mural of the sky painted upon it. Half was day and it murged into night, while dangling lights resembled shimmering stars. The place was immaculate, and breath taking. Rather artistic as well.

Once Sasuke had received the keys to their room, he walked to Ino and the two of them headed down a hallway, the sound of the wheels of their suitcases rolling smoothly along the white tile floors that shone brightly with cleanliness. They finally came upon an elevator on their left and they entered it eagerly.

As the heavy doors rolled shut, Ino's heart grew anxious and excited. She could hardly wait to see their room, and she had finally entered into relaxation mode as she held Sasuke's hand happily. She was beyond giddy, like a child in a candy store. But she appreciated beauty, and architecture and this hotel was full of it!

Sasuke could feel the excitement pouring out of the blonde's body as she nearly bounced up and down from it. He smiled and shook his dark head at her cuteness. The doors rolled open, followed by a distinctive 'ding' and they were on the 5th floor. They walked down the hall to room 525, and when they reached it, Sasuke used the key to open it.

Ino was peering over Sasuke's shoulder to get a better look at the room, she was elated and eager to see the place. She heard him let out a 'hm' before he walked in, and she began to worry, until she saw it for herself.

There was a narrow walkway, with clean beige tile and to their left there was a huge bathroom that Ino would have to inspect momentarily, but after the walkway, the room was exploding with beauty and elegance. It had beautiful carpets, with an oversized king bed to their left with a large brown leather headboard. The comforter was plush and white with a beautiful red satin center. Beautiful antique furniture lined the rest of the room and on the ceiling, a beautiful view of the clear sky above. And a little past the bed were two large sliding glass doors, that extended to an outdoor deck that overlooked all of the city in the sky. It was breath taking.

Ino was darting to and fro around the room, gawking and pointing out any little detail that she found to be wonderful.

"Oh, Sasuke! I love it!" She squealed happily, finally sighing and plopping down on the bed in complete bliss.

Sasuke had been unpacking their clothing into the closets and the dressers when he looked over at her on the bed and he chuckled. "Do you? I was afraid you wouldn't.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, propping her elbow up on the bed and offering him a beautiful smile. "Sasuke, I love it. I kinda wish Skylar and Josiah could see it."

"We'll just have to take pictures." Sasuke replied as he slid the last drawer of the dresser closed and stood to his feet. He turned to face the girl and the air was instantly sucked out of his lungs at the smile she was shooting him. He walked to the bed and looked down at her, studying her every detail as his hand gently grazed the skin of her cheek.

Ino blushed and sat up. It was high time that they commenced with the honeymoon business. She gripped onto his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss until his body was nearly on top of hers, and she lowered herself back down onto the bed as their kiss intensified. Slowly she snaked her arms around his neck as she felt his hands run up and underneath her shirt, tickling the skin of her bare stomach before he broke the kiss for a moment and removed the article of clothing completely.

Ino was tugging at his shirt as well until she yanked it up and over his head, he had to sit up slightly for her to pull it over his arms and he shuddered when he felt her cool hands touch his chest and trace the scar along it.

"Does it still hurt?" Ino whispered.

Sasuke took her hand that had been tracing his newest scar and brought it to his lips before shaking his head and laying her back down. His lips found the skin of her neck and he tilted her head to the side in order to access more. He felt her hands trail up and down his back, and he shivered under her feather-like touches. His kisses moved downward, and his hands forced themselves underneath her back where he fiddled with her bra strap momentarily until he had it removed completely and his kisses trailed lower down her chest.

Ino arched her back a little when she felt his warm breath on her breast while his hand squeezed the other firmly, and she found herself tugging and pulling at the remainder of his clothing, pushing on his pants. But he wasn't that yielding yet. She let out a loud gasp when she felt her body flip, and suddenly she was on top of him, straddling him as she looked down at the smug look on his handsome face. Her heart beat quickened and a blush covered her cheeks. For some reason, tonight felt different. They had done this time and time again, but there was something to be said about tonight. She was excited, and relatively nervous.

If he was teasing, so would she. She raised her arms above her head, her bare chest perking out as she did so as she undid the braids in her long blonde hair.

Sasuke growled and rolled his hips, knocking her off balance just a bit, but she was able to get her hair down and it cascaded in beautiful waves that made her look like an island mermaid. She leaned her face down close to his and barely brushed her lips again, but quickly she withdrew them and she rolled her own hips against his. This caused the man to groan and grip her hips tightly before his hands snaked up her stomach and found her breasts, giving them both a generous squeeze.

Sasuke looked up at the beautiful woman atop him, his heart nearly stopped. It had been way too long since they had done this, and he was certain to make sure they would enjoy this. He'd spent so much time before the wedding planning the perfect evening for them, he'd nearly forgotten the champagne and candles, but they were already in the middle of things. He scolded himself, but blamed Ino because she had been the one to initiate things. He leaned up and kissed the center of her neck, this caused her to tug on his thick, black hair and his head tilted back in response.

Her hands pressed firmly on both of his shoulders until he laid back down on the bed, and her fingers found the buttons of his pants and she took her sweet time unbuttoning them. She could see just how much he wanted her through his black jeans and it was driving her crazy. Sasuke was one hell of a sexy man, he was gorgeous. His muscles were so well-defined, his broad shoulders were glistening with a little perspiration already and they hadn't even begun yet.

She could tell he was growing slightly impatient, and she smirked. This meant that she had Sasuke exactly where she wanted him. She slowly slid his pants down and threw them to the floor sloppily before she sat up and began to unbutton her shorts, at that same slow and painful pace, but this time the man tackled her down to the bed and he yanked them off furiously before his lips trailed along her shoulders, up her neck and finally to her lips where he laid a passionate and tender kiss upon them. It was bound to be one hell of a night for the two of them.

_**'You are the earth that I will stand upon... You are the words that I will sing...'**_

* * *

><p>Itachi walked with Tenten and Tidus into a large hotel that surpassed elegance. It was certainly ritzy and beautifully built. The marble floors were black and white that swirled together in a beautiful pattern of filigree and small glints of gold could be seen when the light reflected on it in just the right way. The front desk was made of black marble and beautiful white pillars that matched the large ones on the corners of the building.<p>

Tidus had caught a glimpse of a beautiful fountain that had several angels as the centerpiece of the lobby and he broke free of Tenten's grip and rushed toward it while Itachi checked the three of them in. Tenten chased after him for a moment before finally catching him and scooping him up. "Tidus." She scolded quietly before being warmed by the ornery grin that spread across her son's face. It was awfully impossible to parent the child when he looked like that.

"Sorry mommy," He said with a sweet giggle. "I just wanted to make a wish." He plead cutely.

"A wish, huh?" Tenten said as she slowly set him back down and knelt down to him. "What are you wanting to wish for?"

"A brother." Tidus gleamed, smiling happily and looking at his mother with large and youthful eyes. "And that you would be nice to daddy again, of course."

Tenten had been warmed and slapped at the same time. She was being civil to Itachi, right? And perhaps they would have another boy, but the odd thing was that they hadn't told Tidus that he was to be a big brother yet. "Well, perhaps if you're a good boy your wish will come true." Tenten said as she dug a penny from her back pocket and handed it to her son. "You have to turn your back to the water, close your eyes and throw the penny over your head." She informed.

Tidus took the small coin from his mother's hand and did as she instructed. He turned his back to the water and closed his eyes tightly.

"Make your wish." Tenten urged, smiling impossibly at the boy.

Tidus gave her a nod, keeping his eyes closed and he tossed the penny over his head and into the water. Quickly his eyes snapped open and he turned around to face the water. "Did I make it?!" He asked curiously as his eyes scanned the rippling water.

"Yes, you did!'' Tenten exclaimed.

"Maybe your wish will come true, now." Itachi's voice came from behind as he walked up to them. He couldn't help but smile at the scene that had just unfolded before him. He certainly had a lovely family.

"Daddy! You think it will?" Tidus asked as he hugged his father's leg.

"Perhaps." Itachi replied before patting his son's head. "Are you ready to see our room, buddy?"

"Yes!" Tidus chimed excitedly. This was all new for him. He'd never been outside of Konoha, and he was loving every minute of the new adventure. First an airplane, now a new room to stay in in such a large and beautiful ceiling.

Itachi lead them into the elevator and Tidus had to resist the urge to press every button that he saw. He was bouncing up and down, running between his parents with great enthusiasm until the doors of the elevator opened and his father lead the way down the hall.

"Slow down, Tidus." Tenten warned as the boy had been hot on Itachi's heels. He looked back at his mother, and hadn't realized that his father had stopped. His legs were still moving and he ran abruptly into his father's legs and toppled onto his bum on the floor with a loud giggle. "Oops."

Tenten smiled and rolled her eyes, walking up to the clumsy creature and scooping him up before Itachi swung the door to their room open and rolled the suitcases in.

The room was rather lovely, with rich red carpets, a huge bed with a golden headboard and plush white and gold comforter. They had a beautiful outlook of the city, but no deck, just large glass windows that relieved all of Kumogakure.

Tenten had been looking around while Itachi unpacked their bags, neither of them realized that their son had already climbed up on the bed and fallen fast asleep just as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The bathroom was absolutely breath taking. The toilet had it's own room and there were two vanities delicately placed in either corner of the room, while the large tub could've been considered a jacuzzi. The walls were small mosaic tiles, and it was glowing with a warm amber hue. Tenten loved it, feeling as though she had just stepped into a mini paradise. She was definitely going to utilize that bathtub.

"Tenten." Itachi whispered as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

Slightly startled, Tenten whipped around and looked at Itachi curiously. He didn't say another word, just motioned for her to come to him with his index finger, So she slowly did.

Itachi put an arm around her and drew her out of the bathroom, pointing out their sleeping child on the bed with a small smile on his face.

Tenten brought a hand over her mouth and she looked up at Itachi, a smile evident in her eyes.

Itachi chuckled lightly and looked down at Tenten with soft eyes."Are we okay, Tenten?" He asked quietly, and sincerely.

Tenten's hand over her mouth dropped and she gave his question some deliberation. She wasn't really angry with him any longer, though the hurt inside her chest still lingered. She missed her father greatly, and she wished more than anything she could've had more time with him. And she also wished that Itachi would've notified her of what was happening, but he hadn't. This was the same situation they had fallen into when she wasn't telling him about Orochimaru, but their rolls had been slightly reversed. She knew that she couldn't be mad at him forever, they just couldn't continue to live the way they were now there were just way too many secrets!

She looked up at the man that she had vowed her life to when she was merely 18. It had been ten years, ten. And still, when she gazed into his eyes she could feel her heart constrict. She did love him, she loved him more than she loved herself. And wasn't that what he had done this for? Going after Pein, had it not be for love? For her? It had. He'd done it for her, because he loved her and Sasuke so greatly. And her father had done the same, and he wasn't fortunate enough to had made it out. She was overwhelmed in that moment, by guilt and joy, sorrow and relief all at once.

Itachi would do anything for her, and Tenten knew that. She felt foolish for blaming him for her father's death. It wasn't his fault, but she had been so angry in that moment, how was she to cope? She wasn't wired like a normal person, simply because of the way her father had raised her. So her first instinct was to be angry, especially at Itachi. But she realized now that there was no reason to be. She sighed and nodded slowly, her eyes unable to meet his just yet. "Yes."

Itachi rested his index finger beneath her chin and he pushed her face upward, looking down at her intensely with a passion that couldn't be described gleaming inside of his eyes. "Tenten, I love you."

Her brown eyes were filling up with tears, but she forced them away and she locked eyes with him. "I love you too, Itachi." She said as her heart nearly leapt from her chest. She then felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and run his fingers through her hair. It was at that moment that she finally felt solace.

_**'And take me back, take me home, watch me fall down to earth, take me back for this is the start of something beautiful...'**_


End file.
